To Be A Malfoy
by Lady Ikana
Summary: Nine years have passed and life has settled for the Malfoy family, but trouble is on the horizon. Life gets turned upside down with the burn of a Mark and nothing will ever be the same again. (Book Two Of The Malfoy Saga)
1. Chapter 1

A scream rent the quietness of the large manor. Jezzy rolled her eyes. Sidra came running into the room, mud splashed across her new dress. She was in tears and sobbing loudly.

"Sebastian threw mud on me!"

"I see that." Jezzy said, sighing.

"Aren't you going to punish him?!"

"Sid, I can't punish him until I find him. Just go change."

Sidra stomped her foot and left the room. Jezzy stood up from the chair she was in and poked her head out in the hall. Sebastian was peaking around the corner at the same time and fried unsuccessfully to hide himself again.

"Sebby." Jezzy said in a tone of warning.

He walked out from his hiding place and approached his mother sheepishly.

"Why are you so mean to your sister?"

"I'm not mean. She said I was a mistake. That it was only supposed to be her and Xan"

"All of you were a mistake."

Sebastian frowned as Jezzy smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I'm joking."

"I'm not mean." He repeated.

She patted his shoulder and told him to go wash up for dinner. He scampered off to his room and slammed the door. Jezzy rolled her eyes again and stood up straight, arching to stretch her back. Nine years had passed since her marriage to Lucius. Her children, Sebastian, Xanthus, Sidra, and Drucilla, were so big now she had trouble keeping up with them. Especially since she was expecting again. She rubbed her belly and made her way down the stairs to the dining room. On her way there she popped her head into the Study. Lucius was sitting behind his desk, writing what seemed to be a very long letter.

"Lucius, it's time for dinner."

He looked up at her and smiled. He had aged well over the years. Even though he was over fifty he had the appearance of a man much younger.

"Coming, my love."

She smiled and continued her trek to the dining room. She heard a crash from upstairs and decided to ignore it for now. There was no way she was walking up those stairs again. Xanthus came running up behind her and came to a sudden stop.

"I wasn't up there."

Jezzy turned around and looked down at him. "Sure you weren't. Who did it then?"

"Dru. She said that there's a Bogart in the closet, but Sebastian told her she was being stupid and she threw something at him."

"You sure know a lot about what happened for not being up there." Jezzy replied, arching her eyebrow.

Xanthus had the grace to blush before running the rest of the way to the dining room. As she was sitting down all four of her children came into the room, each one yelling at the other for some reason or another. Lucius followed behind them and cleared his throat. Sudden silence. Everyone took a seat and waited to be served their meal.

"So, Sid, I heard you screaming. What happened this time?"

"Daddy, Sebastian threw mud on me." She looked at Sebastian and stuck her tongue out at him. "And what did you do to deserve that?" Lucius asked.

Sidra looked like she had been slapped and Drucilla snickered at the other end of the table. Jezzy looked down at her plate as it was filled and tried not to smile. Her family was crazy and she loved them all dearly. She decided to change the subject before Sidra started crying again.

"So, what have you three decided to do for your birthday this weekend?'1

Sebastian, Xanthus and Sidra brightened and started talking at once. "I want all of my friends to be here..."

"And we could have a scavenger hunt..."

"With loads of sweets and cake..."

Drucilla hung her head. She always felt a little left out this time of year. Sure she got her very own party, but her three older siblings seemed to have the most fun at their parties. Sebastian, Sidra and Xanthus were each turning ten this year and because they were turning a double digit, Jezzy had decided that they could do what they wanted for their party.

'Alright, alright. We don't have much time to plan this, so let's try and not make it too outrageous."

Sidra pouted. She always pouted when things didn't go exactly as she wanted them to. Xanthus smiled at his mother.

"I want to play a song for everyone. Dru and I have been practicing for a while and I think we got it down."

Drucilla blushed. She and Xanthus were the only ones that were musically inclined of the four. Xanthus and Drucilla both sang

3beautifully. Xanthus also played the piano while Drucilla played the violin. Sebastian was more interested in terrorizing the kids that came to visit and Sidra stuck her nose in the air about anything she didn't like, or couldn't do.

Sidra rolled her eyes. "I don't want to hear a stupid duet from you two."

"You're such a

"I suggest you hold your tongue young man." Lucius cautioned Sebastian.

He hung his head and started to eat. Sidra gave him a snotty look and daintily picked her fork up, testing the blood pudding.

After dinner was finished, and the plans for the party that weekend were finalized, Jezzy sent them to bed and followed Lucius to their bedroom.

"Good lord." She said as she plopped on the bed. "Those four wear me out."

Lucius smiled and kissed her lightly. He put his hands to her belly and felt the baby kick.

"He loves it when you eat." He said with a smile.

"Lucius, I don't want you calling it 'he' since we don't know what we're having yet."

He grinned and kissed her belly. She giggled and let him rub her for a while. She was about ready to burst; her due date was anytime now. She wondered what it was about mid-summer and her getting pregnant. July was apparently her fertile month.

After sometime Jezzy stood to get her bed clothes on and Lucius stripped down and crawled into bed. She marveled at how young

14and tight his body was after all these years. She got into bed with a grin on her face.

"What?" He asked as he pulled her close.

'Nothing. I just can't seem to get over how gorgeous you are." Lucius rolled his eyes. "I'm old."

She kissed his cheek. "Me too." She whispered.

They cuddled up together and fell to sleep in each other's arms.

The day before the party Draco showed up. He was going to be staying the weekend with them. Sebastian flew down the stairs and jumped on him the moment he arrived.

"Draco!"

Sidra and Xanthus walked down the stair and hugged their uncle. Draco hugged them all back, kissing Sidra on the top of the head. Drucilla came down the stairs behind her brother and sister. Draco pulled something out of his pocket and beckoned her over. He put his arm around her and handed a small box to her. Inside was a polishing cloth for her violin.

"Thank you!" She said and hugged him tight.

"How come she gets something and we don't?" Sidra asked, very put out.

"Because you three get presents tomorrow." Draco said.

Sidra pouted. Jezzy walked down the stairs and Draco looked up at her with a smile.

"Merlin, how many are you carrying this time?" He said with a smile.

5'Wow that never gets old)' Jezzy said with a hint of sarcasm. He smiled and hugged her as tight as he could. "Where's father?"

'Probably in the Study. He's been busy all week.' Jezzy made a face and rubbed her belly.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I think it's gas." She said loudly so her children could hear. "Ew!" All four of them said.

She smiled and walked out back to sit in the sun as everyone bustled around the house, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Before long someone shook her awake.

"You shouldn't be so long out in the sun." Lucius said as he helped her up.

"Oh. I didn't realize I fell asleep." She said as she rubbed her belly again.

"Are you sure everything is fine?" He asked as he led her back into the house.

"Yes, but I think I need to go lay down. I'm really tired." She stood up on her tip toes and put her lips to his.

When he tried to pull away she snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled her close and grabbed her butt.

"Uhg, do you two have to do that in front of the children?" Draco asked as the five of them walked into the room.

"If we didn't do this, none of you would be here." Jezzy joked and kissed Lucius one more time before heading up to bed.

She heard laughter as she settled herself against the pillows and closed her eyes. She loved her family and she loved her life. She hoped nothing would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Another Malfoy

Jezzy sat reclined in a chair in the back yard watching as her children ran around with their friends. The party had gone off without a hitch; family, friends and loved ones had shown up and were enjoying themselves. Maria, her longtime friend sat down next to her.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm feeling like I would like people to stop asking me that. I'm fine. Just tired."

Maria smiled at her.

"And how are we Mrs. Zambini?"

Maria's smile grew. Four months ago she and Blaise had finally tied the knot. She had been waiting so long for him to ask her that when he finally did she hadn't believed him. She had actually laughed until she saw the serious look on his face.

"I'm wonderful."

Jezzy cocked an eyebrow. "So, you two making any plans on starting a family?"

"Jezzy, we just got married. Not everyone wants to start making babies like you."

Jezzy just grinned. "I like making babies." Maria laughed.

"Besides, I don't think there has ever been this much laughter in Malfoy Manor."

Drucilla ran up to her and sat down. She had her violin in her hands.

"Mom, Sebastian said I can't play."

"Can't play what?"

"The violin. He said I sucked at it."

Since Drucilla didn't seem upset by this Jezzy decided not to comment. Drucilla watched her brothers wrestle with Blaise and Draco as Sidra stood sin-rounded by a gaggle of girls.

"Why don't you play something for us, Dru?" Maria suggested. Drucilla smiled. "Okay."

She put the violin under her chin and placed the bow against the strings. She played a short mournful tune with a light smile playing at her lips. Maria smiled at her. When she was finished both Jezzy and Maria clapped.

Drucilla smiled. "Thank you, thank you." She said, bowing and laughing.

Xanthus came running up to the three of them. "Are you ready to play our song, Dru?"

"Sure. We should get everyone inside then."

It took a full twenty minutes to get everyone inside and settled in the

music room. Xanthus sat behind the piano and tested the keys while

Drucilla played with her violin. As soon as everyone was quiet

Xanthus began to play. It was a sonata for violin and piano by Brahms. Xanthus pounded the keys and Drucilla swayed to the sound of her violin. When they finished the song with a flourish everyone in the room stood and clapped their appreciation. Drucilla and Xanthus bowed and blushed, both equally proud of their performance and embarrassed by the applause.

* * *

Later that evening, after all of the guests had gone home, Jezzy sat in the music room with Drucilla and Xanthus. Sidra had gone to spend the night with her friends and Sebastian was off with Draco, presumably causing trouble. Jezzy smiled at her children and rubbed her belly. Xanthus was playing a little tune he had written while Drucilla was polishing her violin again.

"Dru, honey, you're going to rub the varnish off that if you keep that up."

Drucilla smiled and set her violin back in its case.

"Are you okay, mom?'

Jezzy sighed. "I think it might be best if you go get your father."

Xanthus stood from the bench he was sitting on. "Why?"

"Because I've been having contractions all day and they are finally close enough for me to be worried about them." Jezzy sighed again and continued to rub her belly.

Xanthus' eyes grew big and he ran out of the room yelling for Lucius. "Mom, how come you didn't tell anyone?"

Jezzy smiled. "Because I don't like people fussing over me. Your father is going to come rushing in this room, all panicked, wanting to rush me to the hospital." She leaned forward and smiled. "I've got some time yet, don't you worry."

As predicted, Lucius ran into the room, his eyes wide, and yelled that they should get going.

"Slow down please, it's a little hard for me to move fast." Jezzy laughed.

Draco rushed into the room after his father, followed closely by Sebastian. It turned out she didn't have as much time as she thought. Lucius decided it was best to take her back up to their room, where she had given birth to their other children, and called in the doctor and midwife. Draco took Sebastian, Xanthus, and Drucilla downstairs to wait for any news of what was happening. Draco looked at the clock. It was just past eight in the evening. Sidra was brought home around nine.

He played games with his brothers and sisters to pass the time and keep their minds off their mother. Before long all four of them had passed out, leaving Draco with nothing to do. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Draco." He heard someone whisper.

It was Lucius and he was grinning. Draco looked at the clock again and saw that it was three thirty in the morning.

"That was fast." He muttered sleepily. Drucilla stirred and sat up.

"Is the baby here?" She yawned. Lucius nodded. "Would you like to meet her?" Drucilla smiled. "It's a girl?"

"Yes. Follow me quietly. Your mother is very tired."

The five followed Lucius up the stairs and waited patiently outside the door. Lucius came out of the room with a small bundle in his arms.

"I would like to introduce you to your sister, Rhiannon Quinn."

Drucilla leaned over and looked at the tiny pink baby. She smiled and kissed her forehead softly. Xanthus looked down at Rhiannon and smiled. Sebastian stayed far back, as if he was afraid he might hurt her, but he too smiled. Sidra yawned and tried to smile. "Now, go on to bed. You can see your mother in the morning. She

needs to rest."

"Love you daddy." Sidra said before going to bed.

Xanthus and Sebastian walked off to their rooms without a word. Draco smiled down at his new little sister and noticed that Drucilla was still starring at her.

"Dru, you should go back to sleep." He said.

"She's so pretty." Drucilla said softly before turning and going to bed. "She is pretty." Draco said, nodding a good night to his father.

Lucius looked down at his newest child and smiled. Rhiannon had a small amount of wispy blonde hair, just like her sister Drucilla. He walked her back to the bedroom and lay her in the bassinet by the bed. Jezzy smiled sleepily at him.

He kissed her forehead and crawled into bed.

"I love you." He whispered as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reports

Drucilla snuck out of her room before dawn on the day of her birthday. She tip toed out of the house and into the garden. Sidra was waiting for her by the rose bushes.

"You're late."

"I am not. I left the same time I did last year."

'Yeah, and you were late last year too."

Drucilla rolled her eyes. "Let's just go before we get caught."

Sidra grabbed her sister's hand and they ran across the field to the large crop of trees on the other side of the garden. Once they reached the trees they stopped running. Sidra was panting but Drucilla caught her breath quickly and climbed the tree they had been climbing for the last three years. At the top they situated themselves on the small plank of wood Sidra had found the year before. Sidra sighed.

"I swear, if you ever tell anyone I come here with you I'll kill you."

Drucilla smiled and hugged her sister. "Aw, Sid. You really do love me."

"It's a long drop. Just watch the sunrise."

They both fixed their eyes on the horizon and watched the sky go pink then orange as the sun rose.

"What do you think she'll be like?" Drucilla asked suddenly.

"Rhiannon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're the Prima Donna. Xanthus is the mama's boy. Sebastian is... well he's kinda a snob. Draco, he's a nice guy, but I've heard the stories aunt Maria has told. He was a play boy, whatever that means. And I'm a book worm. What do you think she'll be?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll just be the only one of us that's normal. " Sidra and Drucilla laughed.

As soon as the valley was bright with color they climbed down the tree and made their way back to the house in silence. As they reached the garden Sidra stopped Drucilla by grabbing her hand.

"Happy birthday."

Drucilla smiled and hugged her sister. "Thanks."

* * *

"My Lord, you are not strong enough yet." Wormtail whispered. "I am plenty strong enough for this. It is time for us to move on."

"But, my Lord. You're face..."

Voldemort rounded on him, his eyes blazing red. "What about my face, Wormtail?"

"It... it... it..."

Voldemort sneered. "I could always leave you here. I have little need for a sniveling follower such as yourself.'

"No, my Lord. Please! Do not leave me behind!"

"Then stop with your whining. It gives me a headache. The only reason you are still alive is because I will have need of your services soon." He paused and drew himself to his full height. "Now, fetch me my robes so that I may cover my hideous face."

Wormtail ducked out of the room and grabbed his master's robes out of the bedroom.

"Ah, Wormtail. It will not be long now." He sniffed the air. "I can already smell the changes."

Wormtail smiled nervously as Voldemort laughed his high cold laugh, and left the small house behind.

* * *

A month after Rhiannon was born Lucius was in his Study reading some reports that had come in that morning. He had already read them three times and was starting in on a fourth round. He shook his head and sighed. He put away the papers he had received and locked the drawer. He turned in his chair and stared out the window. Reports had been coming in for weeks now. He wrung his hands and sighed, getting out of his chair to pace the room.

There was a knock at the door and he barked out an 'Enter.' Sidra opened the door and smiled at him.

"Sorry, daddy. But Draco needs your help with something."

"Tell him I will be down in a moment."

Sidra nodded and shut the door behind her. Lucius rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He was going to just have to pretend that nothing was happening. He shook himself mentally and exited the room to find his eldest son.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Call

As soon as September rolled around, and the older kids were back to their studies with their tutors, Jezzy was better able to manage her time. Rhiannon was now almost six months old, crawling like she had been born doing it, but still very quiet. It bothered Jezzy only a little, seeing as how both of her other girls had been quiet babies, and yet turned out rather well. Lucius had been distant since late May. He said that he was swamped with work, but Jezzy knew that something was up. She just wished that he felt he could tell her these things instead of hiding them from her.

She had just put Rhiannon down for a nap and decided to talk to Lucius while she had. the free time. As she made her way to the Study she heard voices from within.

"Are you sure though?"

"I am positive."

"But how? He's been gone so long..."

"I have been receiving reports for months now. He's making his way, slowly and cautiously, back to Brittan."

There was a silence and Jezzy pressed her ear to the door. "How long until we are called, do you think?"

There was a sigh. "Not very much longer. Prepare yourself, and the others."

"Yes, sir."

Jezzy stood up straight and ran a bit down the hail, then turned and acted like she had just been coming towards the Study. The door opened and Severus walked out.

"Ah, good afternoon Jezabel, I trust the day finds you well)' She smiled. "Yes, it does, thank you. Are you staying for dinner?"

"I am sorry that I cannot stay. Please forgive me my rudeness."

"I understand. We hope to have you over again soon then." Severus smiled tightly. "I would be a pleasure."

He bowed slightly to her and walked down the hall. Jezzy took a deep breath and entered the Study. Lucius was behind his desk, sifting through a pile of papers. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Is it time to eat already?"

Jezzy grinned. "No. Do you think every time I come to see you it's time to eat?"

He smirked. "I've been cooped up here so much it is hard to tell what time it is.'1

Jezzy sighed and walked over to the desk. "What was Severus in such a hurry about?"

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "Just had some business to do. Did you need something, my love?"

She smiled at him. "Just came down to bug you."

He smiled back at her and kissed her. She ran a finger down his chest and looked up at him through her lashes. "Can you take a little break?"

He smiled devilishly at her. "What did you have in mind?" He asked as he picked up his wand and flicked in the direction of the door.

The door shut with a barely audible click. "Well, you've been so busy lately, we've hardly had enough time alone together to do anything but sleep." She pouted her lips.

He leaned forward and nipped at them. "Ah, poor baby."

She laughed and pulled him in for a deep kiss. She was unbuttoning his shirt to run her hands along his chest when there was a knock at the door. She sighed and leaned her forehead against his.

"You have to get that, huh?"

He nodded and let her button his shirt back up. She hopped off his lap and answered the door. Draco was standing behind it and cocked an eyebrow at her.

She glared at him. "This had better be important." She said under her breath.

He smirked and looked at his father. "You wanted to see me?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "Yes, we have a number of things to discuss."

Jezzy looked between the two and grinned. "Well, I know when I'm not wanted." Lucius smiled at her. "I'll come get you when dinner is served."

She blew him a kiss and left the room.

* * *

Later that night, after the kids had been put to bed, Jezzy sat on the bed and pulled off her shoes. Lucius had said he had a few more things to do before he came up to bed, and she was waiting as patiently as she could. The door opened as she was pulling her shirt over her head.

"That is a very lovely thing to walk in on." Lucius commented as he shut the door behind him.

She smiled and unsnapped her bra. "How tired are you?"

He smiled and walked towards her. "Not too tired for what you have in mind."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure about that?"

He laughed and kissed her as her bra fell to the floor. She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her body close to his. He groaned and lowered her to the bed. He realized at that moment how long it had been since they had been able to be alone like this. Really alone. He smiled into her neck as he nibbled.

"What?" She whispered.

"It's not July."

They laughed as he entered her. Her breath caught in her throat and she raked her nails down his back. He kept the pace slow and steady, letting it build until she was trembling and near to tears. He suddenly flipped her over on her stomach and grabbed her hips, burying himself deep within her. She cried out his name and they climaxed at the same time.

Panting, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She laughed as a few tears rolled down her cheek.

"God I love you."

He kissed her again. "I love you too."

They cuddle together and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Jezzy awoke. She shifted and looked at Lucius's sleeping face. He snored quietly and she giggled. She kissed his chest and he stirred.

"Morning." He mumbled sleepily.

"Morning."

He pulled her into a big hug when his breath caught.

He pulled his arm away from her and looked down at it. His tattoo was on fire. He looked deep in her eyes.

"I have to go." He said as he jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on.

"What's going on?" She asked as she sat up in bed.

"I'm being called."

"What the hell..."

"We'll talk about this when I get home." He said as he rushed out of the room.

Jezzy stared at the door for a long time before lowering herself back to the bed. She didn't know what was going on but she had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Long after Lucius had left, Jezzy lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She tried her best not to think about what had happened that morning, but the look on Lucius face kept popping up in her mind. It was a mixture of quiet anticipation and barely reigned panic. She wasn't stupid enough to believe it was anything other than what it was. The Dark Lord was calling his followers close. If it had been ten years ago and she had not had any children she would have begged Lucius to get her in. To make her a Death Eater. Now, she had her children to protect, her home, her family. She rolled out of bed, as she heard Rhiannon start to cry, and pulled on some comfortable clothing.

In the nursery Rhiannon was standing up in her crib, her violet blue eyes wet with tears.

"Oh, honey, mommy's here." Jezzy said as she reached down to pick her up out of bed. Rhiannon quieted instantly.

Jezzy walked circles with her as she fed her, thinking more on her new situation. She supposed she should just stop thinking about it until she had total conformation from Lucius as to what was happening. Rhiannon pinched her boob, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Jezzy smiled and looked down at her. Well, you have my attention now."

Rhiannon smiled around the nipple in her mouth and gurgled. Jezzy laughed and sat with her in the chair. No sense in overreacting when she didn't really know what was happening.

"Best we just leave it alone till daddy gets back, hah?" She asked Rhiannon.

Rhiannon just looked up at her and smiled. Jezzy kissed her forehead and let her finish eating.

* * *

Lucius walked confidently out of the crop of trees into the small gathering of Death Eaters. All of them were looking around, waiting for the person who called them. Severus was curiously absent. Masks in place, most would not be able to recognize any who stood there, but Lucius knew those masks by heart. He had spent many a day with these men. They stood in a loose circle in silence. A crack from beyond the trees grabbed their attention and a face they thought they would never see again approached them.

"Ah, my devoted followers." Voldemort said as he approached his men.

Each and every man there bowed to their Lord. Voldemort sneered at them all, narrowing his dark red eyes.

"All of the best cowards fear can buy."

Everyone looked down at the ground to avoid Voldemort's eyes. He paced around the group and stared into the eyes of each man. Only a handful were able to hold his gaze. When he stepped in front of Lucius he smirked. Lucius met his gaze with his own and held it. He felt he had nothing to fear, as he had done all he could for the cause in his Lords absence. At least in his eyes.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius.' Voldemort said, shaking his head slightly. "What am I to do with you?"

That said, he walked away to peer into the souls of the remaining men. When he was finished he stepped into the middle of the men and sighed.

"You all are being called to duty." He said with a grotesque smile on his lipless mouth. "You will receive your orders in due time. It is good to see I have some of you left out of prison." He put his long bony fingers to his chin. 'They will be much more difficult to reach." He smiled again and lowered his hand. "In due time. In due time.' He spun in a quick circle and looked at Lucius. "I will be needing your expertise soon, Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius answered.

Voldemort nodded and disappeared with a soft crack.

The men disbanded and went their separate ways. Lucius sighed and closely watched the men as they left. No one spoke. No one touched. After every one of them was gone Lucius, still standing in the same spot, looked around, waiting. He heard a voice behind him.

"You are to extract some information from a Ministry official."

"Yes, my Lord. Which one would you have me...?" He smirked suddenly. "Question."

Voldemort smiled. "Her name is Amanda Bilings. I trust you know what department."

Lucius nodded.

"Have Severus make you the appropriate potions if you need."

"Actually, my Lord, my wife is very talented in potions. It would leave Severus free to work for you when you have need of him."

Voldemort raised his nonexistent eyebrows. "I was not aware Narcissa was talented in such things."

"I am not married to Narcissa any longer."

Voldemort chuckled, a sound that would have sent shivers down his spine had he been on the wrong side.

"I see. I will be wanting to meet this new wife of yours. Make sure she is one of us."

Lucius nodded again. Voldemort folded his hands as a sign of dismissal and Lucius Apparated instantly.

* * *

"When is daddy gonna be home?" Sidra wined.

"He will be home as soon as he is. Now be quiet and finish your lunch." Jezzy said irritably.

Sidra crossed her arms and stared down at her plate. Jezzy sighed and poked at her meal. She was starting to get worried. Lucius had been gone since around six thirty that morning, and it was closing in on two in the afternoon. It felt like he had been gone forever.

"Mom?"

Jezzy's head snapped up and she looked at Drucilla. "Yes, dear?"

"I've been thinking. You know how you want us all to have tutors?" Jezzy nodded.

"I want to go to school. Real school."

"Where did this come from?"

Drucilla shrugged. "I was just thinking about it the other day."

"We'll talk about it with your father."

Drucilla nodded her head and continued to eat.

"Hey, next year we could go to Hogwarts." Sebastian stated loudly. Jezzy smiled. Not many of her memories from that school were good. "We'll see."

A house elf came into the room and addressed her.

"Mistress, Severus Snape is here to see you."

"Thank you. I will meet him in the Lounge."

The house elf nodded and popped away. Jezzy stood and wiped her mouth on the napkin she was holding. She took a quick sip of water and left the room. She found Severus waiting for her and smiled.

"So good to see you, Severus." She hugged him and he reluctantly hugged her back.

"As it is to see you, Jezabel."

Jezzy smiled and gestured for him to have a seat. He was holding a very large book in his hands and he set it in his lap.

"I am to give this to you." He said, reluctantly handing over the tome.

Jezzy reached for it and looked it over. There was no title and she frowned at it.

"What is it?"

"A potions book. Filled with everything you will need to know." She looked up at him, the frown still in place. "What?"

"Lucius has not told you?"

"Lucius is not home yet. What the hell is going on, Severus?"

Severus cleared his throat. "I do not think it is for me to say. I have brought you the book."

He stood up suddenly. "I must go. You will tell Lucius I stopped by?"

"Of course." Jezzy said distractedly.

Severus nodded once and left the room. Jezzy looked down at the book again and opened its pages. Inside was every potion she had ever learned to make and then some. Halfway through the potions became very nefarious. She closed the book abruptly and stood. Why have I been given this? She wondered as she made her way up to her bedroom. She placed the book on the night stand and sat on the bed. She wished Lucius would hurry up and come home. Her mind was filled to bursting with questions she couldn't answer. He had better have answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jezzy had just put Rhiannon to sleep and returned to her bedroom to shower. She was in the middle of stripping down when she was pushed roughly against the wall. Strong hands grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. Teeth raked hard against her tender neck and bit down hard. She gasped and tried to turn around but he wouldn't let her. As he held her hands behind her back he ripped off her panties and plunged into her. She cried out. He pulled her hair back and bit down on her ear lobe, tickling it with his tongue. She moaned and nearly collapsed with orgasm when he grunted and spilled himself into her.

Panting, she turned and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back and they both stepped into the shower.

* * *

After they were both clean and satiated, they lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What took you so long?" Jezzy asked as she drew lazy circles on his chest.

"I had a small thing to attend to. It took much longer than I anticipated." Lucius replied.

"What?" She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"The Dark Lord has returned, as I assume you have already guessed." When Jezzy nodded he continued. "I was set to a mission immediately."

"What did you have to do?"

He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "I had to question someone."

She furrowed her brow.

"He wishes to meet you." Lucius changed to subject.

"Who?" Jezzy asked.

"The Dark Lord. He wishes to meet you and assess you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Lucius smirked. "I mentioned that I wanted you to make any needed potions for me."

"What?!"

Lucius smirked again. "You are quite talented, my love."

"So that's why Severus gave me this." Jezzy said reaching for the very large potions book next to the bed.

Lucius eyed to book cautiously.

"It's filled with potions and stuff. Really sick ones too." She opened it to a page she had already read four times. "It uses Death Cap mushrooms, aconite, Acromantula venom, powdered root of asphodel, belladonna, alihosty leaves..."

"Jezzy, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jezzy smiled arid kissed him. "I know, but this book just gets more and more fascinating." She flipped through more pages and smiled. "I like this book."

Lucius smiled and kissed her.

"So when will I have to meet him?" Jezzy asked, closing the book and setting it aside.

"When he wishes it."

"Oh."

Lucius pulled her close and kissed her. "Are you nervous?"

"Uh, yeah."

Lucius chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about. You are as much of a part of the cause as any other pure blood witch or wizard."

"My mother never participated in the revolt."

"Yes, but your father did. I had the... opportunity to work with him many times."

"Oh. You never told me that"

"I wasn't important."

Jezzy snuggled close to him and sighed. "I hope he does like me."

"He will." He said, kissing her forehead again. "He will."

* * *

When Jezzy woke in the morning she realized that she and Lucius had not discussed a very important issue. Whether or not to tell their kids that daddy was a Death Eater and Mommy may as well be one with the help she was going to be giving them. Lucius was still asleep and she shook his arm.

He groaned and rolled over.

"Lucius!"

He rolled back over and glared at her. "What?" He said crossly. "Lucius, what are we gonna say to the kids?"

"What?"

"Are we going to tell them about you?"

He rubbed his hands over his face and looked at the clock. It was five thirty in the morning.

"Jezabel," He said in a warning tone. "You woke me up for that?"

She looked at the clock and grinned. "I didn't realize what time it was."

He rolled on top of her and pinned her to the bed.

"Shut up and go to sleep." He groaned.

"I can't breathe." She said, pushing at him.

"Not my problem."

Jezzy giggled. "Get off." He snuggled closer.

Jezzy giggled again. "Fine, I'll just have to start talking about these lovely dresses Maria and I saw the other day..."

Lucius rolled off her and stuck his head under the pillow. Jezzy giggled again and kissed his shoulder.

"We'll talk about it later." She said as she made her way to the bathroom.

When she got to the door she turned and looked at the bed. Lucius still had his head under the pillow.

"I love you!" She shouted.

She shut the bathroom door just before the pillow hit her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jezzy and Lucius were a pair of giggling messes for the next three days. Every free moment they got, they were running off to "rechristen" each unoccupied room of the house. It was like they had just started dating again. Draco had caught them sneaking into a room once.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

Jezzy giggled. "Oh, Draco. You're ruining the moment."

His father had laughed, much to Draco's surprise, and pulled her the rest of the way into the room. Draco had gawked at the door for a minute before turning away in disgust. The only reason he was there was because his father had requested to speak with him. That was two days ago. Draco rolled his eyes as he passed the music room.

Drucilla and Xanthus were inside, practicing for their next recitals. Xanthus was doing a piece from Brahms and Drucilla had decided on a lovely, yet mournful, Vivaldi piece. Draco popped his head in the door and smiled at them.

"You two get your studying done?" He asked.

Drucilla nodded. 'Of course."

Xanthus grinned. "Are you coming to the recital, Draco?"

Draco nodded. "Of course."

Xanthus beamed at him. "Great!"

After Draco had left Drucilla set her violin on her lap. "Have you

noticed mom and dad acting funny lately?" She asked. Xanthus shook his head. "Not really."

Xanthus rolled his eyes. "Just drop it, Dru. What, are you going to follow them around until you find out what's up?"

Drucilla's eyes brightened.

"No, Dru. They would kill you if they caught you."

Drucilla laughed. "Then I guess I won't get caught then."

Xanthus just shook his head again and continued on with his practicing. Drucilla packed away her violin carefully and stepped out of the music room. She looked both ways down the hail and sighed.

"Where do I start?"

* * *

A week later Drucilla had still not had any luck. She had gotten close many times, but each of those times one or more of her siblings had caught her. She was skipping through the foyer when Severus came though the fireplace.

"Hello, Uncle Severus." Drucilla said.

Severus curled his lip in what Drucilla assumed was an attempt at a smile. She was the only one who ever called him that. 'Hello, Drucilla."

"Axe you here to see my parents?" Drucilla asked as she followed him down the hallway.

"Yes, your father asked to speak with me." He stopped at looked

down at her. "Do you know where he is?"

Drucilla smiled up at him. "I saw them last in the Study."

Severus took off in the direction of the Study and Drucilla followed him.

"You might want to knock first though. Draco walked in on them kissing the other day and said a lot of really bad words."

Severus smirked. "I will remember to knock before I enter. Now run along."

Drucilla nodded and headed off towards her room. Severus shook his head and approached the Study door. He paused before grabbing the knob. He lifted his hand and knocked loudly. Better safe than sorry, he thought to himself. Jezzy opened the door. Her breathing was heavy and her skin was a touch too pink. Her blouse had more buttons undone than was necessary. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Good lord, Lucius. You would think that you two were just married."

Jezzy smiled at him and let him in the room. Lucius was behind his desk, smiling at him.

"Glad you could come, Severus. Shut the door will you, Jezzy."

"I love that book, by the way." Jezzy said as she sat next to Severus in front of the desk.

"I am glad you like it. It had been in my family for years."

Jezzy smiled. 'Which is why I want you to show me some of the potions. There are quite a few I would like to try that will take a while to make."

"Let me know when you wish me to do this."

Lucius smirked at them and cleared his throat. "As you know, Severus, potions play a big part in my current occupation. Jezzy here will be doing most of them for me, you can teach her what she does not already know. This leaves you at the complete disposal for the Dark Lord."

Severus nodded. "Have you been set to a task?" Severus nodded again.

"Good. That means that he has decided not to wait as long as we thought."

"Which of the potions did you wish to try, Jezabel? I have nothing to do for the rest of the evening, I could show you now."

"Then you can finally stay for dinner."

"Yes, I could."

"I have to feed Rhiannon first."

"I shall meet you in the dungeons then." Severus said as he stood and nodded to Lucius.

Jezzy had a feeling that much more had been said at this meeting than had actually been spoken. She shook her head as Severus shut the door behind him. Jezzy stood and went behind the desk.

"I don't know why everyone thinks Death Eaters are all bad. You two are the nicest people I know."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. 'Tm not nice and I don't think anyone has ever referred to Severus as such."

Jezzy giggled and put her finger to his chest. "Well, you sure are the sexiest Death Eater I've ever met.1'

He kissed her. "You haven't met many Death Eaters then."

"If they all look like you, I might not want to."

He smiled down at her and kissed her again.

"I have to go feed Rhea."

"I'll see you after your potions lesson."

She grinned and left him alone in the Study.

* * *

Drucilla watched Severus walk away from the Study and quickly put her ear to the door.

"I don't know why everyone thinks Death Eaters are all bad. You two are the nicest people I know."

"I'm not nice and I don't think anyone has ever referred to Severus as such."

She heard her mother giggle. "Well, you sure are the sexiest Death Eater I've ever met."

There was a pause. "You haven't met many Death Eaters then."

"If they all look like you, I might not want to."

There was another pause.

"I have to go feed Rhia."

Drucilla stood up straight and raced down the hall. A few doors down and door opened and she was pulled roughly inside. Draco had a hold of her arm tightly and he shook her once before speaking.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just..." She said, her eyes big.

"Father would have skinned you if he had known you were listening in on his meeting."

"I just listened after Uncle Severus left."

Draco let go of her and paced away. Drucilla rubbed her arm. "What's a Death Eater?"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"A Death Eater. What is it?"

Draco spun around and looked down at her.

"Where did you here that?"

Drucilla shrugged. nj heard mom call dad the 'sexiest Death Eater I've ever met."

Draco had to concentrate hard not to laugh at Drucilla's impression of her mother.

"Does that mean daddy is a Death Eater?"

Drucilla crossed her arms. "You're are not being very helpful, Draco."

"Maybe you should just drop it for now, okay? And don't you dare ask your mom or father about it!"

"Okay, okay." Drucilla said, putting her hands up in mock defense.

Draco shook his head again and grabbed her arm, much more lightly this time. "Come on. I wanna hear you play some more."

She brightened up and skipped down the hail towards the music room. Draco sighed. Jezzy and his father had a lot of explaining to do with their children. He was just happy he didn't have to be there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You mean you don't know what a Death Eater is?" Sebastian asked with a derisive laugh.

"Oh and you do?" Drucilla mocked.

"Of course I do." Sebastian crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Whatever. We all know you're full of shit." Sidra said from her chair by the window.

"If mom and dad hear you talk like that..." Xanthus started. "They won't hear me and if they find out I'll know who told." Drucilla rolled her eyes. "Well! What is it you think you know?"

Sebastian drew himself up and opened his mouth. "Death Eaters guard Azkaban."

Sidra laughed and almost fell off her seat. Xanthus nearly spit out his glass of water and Drucilla just shook her head.

"How is it you're passing your lessons?" She asked.

"What?"

"Dementors guard Azkaban, you idiot!" Sidra shrieked.

Draco walked in on the four a moment later. Sebastian was yelling at Drucilla and she was doing her best to hold back Xanthus, who was desperately trying to choke Sebastian. Sidra was on the floor laughing.

'What the hell is going on?" He shouted above the din.

All of them stopped, turned towards him and started to talk at once. "Stop. Stop!" Draco held up his hands. "Sid, shut up."

Sidra did her best to stop laughing and sat up off the floor. Xanthus finally stopped trying to reach his brother and Drucilla made him sit on the floor.

"What's going on Seb?"

Sebastian looked at the floor. "Dru wanted to know what a Death Eater was and I told her I knew."

"And?"

"And he said that Death Eaters guard Azkaban." Sidra said with a giggle.

Dru tried not to smile.

"So why was Xan trying to kill you?" Draco asked Sebastian. "I told him to shove it."

"You told me to shove Dru's violin up my arse!" Xanthus stood up and made for Sebastian.

Sebastian jumped up and ran behind Draco.

"Alright. That's enough. Your mom would be really upset if she saw you guys like this."

They all sighed. "I'm gonna go practice." Xanthus said as he stormed out of the room.

Sidra, still holding her sides, walked out of the room in silence. Drucilla stayed where she was and Sebastian moved over to the chair by the window.

"This is all your fault you know." Drucilla said to Draco. "How is it my fault?"

"If you would have just told me, then this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't of been eavesdropping..."

"Oh, my god!"

Sebastian turned from the window and ducked behind the curtain. "What?" Drucilla asked, running to look outside.

Draco ran to the window. Coming up the drive was a very long limousine.

"What are they doing here?" Sebastian whispered as if they could hear him.

"How am I supposed to know?" Drucilla whispered back.

Draco looked at both of them but didn't say anything. He watched as a man left the driver's side and opened the back door. A man stepped out of the car, followed closely by a woman. Both of them were dressed richly in black velvet. The woman smiled at the man. A dark haired boy stepped out behind her and a little dark haired girl exited behind him.

"Belmount's." Drucilla spat.

"What's wrong with the Belmount's?" Draco asked. "Reign Belmount is the most horrible person I have ever met."

"Are you kidding?! Janessa Belmount is way worse." Sebastian hissed.

Drucilla rolled her eyes and started to leave the room. "Where are you going Dru?" Draco asked.

"There is no way I'm going to wear a dress in front of that boy." She said before stomping out of the room.

Draco looked down at Sebastian. "I've... got to go... hide." Sebastian

said as he ran off after his sister.

Draco looked back out the window and shook his head. "What the hell?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reign Belmount walked into the foyer with his family as the Malfoy's approached his parents.

"Annette! Thomas! I'm so glad you could make it." Jezzy said, hugging each of them.

Lucius spied Sidra on the stairs. "Sid, why don't you show Reign and Janessa up to the game room."

Sidra paused only a moment before turning back up the stairs. Reign rolled his eyes and grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her up the stairs behind him. Sidra was waiting for them outside a door down the hall.

"It's in here." She said before smiling and walking into the room. "She should have showed us in first." Janessa said in a snotty tone.

Reign rolled his eyes again and followed Sidra into the room. Xanthus was on the floor puffing a puzzle together and Drucilla was by the window tuning her violin. Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

"Where is your brother?" Janessa asked Sidra.

"Oh, he's around." She said loudly before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Try looking down the hall. Third door on the right from here."

Janessa smiled and ran out of the room. Sidra smirked at Reign and sat next to Xanthus on the floor. Reign walked over to the window by Drucilla. He watched her polish the violin gently. He smirked and looked at her face.

"Can you even play that thing?" He asked quietly. Drucilla ignored him.

He smirked again. "Aw, what's that matter? You still mad at me?" Drucilla's lips twitched but she kept silent.

"You know it was just a joke. Get over it."

Drucilla stood up suddenly and pushed him out of the way. She stomped out of the room. Reign chuckled and took her seat.

* * *

Janessa opened the door and slipped quietly inside. She locked to door behind her as she started to check all the places Sebastian could hide from her. She looked under the bed and in the closet. In the wardrobe and by the window behind the thick curtains. She stood in the middle of the room and saw a door leading off into the bathroom. Janessa grinned and ran to the door. She ripped it open and looked inside. She didn't see him. She looked under the sink and in the towel closet, even the shower. She was beginning to think she had gotten the wrong room when she noticed another door. She grinned wolfishly and opened it.

Sebastian was huddled inside. The moment the door opened his head snapped up and he let out a muffled yelp of panic.

"Sebby!" Janessa squealed as she pounced on him.

"Get off, get off!"

"Sebby I missed you so much." Janessa kissed his cheek.

"Ahhhh!" Sebastian called out and pushed her away. He ran out of the room. Janessa leaned back on her heels and smiled after him. She was sure he missed her too.

* * *

Drucilla was in the music room when Draco found her. She was absently polishing her violin and starring out the window. "Hey Dru, your mother is looking for you." Drucilla jumped a little and blushed. "You scared me."

Draco smirked and led her to the Lounge where Jezzy was waiting for her.

"Dru, sweetie, our guests have been asking where you got to."

"Oh." Drucilla said as she lowered her head.

"Why don't you go on upstairs with them please?"

"Alright." Drucilla said in a very melodramatic tone.

She slowly made her way up the stairs to the game room. At the door she paused and took a deep breath before walking in. Sebastian was on the couch with Janessa, who was clutching his hands as if he would bolt at any moment. Sidra and Xanthus were still working on the puzzle they had started days ago. Reign was in her chair by the window. She made her way over to him.

"Get out of my chair." She said.

Reign looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Make me." Reign said, folding his arms over his chest.

Drucilla smiled at him and kicked his shin with the toe of her boot. Reign cried out and grabbed his leg. As he bent over she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him out of the chair. When he hit the floor she stepped over him and sat daintily in her favorite chair.

She looked up and noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"What?" Said asked.

Sidra smirked at her and Xanthus shook his head. Sebastian didn't respond.

Drucilla grabbed her book and stuck her nose in it, but she didn't read it.

She thought back to the last time she had seen Reign. It had been almost six months ago, at his house. It was Janessa's birthday party and Drucilla was wandered off to be alone for a few minutes. Janessa was too hyper for her sometimes. She made her way to the lake on the property and sat on the shore. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Reign standing over her.

"What are you doing out here?' He asked.

"Getting away. Why did you follow me?"

He shrugged. Drucilla tried to get comfortable but found that she couldn't with him behind her. She stood up and walked away. Reign grabbed her arm tightly.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanted to be alone."

Drucilla rolled her eyes and tried to pull her arm out of his hand. It wouldn't budge.

"Let go please."

He narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he pushed her away from him and she fell back into the water. She came up, covered in moss and slime. Reign laughed and pointed at her. Drucilla started to cry and turned around to hide her face. Suddenly the laughter got louder.

"Oh, my god! Your dress is up in the back!" Reign grabbed his sides and nearly fell over.

Drucilla pulled at the back of her dress and ran away back to the house.

Drucilla shook herself. She looked down at the still writhing Reign on the floor. She grinned evilly and kicked again.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry, my foot slipped."

She heard Sidra snort out a laugh and smiled down at him. Sidra was teaching her well to stand up for herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Excellent!" Severus said as he looked down at the cauldron.

Jezzy beamed at him. They had been working on a particularly wicked potion for days now and she had gotten it perfectly the first time. Severus bottled the contents and they left the dungeons. Jezzy looked at the clock at the top of the stairs and saw that it was nearly time for dinner.

"You will stay for dinner, right?" She asked.

"I have business to attend to. I must leave."

"Alright. Thank you for your help."

Severus smiled tightly and made his way to the fireplace. Jezzy ascended the stairs and went to her room to change. When she was finished she checked on Rhiannon, who was playing with her nurse. She kissed Rhiannon on the top of the head and left the room. After her older children were gathered in the dining room Lucius came in and sat with the family.

Drucilla cleared her throat to grab her parent's attention. Jezzy and Lucius both looked at her.

"What is a Death Eater?"

Draco, who had been at the house more often than not, dropped his fork. Jezzy's eyes got wide and she looked at Lucius. He sighed and put down his utensils.

'Where did you here that name?" He asked cautiously. Drucilla looked at her plate. "I don't know." She mumbled. Lucius glanced at Draco and then Jezzy before answering. "Death Eaters are the followers of Lord Voldemort."

Each of the children knew who Voldemort was. Sidra sat up straighter in her chair, as did Sebastian. Xanthus looked between his mother and father. Draco shook his head. He really didn't want to be here for this.

"And you're a Death Eater?" Drucilla asked. Lucius clenched his jaw. "Yes."

"Why?"

"It is my duty."

"But what does it mean to be a Death Eater? What do they do?"

"The Death Eaters seek the total destruction of Mudbloods, and complete power and control over the entire Wizarding world by restoring leadership in the magical community to the purebloods, such as ourselves. They not only seek the restoration of pureblood rule but also the eventual subjugation of the Muggle community under Wizarding rule." Lucius had rehearsed this in his head for some time. Jezzy had been on his case for weeks now to either tell their children or keep it a better secret.

Drucilla stared at her father, as did the other children. She had grown up knowing the mudbloods were not as good as pureblood wizards, so that much hadn't come as a shock to her. It was everything else her father had said that she was worrying over.

"Does that mean Death Eaters kill people because they don't have pureblood like us?" Sidra asked.

"At times."

"Lucius!"

"Do you want them to be left in the dark about all of it?" Lucius snapped at Jezzy. "Draco knew all of this long before they did."

"I don't care what Draco knew at this age."

"Jezabel." It was the name he used when he was cross with her. "So, have you killed people, daddy?" Sidra asked.

"Sidra Jocelyn Malfoy!" Jezzy snapped.

Lucius set his hands on the table. "I do not think this is proper dinner conversation."

"But..." Sebastian started.

"No!" Jezzy shouted, bringing all conversation to an end.

As the plates were cleared Drucilla looked up at her father.

"If Death Eaters are supporters of Lord Voldemort, why are they still around? Didn't he die a long time ago?"

Lucius was silent a long time before answering. "Yes." Was all he said before he left the room.

Jezzy followed close behind him. Draco sat at the table with his younger siblings. He looked at Drucilla.

"This does not leave this room, do you understand?"

All four of the nodded. Draco got up and left. Drucilla turned to Xanthus.

"If daddy is still a Death Eater, wouldn't that mean that Lord Voldemort is still around?"

Xanthus shook his head. "I have no idea. And you heard Draco, this stays in this room."

"I know, but..."

"Drop it Dru!" Sebastian called to her.

"Seriously. We have nothing to worry about. We are pureblood." Sidra said.

"What do you mean we have nothing to worry about? What if daddy gets caught? What if he goes to Azkaban?"

"That won't happen, so just shut up." Sebastian said as he left the room.

Drucilla looked again at Xanthus. "Sebastian's right. Drop it, okay?" Drucilla sighed. "Fine."

Xanthus smiled and left the room. Sidra, who was still in her seat, leaned over to hug Drucilla.

"You should be proud of our family."

"I am. I just want some answers, you know?" Sidra smiled. "You always want answers." Drucilla smiled.

"Yeah."

Sidra and Drucilla left the room to get ready for bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jezzy was sitting in the nursery with Rhiannon when Lucius barged into the room.

"Get dressed, he wishes to see you."

"Who?" Jezzy said as she handed Rhiannon over to the nurse.

Lucius just gave her a look and she knew that it was finally time to meet the Dark Lord. She ran into her room and threw on a very sophisticated dress. One that didn't reveal too much cleavage. She threw her hair up in a bun and ran down the stairs after Lucius. He was waiting for her at the entrance to the dungeons. She grabbed his hand and he led her to the room where she was to meet him. Once the door was shut Jezzy began to fidget. She was beyond nervous. Lucius squeezed her hand and smiled down at her.

There was a faint pop and a man stood before her. She fought back the urge to gasp. He was tall and thin, wrapped in dark robes. His face was a mixture of human and snake. His eyes were an intense red. Lucius hadn't warned her what he would look like.

"So you are the new Mrs. Malfoy?" He said in a cold voice. "Yes, I am." She replied.

"Leave us." He said to Lucius.

Lucius squeezed her hand once more before leaving her alone. "You are scared of me." He stated.

"A little."

Voldemort smirked. "Good."

Jezzy shifted on her feet. Voldemort waved his hand and a chair appeared.

"Sit."

She did. He stood in front of her and put his face close to hers. She peered into those red eyes and felt a tickling sensation on the back of her head. She reached up to brush away whatever it was, but there was nothing there. He continued to stare, unblinking, into her eyes. She stared back.

Suddenly he reached for her, grabbing both of her shoulders with his long bony fingers. A smile split his face.

"I think that you will do well for us." He said softly.

"Huh?" Jezzy said before she caught herself.

Voldemort chuckled dryly. J have seen your hatred towards those we deem unworthy."

Jezzy nodded. She remembered the time she had fought with Harry Potter. Voldemort chuckled again.

"That too."

Jezzy couldn't control her gasp this time. Voldemort turned to look at her.

"Are... am I to become a Death Eater?" She asked softly. He cocked his head to the side. "Opposed to the idea?" Jezzy shook her head. "No, my Lord. It's just... the tattoo..."

"I will not mark you. However, you will, from now on, always be in the presence of a Death Eater. Whether it be Lucius or someone else."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I have heard from Severus that your potion making is exemplary."

"I am honored, my Lord."

"I need you to make me something." He reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment.

He handed it to her and she read it over. "I know this one!" She said excitedly.

Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her.

"It takes three days. I shall be here when it is finished."

"Yes, my Lord."

He nodded once and popped out of the room. Jezzy stood and opened the door. Lucius was down the hail a ways and turned when he heard the door open.

"All finished then?" He asked.

Jezzy nodded. "I have a job to do though." She handed the paper to Lucius.

He nodded without even looking at it.

"I am supposed to be with a Death Eater at all times now. In case he wishes to contact me."

Lucius nodded curtly. He knew that he would not be able to be with her always, and wondered who the Dark Lord would send in his place.

"I have to get started on this. Are you coming with me or should we call Severus in?"

"Severus is teaching right now."

"Oh."

"Come up stairs with me and I will find out who the Dark Lord has... assigned to you."

Jezzy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That wasn't nearly as terrible as it could have been." Lucius smirked and led her up the stairs.

* * *

Lucius stormed out of his office and nearly mowed over Draco. "Whoa. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lucius said shortly.

"Okay..."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be around for a few days?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Lucius nodded curtly and walked away. Draco followed him to the

foyer and waited with him in front of the fireplace.

"Are we waiting for someone?"

"Yes." Lucius snarled.

Draco took a step back and continued to wait. Green flames shot up and a man stepped through the fire. He was tall, about six foot two, and lean. His hair was dark, almost black and his eyes were an intense emerald green. He smirked at Draco.

"Apparently I'm a babysitter." Said the man.

"You are here only to be a messenger for my wife." Lucius said through grifted teeth.

The man cocked an eyebrow. At that moment Jezzy walked into the foyer and stopped dead. All three of the men turned and looked at her. The man she didn't recognize gave her a once over look she was very familiar with.

"Jezzy, this is Cain Forsyth."

Cain extended his hand to her. She held out her hand and he gripped it in his, bringing it to his lips. Jezzy gave him a lopsided grin.

"This is my wife, Jezabel Malfoy." Lucius said, obviously seething.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." Cain said smoothly.

Jezzy smiled at him and pulled her hand out of his. She approached Lucius and kissed his cheek.

"Sidra is throwing a tantrum and has to see you."

Lucius glanced at Cain before nodding and walking away. Draco stood awkwardly to the side. Jezzy turned to Cain.

"I have things to do, and I have to have a Death Eater with me. So, I guess, follow me."

Cain flashed her a devilish grin and followed her down to the dungeon. Draco watched them retreat and shook his head. The Dark Lord must be testing his father and Jezzy. Cain was trouble, and he could tell. He had given that look to Jezzy more than once.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jezzy led Cain down to the dungeons where she was making the potion Voldemort had requested her to make. She sighed inwardly. Did they have to send such a hottie to work with?

"How long have you and Lucius been married?" Cain asked. Jezzy opened the door to the room she was working in. "Ten years."

"Wow. You don't look old enough to have been married so long." Jezzy smiled and flicked her wand at the candles.

"I got married young."

"Arranged?"

"Certainly not!"

Cain held up his hands. "Sorry, it was just a question." He grinned. "Hand me the belladonna, please."

Cain made his way over to the ingredients and picked up a small bottle. He walked over to her and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She put three more drops of the concentrated belladonna into the potion and stirred it four times in a counter clockwise motion.

"What is it?" Cain asked, puffing his face over the cauldron. "Unless you want to die, I would suggest not breathing in." He stood up straighter and eyed the cauldron cautiously. "So, how old are you?"

"Twenty nine. Hand me the crushed scarabs."

He handed them to her and watched her add them to the thick grey potion.

"You look younger."

Jezzy smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She continued to stir it before setting down her ladle. She turned to look at Cain and sighed.

"I am a happily married woman, Mr. Forsyth."

"I wasn't..."

"So as much as I appreciate your innocent flirting, I must ask you to stop."

Cain smirked and leaned close to her. "Believe me, Mrs. Malfoy, if I were flirting with you, you would know it."

He straightened up just as the door was opened. Lucius walked in and stared at the two.

"I have arranged for a room for you." He said, looking at Cain. "Dinner will be served in ten minutes. Jezzy, I need to speak with you."

Jezzy smiled and followed Lucius out of the room. She turned back at the door and addressed Cain.

"Touch the potion and I will kill you." She smiled once again and walked up the dungeon steps.

* * *

When they reached their room Lucius shut the door a little too roughly. Jezzy jumped and spun around.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said shortly before sitting in front of the fireplace. She walked up behind him and began to knead his shoulders.

"I have to leave. I don't know how long I will be gone."

"Oh."

"I have asked Draco to stay for a few days..."

"Why?"

"Because of the children." He answered quickly. Too quickly. Jezzy grinned. "Oh, my god. You're making him stay here to keep an eye on me aren't you?"

"Yes you are!"

Lucius ran a hand through his hair and stood up. "I don't like him."

"Why?"

"Because. " He said, folding his arms over his chest. Jezzy rolled her eyes. "I see where Sid gets it from now."

He dropped his hands and tried to walk away from her. Jezzy stepped in front of him.

"I love you." She said simply.

He sighed and tried to get around her again. She stepped in his path and cocked an eyebrow. He sighed again.

"I'm not jealous."

Jezzy grinned.

"I love you." She repeated.

"I love you too."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I... know his kind."

"So do I."

He sighed again and leaned his forehead against hers. She tipped her head up and kissed him longingly. He kissed her back and was more than ready to throw her on the bed and ravish her, until a knock was heard at the door. Jezzy snickered and answered it.

"Dinner is ready mommy." Xanthus said.

"I'll be right down, dear."

She turned to Lucius. "We will continue this later."

Lucius grinned and followed her downstairs.

* * *

She sat next to Lucius at the head of the table. Cain sat across from her and Draco next to him. All of her children were present, including Rhiannon, who at the moment was smashing everything on her plate. Jezzy smiled at her.

"It tastes better if you put it in your mouth." Rhiannon squealed and hit the plate harder. Cain smiled at her.

"How long are you going to be staying here Mr. Forsyth?" Sebastian asked.

"As long as I am needed." He answered.

Lucius glared at his plate.

"Are you a Death Eater too?' Sidra asked.

"Sidra!"

"Sorry." She said and lowered her head.

Jezzy smiled weakly at Cain. He grinned back at her. The rest of dinner was in relative silence. Jezzy could hear Lucius grind his teeth and feel Cain's gaze fall on her. Draco kept clearing his throat and the kids were scraping their forks across their plates.

"Okay, I think we are all finished)' Lucius announced. "Off to bed."

The four of them, Drucilla, Sidra, Sebastian, and Xanthus, walked gloomily away from the table. Jezzy grabbed Rhiannon and kissed her messy cheek.

"I'm gonna go give her a bath." She said as she smiled up at Lucius.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Jezzy rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a quick, but passionate kiss. She pulled back enough to whisper in his ear before walking out of the room. Lucius straightened up and glanced at Cain.

"Draco, show him to the guest suite.' And then he left the room.

Draco stood and gestured for Cain to follow him. When they were outside of the room that he was to stay in, Cain spoke.

"You have a wonderful family."

"Yeah." Draco started to walk away before stopping and turning around. "Just keep your hands to yourself and everything will go smoothly."

Cain raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. He opened the door and entered his room. Draco watched as the door shut and walked back downstairs. He was definitely going to keep his eye on this one.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After giving Rhiannon a bath, Jezzy returned to her bedroom to find Lucius where she had instructed him to be. Naked and in bed. She grinned at him and locked the door.

Much later that night they lay in bed, cuddling.

"You don't know where you're going yet?" Jezzy asked.

Lucius shook his head. "And as I said, I have no idea how long this one will take. Could be a couple of days. Might be a couple of weeks.'

"But, we've never been apart that long." He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I could invite my cousin Martina to stay while you're gone."

"How old is she again?"

Jezzy chuckled. "Twenty two."

"Yeah. That might be a good idea." Jezzy laughed. "Alright. I'll write her in the morning."

"Write her now and she'll be here in the morning."

Jezzy giggled and he snuggled closer to her.

"Lucius, it's one in the morning."

"And she's young. She'll be awake."

Jezzy rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if she gets mad at me I'm telling her it was your idea."

Lucius smirked and rolled over. "Tell her to be here at nine!" He called after Jezzy.

* * *

When Jezzy woke up the following morning a letter from her cousin was waiting for her. She ripped it open and read it quickly.

 _Jezzy,_

 _I would love to come arid spend some time with you arid he kids. Where is Lucius going? I don't mind that it was so late. I was up binging. Kyle and I broke up. Again. Men are assholes. I'll see ya at nine._

 _Love you,_

 _Martina_

Jezzy smiled. Lucius was going to be happy. She ran downstairs and into the Study. Lucius was already behind his desk.

"She'll be here at nine." She said before she noticed Cain in the room. A wide smiled broke on Lucius's face. "Great."

Jezzy smiled and left the room. It was eight thirty so she decided she had enough time to feed Rhiannon and herself. She sprinted upstairs and grabbed a babbling Rhiannon and rushed back downstairs.

Rhiannon giggled madly and Jezzy practically tossed her into her highchair.

She wiped up a couple bowls of cereal and fed herself while Rhiannon tossed hers all over the place.

"I keep telling you, it tastes better in your mouth."

Rhiannon giggled happily and tried to throw a handful of cereal at Jezzy.

"Thank you." Jezzy commented dryly.

By the time they were finished it was two minutes to nine. "Wanna go see Cousin Martina?"

Rhiannon screeched and bounced in her arms. Jezzy laughed and led her into the foyer. She didn't have to wait long before the green flames whooshed in and Martina came bounding out of them.

"Jezzy!" She said loudly.

"Marti." The clasped each other close.

"I'm so glad you invited me over!"

"I'm so glad you came."

Martina took Rhiannon out of Jezzy's arms and spun her in a circle. "She just ate."

Martina stopped and grinned at her. "Whoops."

Jezzy shook her head. Lucius walked up the hall and saw them next to the fireplace.

"I see you made it well, Martina."

"It's always nice to see you Lucius."

Lucius smirked and looked at Jezzy. "I have to leave now."

Jezzy stuck out her lower lip. He smirked and leaned in for a quick kiss. Jezzy had other things in mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss dramatically. Lucius pulled her closer and squeezed. As they pulled apart they were breathless.

"Whoohoo Go Lucius!"

Lucius blushed, something only Jezzy and Martina could make him do.

"I love you." He said, kissing Jezzy's cheek.

"Love you too." Jezzy said with a smile.

He looked up at Cain and nodded curtly. After one last kiss, this one for his youngest daughter, he threw down the powder and stepped into the flames.

Jezzy sighed and stared after him.

"Jezzy, it'll be fine. He'll be back before you know it."

Jezzy took a shaky deep breath. "I know." She said with little confidence.

Martina patted her back.

"I can ask for reports to be sent to you on his progress."

Martina stood up straight and glanced at the man who was standing off to the side.

"Thank you Cain, that would be wonderful." Jezzy gave him a slightly watery smile.

He smiled back at her and walked away. Martina looked at Jezzy and grinned.

"That's why I'm here huh?'

Jezzy snorted a laugh. "Yeah, Lucius doesn't trust him."

Martina cocked an eyebrow. 'I don't trust him either. Can it bite him?"

Jezzy giggled. "Shut up."

Martina gave her an innocent look. "What?"

Jezzy shook her head and led her upstairs.

* * *

Though it was raining outside, Martina was out lounging by the pool. Jezzy had Rhiannon in the shallow end and the older kids were playing in the other end of the pool. Cain was watching from one of the tables. Draco stared at him for a long time before decided that he wasn't exclusively starring, at Jezzy. He stepped outside and noticed a new figure. A very nice, new figure.

Stretched out on the lounge chair was a gorgeous brunette with long legs and smooth skin. The sunglasses she had on covered most of her face, but what he did see made his belly twitch.

"Draco!" Sebastian called out. "Look what I can do!" He did a very nice back flip off the diving board.

"Nice one!" He shouted.

Martina slipped her glasses down the front of her nose and gawked at him. She had met him only once before. She was thirteen and she had fallen head over heels in love with him. He looked at her now and smirked. She almost melted.

"Draco, you remember my cousin Martina." Jezzy said as she stepped out of the pool and set Rhiannon in her play pen.

"Yeah." He lied. "Nice to see you again."

Martina blushed and smiled at him. "Hi."

He smirked again and sat down next to her. Jezzy smiled and sat next to her cousin.

"Marti is going to be staying with us for a while."

"Cool." Draco said, not taking his eyes off of Martina.

Jezzy smiled again and watched her children play. Martina and

Draco were staring at each other, and not talking so Jezzy decided to leave them alone. Give them some privacy. She stood up and made her way over to where Cain had seated himself.

"Are you enjoying yourself."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Your family is quite amusing."

"Thank you."

"Draco and your cousin seem to be huffing it off." Jezzy grinned. "Yeah. I thought they might."

"I still can't believe you have so many kids."

"I had triplets the first go."

Cain turned wide eyes on her. "Three?"

Jezzy smiled. "Xanthus, Sebastian, and Sidra are all the same age. Drucilla is just over a year younger."

"Wow." He shook his head. "You look great for it." Jezzy grinned. "Thanks."

She looked over when she heard Draco laugh.

"She's here because of me, right?"

Jezzy whipped her head around to look at him.

"Lucius doesn't trust me with you alone. That's why Draco and your cousin are here, right?"

Jezzy opened her mouth and closed it several times.

"It's okay. I understand."

Jezzy sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit." She said and stood up abruptly.

Cain stood as well. "What is it?" He asked.

"I have to stir the cauldron in three minutes." She wrapped a towel around herself. "Draco, I have to go do something. I'll be right back. Keep an eye on Rhia for me!"

"Yeah." Draco called out absently.

Jezzy ran into the house, closely followed by Cain. She made it with four seconds to spare and quickly stirred the contents of the cauldron. As soon as she was finished, she poured the still bubbling liquid into a vial. As she was setting the stopper she heard a pop.

"I see it is finished."

Jezzy jumped and dropped her towel. Voldemort and Cain stood starring at her. She blushed and handed over the vial. He took it and smirked at her.

"I see how Lucius was tempted by you."

He disappeared with another pop and Jezzy was left gawking at the spot he had just stood in, thoroughly offended.

Cain came up behind her. "I think it has been a long time since the Dark Lord saw a woman as nearly naked as you are.'

She spun around and found the Cain was close to her. Very close. Her head barely came to the middle of his chest and she had to raise it to look in his eyes.

"I am not naked."

"That's why I said nearly." He ran a finger along the strap of her bathing suit top.

She shivered and left him standing in the room alone.

* * *

"So how long are you staying?" Draco asked Martina.

"As long as your dad's gone."

"Oh. I hope he's gone a while then." Laying it on a bit thick aren't we Malfoy? He thought to himself.

Martina smiled at him.

"I think I'll go for a swim." She stood up and made her way to the pool.

Draco watched as she drove head first into the water. She resurfaced at the other end and slowly, oh so slowly, stepped out of the pooi. Draco snapped his mouth shut. Merlin, what next, are you gonna start drooling?

Martina smiled at him as she wrung out her hair. "It feels nice." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah." Smooth.

"You should get your suit on and take a swim with me."

"Uh." Draco looked down. "I have to go do some things first. Maybe another time."

Martina looked affronted but she sat back down. "Okay."

Draco stood up and walked as quickly away from her as he could. It would have been very awkward if she had noticed the state he was

in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jezzy walked outside in the cold rain and watched the storm clouds gather. Lightning flashed not too far away and the thunder boomed around her.

"It's not safe to be standing outside." Someone said from behind her.

She turned around the see Cain. He was holding a robe for her. She stepped back inside and let him wrap it around her. She looked up with a puzzled expression on her face and he smiled at her. Slowly he lowered himself until his lips were inches from hers. Jezzy sucked in a breath of anticipation.

Just before he kissed her she fell out of bed. Her eyes popped open and she looked around guiltily. She ran a hand through her hair and breathed a great big sigh. It was the fourth time she had had that dream since Lucius left. What was wrong with her? She crawled back in bed and looked at the clock. It was only four in the morning. She sighed again. There was no way she was going to get anymore sleep. She slipped out of bed again and pulled on her robe. She left the bedroom and made her way down to the kitchen to brew some calming chamomile tea.

When she got there she saw that the kitchen was not empty. Cain was standing in the doorway watching to storm like she had been in her

dream. She cleared her throat and he turned to smile at her.

"Storm wake you up too?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

She flicked her wand at the stove and started a fire under the tea pot. Cain continued to watch the storm as the water boiled. Jezzy bustled around, grabbing freshly dried herbs for her tea.

"Would you like a cup?" She asked.

He turned and smiled at her. "What kind?"

"Chamomile."

She grabbed another mug from the cupboard and set it on the

counter. He sat at the small table and sighed. Jezzy looked up at him, curious as to why he sighed, but she didn't ask. As soon as the water was ready she poured it into the mugs and placed the tea bags in the hot water. She set the mug in front of him and sat across from him.

"You look tired."

Jezzy smirked. "Haven't been sleeping well." She rubbed her hand on the back of her neck.

"Why not?"

Jezzy looked up at him, her hand still to her neck. She shrugged and continued to rub. She didn't hear Cain get up from the table, nor did she hear him come up behind her. But she definitely felt him place

his hands on her shoulders. She stiffened.

"I'm just going to help you relax."

He started to knead her shoulders and she bit her lip to suppress a moan. He was better at this than Lucius. She lowered her head and let him work out all of the knots in her neck and shoulders. He grazed a spot just under her shoulder blade and she sucked in a breath. He stopped and ran his thumb over it again. She couldn't help herself and she let out a low groan. She felt her lids droop and she lowered her head to the table.

Before long she was in bed, naked and writhing underneath... CAIN!? Her head snapped up off the table and she jumped out of the chair.

"I should get back to bed." She said before running out of the room.

Cain smirked after her. He hadn't even been trying.

* * *

Draco rolled out of bed and shuffled to the shower. After he was finished he slipped on some dark pants and a black shirt. After putting on a pair of shoes he stepped out of his room and into the hallway. He slowly made his way down the hail to the guest rooms. He stopped in front of a door and knocked.

Martina opened the door and squinted at him. "Morning."

"Morning. Are you ready?" He asked as he leaned against the door jam.

"Almost, I have to grab a sweater." She stepped back inside her room.

Draco pushed the door open and followed her inside. She went into the closet and came out with a thick wool sweater. She sat on the bed and pulled it over her head. Draco sat next to her. When she had it over her head she looked over at him and smiled weakly. He smirked back and leaned in. Suddenly she turned her head to sneeze and his lips landed on her cheek.

Shit! Draco sighed inwardly.

"Sorry." Martina said as she stood. "I need coffee."

He smirked and followed her down to the kitchen. A house elf met them at the door and asked what they wished to have.

"Coffee. Black." Martina said as she took a seat at the small table. Her request was placed in front of her almost instantly. She sighed

and took a grateful sip. She smacked her lips and groaned. 'Oh Merlin, that's the best coffee I've ever had."

Draco chuckled and sat next to her. She gave him a genuine smile. "Not much of a person until I get my coffee."

"I noticed."

She snorted a laugh and took another drink of her coffee. Draco sipped the tea he had ordered and watched her. She was so beautiful. Even when she spilt the last of her coffee down the front of her sweater.

"Whoops." She giggled, putting her hand to her mouth.

"I'll go change and then we can go."

"Sounds good." He smiled after her.

"You're leaving me?"

Draco turned around and saw Jezzy in the doorway. She looked like hell.

"Marti and I are just going out for a little while. Calm down."

"No, your dad will get pissed if you leave me alone with him." Draco narrowed his eyes and stood. "What are you more afraid of? Him? Or yourself?"

"Fuck you Draco." Jezzy stomped out of the kitchen.

Draco watched her leave and sighed. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake leaving them alone. He hoped Jezzy loved his father enough to keep herself out of trouble.

* * *

Jezzy informed the nurse that she had things to do and she needed her to keep an eye on all of the kids. Jezzy made her way down to the dungeon. She was bent on making every potion in the book as long as it kept her mind off her absent husband. As long as it kept her mind of the younger man. She sighed and shook her head. There was a tap at the door as she was gathering ingredients. The door opened and Cain walked in.

"We've been called."

Jezzy almost dropped the items in her arms. She set them down again and nodded.

"Grab my hand and I will lead us." He said after they had stepped outside.

Jezzy looked down at his outstretched hand and knew that she was being ridiculous. She placed her hand in his and Apparated.

* * *

Draco walked along the dusty road trying to remember why he had brought her here.

"Ooo, look at the rainbow!"

He smirked. Oh yeah, that was why. Martina was leaning over an old fence post looking up at the near perfect rainbow above their heads. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Martina turned her big smile on him and he grinned down at her. She was close and pivoted her body towards his and he placed his hand behind her neck. He watched her gulp and almost smirked. Slowly his lips inched towards her. She closed her eyes as they met and felt his velvet softness touch her. She sighed and leaned into the kiss.

The skies opened up and poured gallons on them. Draco pulled away and looked up, only to look back down quickly. Martina smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her again, with more passion. When they pulled apart Martina laughed. She spun in a circle and hugged him.

"Can we walk back?"

"Are you crazy?!"

Martina smiled again. "I thought you had figured that out already." Draco shook his head and laughed.

"Alright, but let's walk fast."

"Whoo-hoo!" Martina shouted, linking her arms with his and pulling him down the lane.

* * *

A/N UPLOAD SPAM. Note to self, never lose the .doc of a story so that you end up having to scan an entire story and replace it page by page into text. Taking for-fuckin-ever. Sorry for the slowness, but at least after this story is done, I have the last two in the series already in Word :D Thoughts welcome, and sorry for any mistakes I missed in my super quick edits ^^;

~Lady I


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jezzy and Cain appeared in a crowd of people. She saw Lucius and let go of Cain's hand. He shook his head slightly and she stayed where she was. Voldemort approached her and smiled his grotesque smile.

"Your potion worked wonders, my dear."

"Thank you, my Lord."

She looked fleetingly at Lucius.

"He is not yet finished with his task. You will see him soon." Jezzy nodded and tried to smile.

"I have a few more for you to make for me.' He handed her another list and she glanced at it before slipping it into her pocket.

"You are dismissed."

Jezzy frowned and looked at Lucius again. He smiled briefly at her. She took a deep breath and Apparated back to the house. Cain

followed her immediately.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

She turned and made her way to the dungeons to get a start on the potions list Voldemort had handed her. Cain followed her. When they got to the room she prepared her potions in, she rounded on him.

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"Excuse me, but I was instructed to be at your side. I've been lax and I'm surprised I wasn't punished for it."

"I just want to be left alone." Jezzy sighed.

Cain came up to her side. "You miss him that bad?"

She looked up at him and sighed again. "It's not just that"

"Then tell me. I can be your friend you know."

She hung her head and refused to answer him. He put his arms around her and gave her a hug. She was stiff at first and then she melted into him and dissolved into tears. Cain held her until her tears had dried up. She pushed away from him and smiled weakly.

"Sorry. I don't usually do things like that."

"What, let your stress out?" Jezzy smirked. "Yeah."

Cain rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "You should do it more often."

She looked up at him and sighed. "Maybe I should just go get some more sleep. I have time before I need to start these."

"Maybe you should."

She gave him a crocked smile and left the dungeon.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the kitchen when Sebastian walked in. Draco nodded to him and Sebastian nodded back.

"How was your date?" Sebastian said with a bit of a disgusted tone. "It was wonderful."

"Ew, you kissed her."

Draco laughed. "Trust me, you'll like kissing soon enough."

"If kisses are anything like what Janessa does, I seriously doubt it."

Draco laughed again. Sebastian sat next to his older brother and sighed.

"What's up, Seb?"

"I don't know."

Draco smirked. "Can't much help that out, mate."

"It's just... why does she do that?"

"Who?"

"Janessa."

"Oh. Well she does it because she likes you."

"Yeah, well I like a lot of people and I don't attack them."

"Girls are different than boys."

"Yeah, they sure are." Draco smirked again.

"Are you ever gonna get married?"

"Uh, one day. Why?"

"Aunt Maria said something like, "He's never gonna settle down." the other day."

"Yeah, well, Aunt Maria doesn't control my life."

"She probly wants to though. That's how girls are. They want to control every guy."

"Yeah."

Sebastian took a sip from his butterbeer. "Yeah."

Draco laughed and pulled him into a headlock. Sebastian struggled out of it and kicked him in the leg. Draco winced and tripped Sebastian as he left the room.

Sebastian stood up and smiled at him. "Nice one.' He said before scampering out of the room.

Draco shook his head and stared out the window. He loved his brother.

* * *

A/N One a day from now until the next book starts! Enjoy~~

~Lady I


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jezzy lay awake in the early morning hours, two weeks after Lucius had gone on his mission. Cain had been unable to get her any correspondence through any other Death Eater, and Lucius had been forbidden to write, as had any other on a mission, for security reasons. Jezzy tried her hardest to understand, and at times was perfectly okay with everything. It wasn't until she was alone in the giant bed she was supposed to be sharing with her husband, that she was having trouble with it.

Her dreams of infidelity, thankfully, had stopped. She had found a sort of peaceful middle ground with Cain. He was there for her when she needed him, mostly in regards to the potions and the three times she had been called to the Dark Lord, and he was absent when she needed to be alone. She was beginning to think that he could actually make a pretty good friend.

Martina was still with her, which made things easier, and Maria had been spending a lot of time with her as well. Blaise had been inducted into the Death Eaters three days ago. It was assumed that Draco was not far behind.

Jezzy sighed and rolled over. She had a sleeping potion in a very pretty vial next to her bed. She had yet to take any, she knew that the effects could become addicting. She looked at the clock and saw that it was two-thirty in the morning. She sighed again and grabbed for the vial. Two drops should do it, she thought to herself as she unstoppered it.

After taking it she lay back in the bed and waited for it to take effect. Her eyes lids became droopy and her mind became fuzzy. Her limbs felt like lead and she tried her best to get in a more comfortable position, but to no avail. Her eyes closed fully and she sunk into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the morning when she felt someone shake her. Her eyes opened fully to see both Maria and Martina standing over her.

"Oh good Merlin! Jezzy we thought something bad had happened. We were about to call in Severus." Maria said as she made Jezzy sit up.

"What?" She said groggily.

"Cain came to tell us that he couldn't find you and he was reluctant to come in the bedroom." Martina said as she handed her a glass of water.

"Huh?"

"What happened?" Maria asked firmly.

"I... I..." Jezzy lazily pointed to her bedside table.

Maria stood and found the small vial next to the bed on the floor. "What the hell is this?" She asked, shoving it in Jezzy's face. "Sleep..."

"A sleeping potion?" Martina asked.

Jezzy nodded slowly. She couldn't seem to get a grip on what was going on.

"How much did you take?" Maria asked. "What's going on?" Draco asked from the door. "She took a sleeping potion." Martina called out. "How much, Jezzy?" Maria asked again. Jezzy held up two fingers.

"Is mommy okay?" Said a small voice from the door. "She's fine, get back to your studies." Draco replied.

"Two of these?" Maria asked. Jezzy shook her head. "Two drinks? Two sips?"

Jezzy shook her head to each of these.

"Two drops?" This was a new voice.

Jezzy turned her head and saw a blurry head above her. She squinted and tried to bring it into focus.

"Leave, I can attend her.' The voice said.

Jezzy thought vaguely that the voice was very familiar. She smiled sleepily and lowered her head to the pillows.

"No you don't." The voice said and warm hands picked her back up and held her close.

"Hmmm." Jezzy said.

"Are you sure you only took two drops, Jezzy?" She felt their warm breath on her face.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She thought she heard more questions but she couldn't grasp what they were saying. She felt her body go limp and let her mind drift back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Her eyes popped open and she sat up abruptly. Her head swam and she grabbed it and fell back down to the bed.

"It might be best to take it slowly."

Her eyes popped open again and she looked for the voice. She rolled over and saw him in the chair next to her bed.

"Lucius!"

He smiled at her and hugged her tight. "When did you get here?" She asked. "Yesterday.'

Jezzy frowned. "How long was I asleep?" Lucius sighed. "I would assume for nearly two days."

"What! I only took two drops of that sleeping potion." Lucius held up the vial and she saw that it was half gone. "Wha..?"

"Jezzy, are you sure you only took two drops?"

Jezzy nodded. "Yes, I mean, maybe it might have been three at the most."

"How long have you been taking this?"

"I only took it once. I have been avoiding taking it because of the addictive qualities."

"Why did you take it in the first place?" Lucius asked.

"I... couldn't sleep."

Lucius stood and left her side. He began to pace.

"Did you perhaps wake up and take more?"

"Why would I do that, Lucius?"

Lucius stopped and looked at her.

"Jezzy, I came home to you half drugged out of your head. Half a bottle of sleeping potion is gone and you have been asleep since I got here. I'm just trying to figure out why."

Jezzy pushed herself out of bed and made her way to his side.

"Lucius. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to get a full night's sleep for once."

Lucius sighed and pulled her to him. He believed what she was

saying, but that didn't explain why so much of the potion was gone, or why she had stayed asleep so long. He kissed to top of her head and breathed in her scent.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you too." He whispered back.

* * *

"Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?" Sidra asked as she sat on her father's lap in the game room.

"She's going to be fine."

"Why is she sleeping again? She's been sleeping for so long." Lucius sighed. "She accidentally took too much sleeping potion. She'll be fine, she just has to sleep it off."

"Oh." Sidra said and cuddled up closer to her father.

Jezzy watched from the doorway and let a tear fall from her eye. She had no idea how things could have gone so wrong, when all she wanted to do was get some sleep. Now, her children missed her, her friends felt sorry for her and she was certain that Lucius was disappointed in her. She cleared her throat softly and Lucius turned to her. Sidra was fast asleep. He smiled and picked Sidra up, setting her on the couch. He followed Jezzy back to the bedroom. Jezzy sat on the couch near the fireplace and curled her feet underneath her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "Well rested. Finally." Lucius sighed.

"I really didn't mean for any of this to happen Lucius. I just..."

"I know." He rubbed his face with his hands. "I should have been here."

"Lucius, you had a job to do."

"Some job that was. All I did was follow this stupid mudblood around. Nothing happened and it turned out to be a false lead. I should have been here for my family. For you."

"Don't let him find out you said that." Jezzy said softly.

Lucius sighed again. "I won't be sent out again any time soon. He has enough lower level thugs to get jobs done without using his older and more valuable Death Eaters."

"That's good right?"

Lucius smiled at her. "Yes." He sat next to her on the couch and she put her head on his shoulder. "He wants us to mingle though."

"The Dark Lord wants us to have a party?" Jezzy giggled.

Lucius smirked. "Basically. I thought we could have it Friday night.

That gives us only two days to plan, but I think you, Maria and

Martina can handle it."

"I'm sure they will love that you offered them up for it." He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly.

"I love you." He whispered. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"OH MY GOD!" Jezzy screamed.

"WHAT?!" Maria called out to her.

Jezzy was in the bathroom and had just weighed herself. She was almost in tears. She popped her head out the door.

"I gained six pounds."

"Where?" Martina questioned from the couch.

Jezzy went back in the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. It was the day of the party and she was getting ready as best she could. She was excited, it had been a very long time since Malfoy manor had held any sort of party that wasn't geared towards the children and their birthdays. Now she was worried she wouldn't fit into her dress.

She slipped it off the hanger and sighed.

"Here goes."

She put the dress over her head and watched it slide down her body.

After a slight hitch over her hips it fell into place perfectly. Almost.

She still had to zip it up.

"Maria!"

"What now?" She asked as she poked her head through the door. "Zip."

Maria grinned and flicked her wand at Jezzy's dress. The zipper slid into place. Jezzy smirked and smoothed the thin material over her belly. Maybe the scale had been wrong, she thought. She turned in the mirror to examine her butt.

"Sexy as ever." Lucius said from behind Maria.

Martina broke into a fit of laughter as Maria jumped and she heard something drop in the bathroom.

"That's not funny!" Maria said indignantly.

Lucius chuckled and stepped into the bathroom.

"Which jewelry are you wearing?' He asked.

She smirked at him and pointed to the silver and ruby necklace he had given her long ago. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"The guests will be arriving soon. You three best hurry." Jezzy smiled. "Alright girls, you heard the man. Chop chop!"

Maria and Martina had a contest to see which of them could do Jezzy's hair best. Maria wanted it to stay down, but Martina thought it would look better up. After much discussion Martina pointed her wand at Jezzy's head and made her creation. It was a half up half down do, with curls around her face and the back of her neck. Jezzy smiled at the mirror.

"I like it."

Martina clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Yay! I win!" She said before sticking her tongue out at Maria.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Come on, we still have to finish up."

As soon as they were dressed they checked themselves one more time in the mirror before descending the stairs. Most of the party goers where there and the three of them were fashionably late the their own party. Jezzy spotted Lucius across the room speaking to a man she vaguely remembered. She waved and he smiled at her. She made her way from social group to social group, making introductions and meeting people she wasn't sure if she had met before. By the time she had made one circuit of the room she was exhausted. She stepped out back on the porch to breathe in the cool night air.

"Hot it there isn't it?"

Jezzy spun around and smiled at Cain. "Yeah."

She turned back around and stared up at the stars. She felt something brush her back and her mind became very fuzzy for a moment. She shook her head and it cleared. She turned once more to look at Cain. She hadn't realized just how handsome he was tonight.

"I love your hair." He said.

"Thanks Martina did it."

He smiled arid grabbed a curl. For some reason this didn't bother Jezzy in the least. She smiled up at him.

'Would you care to dance?" He asked her.

"I would love to." Jezzy said as she linked arms with him.

He led her out to the dance floor and in to a slow waltz. They smiled at each other and laughed. Lucius stood off to the side of the dance floor, watching them closely. He couldn't help but remember that Jezzy had first lured him off at a party very similar. He watched as she threw her head back and laughed at something he said. He smiled down at her and whispered something close to her ear. The glass in Lucius's hand broke suddenly. The woman next to him screamed out and Lucius rolled his eyes and picked up the fallen pieces of glass. When he stood back up Jezzy and Cain were nowhere to be seen. His heart dropped into his stomach

"No." He whispered.

* * *

Jezzy sat in the chair out on the balcony and sighed. Cain was a wonderful dancer. He sat next to her and picked up her hand and started playing with her fingers. She sighed and put her head back on the chair.

"I really like you Jezzy." He said softly. "I like you too Cain. You're a nice guy." Cain snorted out a laugh. "Would you do me a favor?" He asked.

Jezzy lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "What kind of favor?"

"I would love to go for a walk on the property.'

Jezzy smiled. "It dark outside."

"Take me on a walk, Jezzy."

"Okay." Jezzy said, even though she frowned and couldn't figure out why she had agreed so readily.

She stood, her hands still in his and they walked down the stairs.

* * *

Martina watched from the window as her cousin walked away from the party with Cain.

"What the fuck does she think she's doing?" She said out loud. Maria turned to her. "Who?"

Martina just pointed out the window at the retreating forms. Maria gasped.

"Something's up." She said, tapping her chin. "You go get Lucius. I'm gonna follow them."

Maria frowned at her but nodded and went to find Lucius. Martina slipped out of the doors and ran across the patch of grass that led to the living maze. She stopped outside of them and listened for any sound. Faintly she heard her cousin giggle and she set off into the maze.

Meanwhile, Maria had found Lucius and beckoned him to the side. "What is it?" He asked.

"Uh, Martina and I saw Jezzy... and Cain leave the party together. I'm so sorry."

Lucius gulped and turned white.

"They went off towards the maze." Maria hoped she hadn't written Cain or Jezzy's death warrant with those words.

Lucius nodded once to her and left the party.

* * *

Cain stopped her not long after they had entered the maze. She turned to look at him and he pulled her close.

"Cain, we shouldn't..."

"Kiss me Jezabel."

She didn't think twice about setting her lips to his. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and hers joined it in a familiar dance. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Why am I doing this? She asked herself. I don't want to do this! She broke away from the kiss and tried to push him away. "Cain, I don't..."

Cain smirked at her.

"Take your hair down. I like it better down."

She felt herself reach up and pull out the pins in her hair. She shook it out and looked at him. He grinned and advanced.

* * *

Martina scooted behind a bush and watched the scene play out. Jezzy took the pins out of her hair and watched as Cain approached her. He slipped his hands behind her neck and brought her face close to his. She turned her head at the last minute and said, "No!"

Martina watched as Jezzy pulled herself away from Cain.

"Jezabel. Kiss me again."

To her horror, Jezzy hesitated only a moment before running back into his arms. Then Jezzy pulled away again and slapped him.

"What did you do to me?" She asked.

"Shut up and do as I say!"

Cain pulled her forcefully into his arms and tore open the front of her dress. Jezzy kissed him back. She tried to struggle once more when Cain pulled her hair roughly and said, "Submit!"

Jezzy went limp in his arms and let him ravish her.

"Jezzy!"

Martina jumped when she heard Lucius's voice ring out.

* * *

Jezzy jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around. Her eyes were huge and her mouth worked as she tried to speak. Lucius saw the stark panic in her eyes.

"Come here Jezzy." Lucius said.

Jezzy took a step forward and stopped. Her head cocked to the side and she smiled.

"Jezzy come here!"

"You want to stay with me Jezabel." He heard Cain say quietly.

Lucius watched as Cain came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He grinned as he whispered in her ear and cupped her bare breast. Lucius watched as Jezzy's eyes glazed over as she nodded. Lucius grabbed the wand at his side.

"Let her go, Cain."

"Why? She wants to be here." He turned to speak in her ear. "Don't you baby?"

A tear escaped Jezzy's eye as she nodded. Lucius watched it fall off her chin and raised his wand.

"One more time, Forsyth, let her go."

"Make me."

A bright red light exited the end of Lucius wand and struck Jezzy in the chest. She fell over and hit the ground hard. Before Cain had a chance to get his bearings Lucius struck him with the same curse. He crumpled into a heap on the ground. Martina came running out of the bushes.

"Oh my god! Did you kill them?"

Lucius turned to her and stared. Martina looked up at him, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"No." He whispered.

He knelt down next to his wife and covered her breast. He pointed his wand at her and muttered the counter curse. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. She started to cry and he gathered her close. If he had been correct in what he saw, she had been Imperisised.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lucius picked Jezzy up in his arms and carried her back to the house. She wasn't sure how he got Cain back, but at that moment she didn't really care. Her mind was still a little fuzzy and she couldn't stop crying. Lucius took Cain and Jezzy down to the dungeons.

Severus appeared out of nowhere and helped Lucius put Cain in a chair.

"Incarcerous." Lucius muttered as he pointed his wand at Cain's still form in the chair. "Rennervate."

Cain's head snapped up and he looked into the steely eyes of Lucius. He grinned and began to laugh. Lucius back handed him.

"Lucius." Jezzy said from behind him. Lucius turned towards her.

"I want to do it."

"But Jezzy..."

"He violated me and I want to know why." She said in a soft voice.

Lucius stepped aside and stood next to Severus. Jezzy pulled a vial out of thin air and smiled at Cain. His eyes widened and her smiled grew.

"Open up." She said as she grabbed his face.

He held his lips tightly together and smirked at her. "Please?"

He snorted a laugh and she kicked his shin. He groaned and his eyes rolled, but his mouth stayed closed. Jezzy sighed and kneed him in the groin. His mouth popped open and she poured the contents of the vial down his throat. He choked and sputtered and Jezzy stepped back.

"Who are you?"

"Cain Forsyth."

"Why are you here?"

"The Dark Lord sent me."

Jezzy glared at him. "Why else?"

Cain smirked at her. "To kill you."

"Why?"

"Cause that's what your father wanted."

Jezzy swallowed hard and Lucius stepped up behind her. "When did you speak to him?"

"A few years ago."

'Elaborate."

"I was told to go see him. I never knew who sent me there. I met with him once and he offered me his daughter if I promised to kill her when I was done."

"You...!"

"Lucius!" Jezzy snapped.

She didn't bother looking at him. "Continue." She said to Cain.

Cain grinned at her. "So I worked my way in with the Death Eaters. It wasn't hard, my father is one. Just my luck that the Dark Lord sent me to you."

He started to laugh. "You have no idea what I've done to you."

Jezzy's eyes grew large, but she stood her ground.

"Looks like your about to tell me a story then."

Cain grinned again and started.

* * *

Cain had found the secret door into her bedroom the second night he was there. Every night, after Lucius had gone, he snuck into her room and watched her. Most nights she tossed and turned. Many nights she lay awake until the wee hours of the morning. Finally his perseverance paid off. He watched as Jezzy pulled out a vial from her bedside and stared at it. She sighed and opened it, tipping it slightly so that only a few drops fell into her mouth. The effect was almost instant. She fell back onto the pillows of her bed and sighed again. He watched as she twitched a few times and then seemed to go limp.

He stood from his hiding spot and grinned. Now was his chance. He crept up to the bedside and looked down at her sleeping form. He pulled back to covers and sighed at her beauty. She was wearing only a thin blue shift. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he grinned. He stripped off his clothes and crawled in beside her. She whimpered in her sleep and he watched as her brow furrowed. He smirked and leaned in for a kiss. She didn't give any response.

He ran his hand under her shift and found her bare. His eyes rolled again as he positioned himself between her legs. He watched her face as he entered into her softness, noting the lack of reaction. He kissed her again as he pleasured himself. He was almost finished when she started to shake her head. Her eyes popped open and she screamed.

"Shut up!" He said as he covered her mouth.

Her eyes were wide and tears began to leak out of them. She bucked her hips and he only laughed at her.

"Yeah, that's it. I like that."

The door to the bedroom crashed open and Martina walked in the room.

"Jezzy? Are you okay? I heard you scream..." She stopped when she saw Cain in the bed.

"What the..."

"You know, you really should knock. I wasn't finished."

"C…"

He growled out a curse and hopped off the bed.

"Marti go get..." Jezzy spoke but was cut off.

"Oh, no you don't." He flicked his wand at the door and it slammed behind Martina. "You think I'm just gonna let you leave?' He laughed.

Martina stood in one spot, tears started to form in her eyes. He pointed his wand at her and she suddenly felt better. Free. Empty.

"Grab that vial off the bedside table won't you dear."

Martina smiled and nodded as she made her way over to the bed. She picked it up and handed it to him.

"Oh, no. You go ahead. Let me just get something out of the way first." He pointed his wand at Jezzy. "Sorry, but I can't have you remembering this. Obliviate.'

Jezzy's eyes slid out of focus. Martina poured half of the vial in her mouth and smiled up at Cain. He wiped her mind and sent her off to bed. He looked down at Jezzy one last time and decided he was done for the night. He kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

Jezzy, Lucius and Severus stared at Cain as he finished the story. Jezzy was shaking with rage. Lucius stepped forward with his wand raised at Jezzy rounded on him, sticking her own wand in his chest.

"He's mine!" She said through clenched teeth.

Lucius stepped back at the venom in her voice. Jezzy turned and smiled down at Cain.

"I want to do this alone."

"But Jezzy…"

"Alone, Lucius. You too Severus."

Severus came up behind Lucius. "Perhaps it is best we leave her to it."

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving her alone with him. What if something happens?"

Severus sighed and looked at Jezzy who was breathing heavily as she wrung her hands around her wand.

"I think she will be fine. Let her do this on her own."

Lucius stared at the back of her head for some time before he nodded. He touched Jezzy's shoulder as he left the room. She didn't even acknowledge him. As soon as the door shut behind them Cain smiled up at her.

"What are you going to do to me? Use the Cruciatus?"

Jezzy smiled. "Oh, no. I have something much better in mind." She waved her wand and a cat of nine tails appeared in her hand. Each end had a small piece of metal tied to it. "Something a little more old fashioned."

Cain's eyes bulged and his breathing became fast. Jezzy waved her wand again and he was stripped from the waist up. Keeping his hands tied she attached him to a hook hanging from the ceiling.

"Come on Jezabel. It wasn't that bad. I could have done a lot worse you know."

Jezzy raised to whip and hit him hard across the back. His screams filled the chamber as she hit him over and over again. She started to laugh and hit him harder. She kept hitting him until his screams had stopped.

* * *

Lucius was in the bedroom, pacing, when the door opened and Jezzy walked in. She was covered in blood spatter. He started to walk towards her, but she ignored him and went straight to the bathroom. He heard the tap turn on and sighed. Then he heard a loud, gut wrenching sob and ran into the bathroom. Jezzy was on the floor, naked, her body wracked with sobs. He kneeled beside her and touched her tentatively. She threw herself into his arms and cried until she passed out. Lucius rocked her and rinsed her off before setting her in the bed. He left her to return to the dungeons. He wanted to get her mess cleaned up before she woke up.

When he opened the door to the chamber he gasped. Cain hung suspended from a hook in the ceiling; his skin looked to have been stripped off. A whip was on the floor along with a pile of salt. He looked close at the body and saw that the salt was crusted on the wounds. He checked for a pulse and found none. He sighed and left the room to find Severus. He was going to need some help with this.

* * *

A/N Can't remember if I posted yesterday, so have two :D Hope those who celebrate had a good turkey day yesterday. Enjoy, and always, comments welcome~

~Lady I


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After Lucius, Severus and Draco took down the body they used their wands to clear the room of any trace of him. Since Cain was a Death Eater the Ministry of Magic was not called in. Instead, Lucius and Severus incinerated the body and put the ashes in an urn. By the time they were finished the last of the oblivious party goers had gone home. Lucius and Severus made their way up to the bedroom where Jezzy was still sound asleep. Severus leaned over her and probed her mind. Her eyebrows twitched but she made no other reaction. Severus sucked in a breath and stood up straight.

"She seems to be fine. She remembers everything in stark detail, but her mind is strong. She will be alright after a time." He said.

Lucius nodded and Severus left the room. He sat next to the bed, in the chair he had sat in all night when he had first gotten home and watched her sleep. The images of Cain's lifeless body hanging from the ceiling kept flashing before his eyes. It wasn't that he had never seen anything like that before. He had seen far worse deaths than that. He had never been in love with the person who had inflicted such horror. He frowned down at Jezzy. He had no idea that she had that in her. The Dark Lord was going to be intrigued when he heard of her actions. This, unfortunately, didn't bode well for Jezzy. She may after all be called into the service of the Dark Lord.

Lucius let his thoughts wander and his eyelids droop. Before long he was fast asleep with Jezzy's hand in his.

* * *

Jezzy woke the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Lucius in the chair next to the bed. He was still wearing his dress robes from the night before. She smiled at him and sat up. His eyes fluttered open and she grinned.

"Morning." She said brightly.

He smirked. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

The night's events flooded back to her and her smile faltered a bit. "I'm okay."

His brow furrowed. "Are you sure? I can take the kids somewhere for

the day to give you a break."

"Thanks, but I think I would rather not be completely alone today." Lucius nodded and yawned.

"Get those clothes off."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her.

"And get into bed, silly."

He chuckled and did as she bid. Jezzy stretched and told him that she was going to take a nice long soak in the tub. He nodded absently as he nestled into the pillows. When Jezzy got into the bathroom she turned on the tap for the huge both tub and looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She turned to survey every inch of her skin and noticed five long scratches on her back. They hurt quite a bit. She poked one of them and winced. She must have gotten a little over- enthusiastic last night with the whip and hit herself. She sighed and grabbed the backs of her arms. She shook herself and hopped in the bath tub.

As she sank slowly into the steaming hot water she sighed. The heat infused her every limb and she realized just how sore she was. She sighed again and leaned her head against the head rest, letting the hot water lap against her chest.

The events of last night played back through her mind. She remembered everything that had happened. The dancing. The walk to the maze. Inside the maze when Lucius found them. Every horrific sentence of what Cain did to her. And then what she did to him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to think of something else. She didn't want to live that again. Ever again.

* * *

Jezzy tip toed out of the bedroom a while later so as not to wake Lucius. She closed the door behind her, turned around and ran into someone. They caught her and she looked up into his eyes. Draco had a mixture of sadness and trepidation in his eyes.

"How... how are you doing?" He asked. She smiled. "Better than I thought I would be." Draco nodded and chewed his lip.

"I take it you know what happened." He nodded again. "Most of it." Jezzy swallowed and stepped away from him. "We..., we, uh, cleaned it up for you."

Jezzy gritted her teeth. "Thank you." She said before walking away from him.

Draco watched her walk to the nursery. He was scared for her. Just then someone goosed him and he cried out softly. He heard a giggle and turned around.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

He smiled down at Martina half-heartedly.

"What?"

"Jezzy." He said simply.

"Oh." Martina lowered her head. None but Lucius, Severus and Jezzy knew the whole story. "How is she feeling after last night?"

Draco shrugged. "She said she was fine." They both looked at the nursery door.

"Did you want something?" He asked, looking down at her, his face much softer than before.

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot when I saw your butt." Immediately she blushed and regretted her words.

Draco laughed softly, put his arm around her, and led her back downstairs.

"So...?"

"Oh. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go for a swim with me."

Draco smirked. "Sure."

Martina cocked her head when she noticed he sly smile on his lips.

His gorgeous, soft lips. She watched those lips curve into a smirk.

And then they were on hers. Gently he pressed his lips to hers and

she felt her toes curl. He was so...

Draco pulled away and smirked down at her. "I'll meet you down there."

Martina smiled and ran off to her room to change.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jezzy was playing with her children in the game room when Lucius found her. She smiled up at him and beckoned him over. He sat next to her and watched as Rhiannon crawled over to sit in Drucilla's lap. Drucilla smiled down at her.

"Rhia. You made it all the way over here?"

Rhiannon smiled and shrieked her pleasure. Drucilla smiled. Sidra rolled her eyes.

"I can't concentrate with her screaming all the time." She said.

"Go somewhere else. No one will miss you." Sebastian said under his breath.

"Sidra!"

Sidra's head snapped in the direction of her father, whom she had not noticed was in the room. Her face pinkened and she bowed her head. "Sorry." She muttered.

Lucius smirked and kissed Jezzy on top of the head. Her smile faltered a little before she brought it back. Luckily no one noticed. Rhiannon began to get fussy and Jezzy picked her up out of Drucilla's lap.

"I'll go put her down. You four get your work done."

Sebastian groaned as he stomped his way back to the table his homework was sitting on. Sidra finished her work and left the room without a word. Xanthus and Drucilla were already finished so they decided to go practice their instruments. Sebastian put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Having trouble?" Lucius asked from the couch.

Sebastian nodded and continued to stare at his parchment. Lucius stood and walked over to the table his son was sitting at. He looked down at the paper and noticed that he was working on Herbology for beginners. Lucius almost sighed himself. It had been so long since he was in school and Herbology had never been his best subject.

"What is the question?" Lucius asked as he sat next to his son. "Name five different species of wand trees."

"Well, my wand is made of Elm. Your mothers is of Holly. Draco's is of..." Lucius paused. He couldn't remember what his eldest son's wand was made of.

Sebastian looked up at him expectantly. Lucius stopped himself from running his hand through his hair. For some reason he looked around the room, as if it would give him the answers he sought. He could hear the violin and piano from the room down the hail. He walked to the door and stepped out.

"Dru!" He called out.

The music stopped and Drucilla peeped out the door. "Yes, father?"

"Come here please."

Drucilla stepped out of the music room and approached her father. "What is it?" She asked.

Lucius smirked. "Five types of wood used for wand making.' Drucilla smiled.

"Rosewood, oak, vine wood, cherry, hornbeam, holly, mahogany, willow yew, ash and maple."

Lucius grinned and patted her shoulder. "You are so very smart."

"Everyone knows that stuff." She stopped and looked up at her father. "I mean..."

Lucius smirked again. "Go practice."

Drucilla nodded and Lucius stepped back into the room to help Sebastian finish his work.

* * *

Later that evening, after everyone else had gone to bed, Jezzy and Lucius sat in front of the fireplace in their room avoiding talking about the night before. Lucius sighed and stood to refill his glass of cognac. Jezzy watched him as he came back to sit next to her.

"We have to talk about it some time."

Jezzy smirked. "I'd rather just pretend it never happened."

"You know we can't do that." Jezzy sighed.

"1 want you to know that no one can blame you for what you did to him."

"I know." Jezzy whispered.

She grabbed the drink out of Lucius's hands and tossed it down her throat. Lucius watched with a look of concern on his face. He had watch more than one person in his life turn to drink after their first kill. He took the glass back from her and set it on the side table. Jezzy looked up at him guiltily and felt her chest bum with the alcohol.

"Talk to me." Lucius said in a hushed tone.

"I have no idea what to say, Lucius."

"Just talk."

Jezzy stood up, grabbed the glass off the side table, and headed towards the bar. Lucius stood and intercepted her, taking the glass from her hand. Jezzy glared at him.

"I just wanted a little more."

"No."

"Damn it Lucius! I'm dealing with this the best way I can. I really don't think that a drink or two is going to make much of a difference."

"No." He said firmly.

Jezzy ripped the glass out of his hands and threw it against the wall.

They both stood there, staring at the shattered glass on the floor.

Jezzy turned on her heal and left the bedroom. Lucius started to follow her when he saw Draco and Martina in the hail. They looked at him quizzically.

"Draco, would you please follow her. She..." He looked at the floor and sighed at his own inadequacies. "Needs someone."

Draco furrowed his brow, but obeyed his father. He kissed Martina's cheek and hurried after Jezzy. Martina looked at Lucius.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Lucius looked at her a long time before answering.

"She just needs more time I guess." That said he left the hall and shut his bedroom door behind him.

Martina was tempted to follow Draco, but figured they needed to be alone for this. Jezzy and Draco both had told her how close they had been and still were. She sighed and went back to her room.

* * *

Draco found her about fifteen minutes later sipping vodka in the Lounge. He shut the door behind him and walked over to her. She turned and smiled up at him. He took the drink out of her hand and set it aside. Gently, he pulled her into his arms. She was stiff for a moment before she sighed and leaned into him. She had forgotten how nice it was to be held by him. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about all that had changed over the years. She loved her life, her husband, and her children, but sometimes she realized how far she was from the person she thought she would become. Draco let her cry it out as they stood there next to the window. When she felt that her tears were finally dry she pushed him gently away.

"Thanks."

"Why couldn't you do that with father?"

"He wanted to talk about it."

Draco nodded.

"I take it you don't want to."

Jezzy shook her head and sat down on one of the couches.

"It's not that." She sighed. "I don't know how to feel, Draco."

He sat next to her and poured her another drink. She smiled when he handed it to her.

"Always knew how to loosen me up for a talk."

Draco smirked and poured himself a drink as well. Jezzy laughed and shook her head. They sat back in silence, drinking their drinks. After a while, Jezzy giggled.

"What?" Draco said with a silly grin.

"Remember that time, when we were like fifteen, and you stole that shit from your dad?"

Draco sat up, his eyes wide. "Oh yeah, that disgusting drink from France."

Jezzy jumped up into a sitting position. "Yeah, and you said it tasted like donkey piss."

Draco laughed.

"Anyway, remember what we did that night?" Jezzy asked. Draco snorted and nodded his head. "Yeah. After you attacked me..."

Jezzy interrupted. "If I remember correctly, Mr. Malfoy, you weren't exactly beating me back with a stick."

Draco laughed and continued. "We sat under that tree and watched the stars together, contemplating our futures."

Jezzy's smile faltered. "What happened to that girl, Draco?"

Draco frowned at her, his mood suddenly, dramatically different. Jezzy looked down at her hands and picked at something on her pants.

"Jezzy, you're still that same girl."

"No I'm not. Do you realize that we are almost thirty? What did you say you were going to do?"

Draco scratched his head, trying to remember. "You said I should be a professional gigolo, but I told you that I was already rich and didn't need to do that." Jezzy smiled. "So I figured that I'd find a nice, easy, respectable Ministry job."

"And you did it." Draco nodded and grinned. "Do you remember what I said?"

Draco frowned again. "You wanted to sing." He said quietly. "Yeah."

Draco pulled her into another hug and suddenly had a great idea. He pushed her away from him and pulled her to standing.

"So sing!"

Jezzy smirked. "I'm too drunk to sing."

Draco walked over to the piano by the stage. "Humor me."

Jezzy smirked and stepped up to the piano. "I will remember you?"

Draco smirked and sat down in front of the piano. It was the only song he knew how to play on the piano. Jezzy had forced him to learn it that summer. Made him practice every day until he had it perfect. Then they would be in this very room, night after night, singing this song she loved so much. He ran his hands over the keys and placed his hands on them before starting to play. Jezzy grinned and closed her eyes.

 _I will remember you_

 _Will you remember me?_

 _Don't let your life pass you by_

 _Weep not for the memories_

 _I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

 _Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_

 _It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

 _We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

 _I will remember you_

 _Will you remember me?_

 _Don't let your life pass you by_

 _Weep not for the memories_

 _I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose_

 _Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_

 _Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_

 _You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

 _I will remember you_

 _Will you remember me?_

 _Don't let your life pass you by_

 _Weep not for the memories_

 _I will remember you_

 _Will you remember me?_

 _Don't let your life pass you by_

 _Weep not for the memories_

 _Weep not for the memories_

Draco looked up at her and saw fresh tears on her cheeks. He stood and hugged her close.

"I need another drink." She mumbled into his chest.

Draco laughed again and grabbed the bottle that was closest to them. He held it up in the air as in a toast.

"To memories." He took a long pull off the bottle.

Jezzy took the bottle from him and saluted with it. "To memories." She said before drinking a quarter of the bottle.

Draco laughed at her when some of it dribbled down her chin. She smiled up at him and wiped it off. She hugged him again and thanked him for being with her.

"It's been so long since we hung out, just the two of us, I forgot how nice it was. She looked up at him and swayed a little.

Draco blinked a couple of times, trying to bring her into focus. He heard her giggled and he smirked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. When he looked at her again she was staring up at him. He smiled and kissed her nose. She swallowed as he brought his lips to hers. He pressed them softly against hers and she sighed, pressing hers back. At the same time both of their lips parted and let each of their tongues slide into the others mouth.

They sighed, remerging the flavor of the other. Jezzy pulled away and looked up at him. Draco sighed.

"We. She started.

"You need another drink.'

Jezzy laughed and they sat together on the couch until they drank themselves to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When Lucius walked in the room he had to stop and catch his breath. He blinked a bit, trying to make sure this wasn't some memory. Lying on the couch was his son and wrapped around him was his wife. Draco was on his back, his left arm hanging off the side, his right around Jezzy's waist. Jezzy was face down on top off him, her right leg hanging off the side, her arms tucked under her chest. She was snoring slightly. His lips twitched. He had walked in on this scene more than once when they were younger, and he wasn't sure what the feeling was that was rising inside him. Amusement, curiosity, or despair.

He cleared his throat and Jezzy snorted as her head popped off of Draco's chest. She looked around the room and saw Lucius.

"Ah, Jezzy your elbows!" Draco groaned.

Jezzy rolled off of him and tried to stand before she realized her head would fall off if she did. She sank to the floor and curled up in the fetal position. Draco, too, was clutching his head. Lucius couldn't help but smirk. He walked over to the bar and reached behind it, grabbing out the potion for curing hangovers. He handed one to both Jezzy and Draco. They swallowed it gratefully. After a moment Jezzy sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I thought I said I never wanted to get the drunk again?" She asked as Lucius helped her stand.

Draco laughed and looked at his father. Lucius smirked and led Jezzy out of the room. Before he left he nodded once to Draco. It was that moment that the entire night came flooding back to him. He put his hand over his eyes and sighed.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit."

He rubbed his hands over his face and blew all the air out of his lungs. He desperately hoped Jezzy was too drunk to remember that he had kissed her. He rubbed the back of his neck and hung his head. What the hell had he done that for?

* * *

Jezzy showered and dressed while Lucius tidied up his Study. While in the shower she thought about the night before. She had desperately wanted to wash her worries away and the best way she knew how was booze. She smiled to herself when she thought about spending time together with Draco. She remembered singing while he played the piano and how they had talked about the old days. A few parts were a bit blurry, but she had no fears. Nothing of the true events that happened during those blurry times even crossed her mind.

She found Lucius and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her. She kissed him back and hugged him tight.

"Thank you."

He nodded into her neck and kissed her again.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked cautiously.

Jezzy smiled up at him. "Remember that song I made him learn on the piano?" She asked and he nodded. "We played that. It was so nice. Then we just reminisced about things and must have fallen asleep on the couch. But yes, I did enjoy myself. I feel much better."

He smiled. "Good."

She slipped out of his arms and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go check on the kids."

He smiled and watched her go.

* * *

Draco went for a walk as soon as he had showered. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. He rubbed his lips and remembered the taste of her. It had taken him almost a year to get rid of that taste. He thought he would never get the chance to do that again. His gut burned with the memory of her soft, full lips pressed against his. He sighed and tried to press the memory back. He never wanted to forget it, but he couldn't have it on his mind.

He walked back to the house the same time Jezzy was exiting it. She smiled and waved at him. He sighed with relief. There was no way she would be this happy to see him if she remembered.

"Feel better?" She asked as she got to his side. He smirked. "Yeah."

"I was coming to find you. Sebastian says he needs to talk to you."

Draco smirked again and followed her back inside. He cleared his throat.

"So did you have fun last night?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was really nice to hang out again."

He nodded. Definitely didn't remember that kissing. He followed her all the way up to the game room where Sebastian was looking over his new work. Draco smirked. Probably needed help with it. Jezzy left them alone and he sat next to him.

"What's up?"

"I have something to tell you."

"So I gathered."

Sebastian didn't smile. "Why were you and my mom on top of each other in the Lounge this morning?"

Draco's eyes widened. "We... uh..."

'What were you doing with my mom?"

"Sebastian, your mother is going through a lot right now and she needed a friend last night. She drank a little too much, and so did I, and we fell asleep on the couch. Nothing for you to worry about."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. "You got drunk with my mom?' Draco laughed and scrubbed his hands over Sebastian's head. "Shut up.', "Booze is nasty." Sebastian said as he straightened his white blond hair.

"Remember that when you're fifteen please."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Draco stood and slapped the back of Sebastian's head.

"What?" He asked, turning around to look at Draco. "You're such a prat."

Sebastian flipped him off and Draco left the room laughing.

* * *

Martina saw Draco walk out of the game room and smiled. She

walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"So, what did you and Jezzy do last night?"

"Oh, we got drunk and passed out in the Lounge." Martina furrowed her brow. "Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Draco was leading her to his room and she stopped. "What is it?" He asked.

"I just remembered I have something to do."

"Like what?" He sighed. She did this every time he tried to get her alone in his room.

She looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. "I just have some things to do." She said before turning and walking away.

Draco watched her tread down the stairs. He sighed and went to his room, locking the door behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Draco pulled Martina to the side of the hallway and kissed her. She sighed.

"Is that all you think about?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "No. I think about other stuff too." Martina rolled her eyes and tried to walk away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. "You are!"

Draco gave her an exasperated look. "What?!"

Martina rolled her eyes again. "I don't want to do that. You know it, so stop pushing me."

"Damn it, I'm a grown man. Do you expect me to just turn things like that off?"

"No, just tone it down."

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

Martina shook her head. "Fine, maybe you should just back off completely."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us not seeing each other anymore."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Draco stomped off in the other direction and left Martina to stew. She stomped her foot and went to her room.

* * *

Jezzy had just put Rhiannon down for her nap when Lucius called her in to the Study. She walked in and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"We are being called in." He said simply, standing and coming around the side of the desk.

"What?" Jezzy asked.

He looked at her with an unreadable look on his face. "Now?"

"Yes."

Jezzy sighed. Lucius wrapped his arm around her and Apparated them to where they were being called. He led Jezzy to a dark room that contained only a candle to see by. Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room with his hands in front of him as if in prayer. Jezzy walked in in front of Lucius and stood before him. Voldemort did not raise his head until the door closed.

"You killed one of my Death Eaters." He said calmly. Jezzy pulled herself up straighter. "Yes, I did."

He raised his head and looked deeply into her eyes. "You realize that you will be punished for this?"

She swallowed over the lump that had formed in her throat. "Yes." She nodded.

Voldemort smiled a lipless smile and looked at Lucius.

"Lucius, will you take Jezabel's left arm in your hand?" Lucius didn't hesitate and grabbed her arm. "Hold it out for me."

Lucius extended Jezzy's arm forcefully. Jezzy looked up at him with panic in her eyes, but he avoided her gaze. Voldemort smiled again and whispered as he took something out of his cloak.

"Eye for an eye, Jezabel."

He stuck his wand to her arm and she was struck by a blinding pain. It felt just as Lucius had described it. Like a rusty knife on fire. She gritted her teeth and put her chin close to her chest. Three tears leaked out of her eyes before he stopped. She looked down at the newly made Dark Mark on her arm. She almost cried but held it all in.

"She cried less than you did, Lucius." Voldemort said slyly.

Lucius made no comment. Suddenly another man came up beside her and grabbed her other arm. She furrowed her brow and tried to pull away from him. He chuckled and twisted her arm behind her. She whimpered and looked up at Lucius, who was still slightly behind her. Again, he avoided her gaze. She looked back at Voldemort and saw that he was smiling again.

"And now for the punishment."

"I thought..." She didn't finish her sentence because of the blindly pain the flared across her body.

She screamed involuntarily and faintly heard the man on her right laugh. Her body jerked out of both Lucius's and the other man's hands and she fell to the floor, writhing in pain. She didn't realize how loud she was screaming until the pain suddenly stopped. She sobbed and tried to sit up, but only managed to push herself off the ground about five inches.

"Perhaps next time you will think twice before you kill, though I must admit I like your style."

He hit her again with a loud "Crucio!" and she began to twitch on the floor, screaming as she felt like her skin was on fire and her head was going to split apart. The man on her right kicked her in the stomach and still Lucius made no move to help her. Finally, with her last ounce of strength, she looked up at Lucius and saw the deadness in his eyes before she passed out from the pain.

* * *

Lucius carried her up to their room and laid her gently on the bed. He sighed as he looked down at her. He hoped against hope that she realized that he could not have helped her. That he needed to show no emotion in front of the Dark Lord. He brushed the hair off her forehead and kissed it.

A few hours later Jezzy opened her eyes and stared at the wall in front of her. She realized she was in her room, the one she shared with her husband. She almost started laughing at the thought but stopped herself. She didn't think she would be able to stop if she started and she knew that wouldn't be a good thing. She heard the door behind her open and she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Jezzy?" She heard Lucius's soft voice.

She didn't move and heard him sigh. She felt him crawl into bed next to her and kiss her shoulder. She had to suppress a shudder. He sighed again and rolled over. A tear escaped Jezzy's eye. She never thought she could hate him as much as she did at that moment.

* * *

She woke before Lucius and slipped out of bed to shower and change. When she was finished she tip toed out of the room and went to check on her elder children. They were gathered in the game room tinkering around before lessons.

"Hi mom!" Xanthus said, running up to her and giving her a big hug.

"Hey. I'm gonna head over to Aunt Maria's house for a bit with Rhia. You guys be good for me, okay?'1

Each of them nodded and she left the room to get Rhiannon ready. When she had her dressed and a diaper bag packed she headed towards the fireplace downstairs to floo to Blaise and Maria's. At the bottom of the stairs she ran into Draco.

"Hey, father said you weren't feeling well."

Jezzy sneered and snorted out a laugh. Draco furrowed his brow. "We'll talk about it when I get back."

He watched her grab the powder and throw it down, stepping into the green flames and out of sight. When Jezzy appeared at Maria's a house elf met her.

"I will tell the miss you are here.' It said before turning and walking away.

"No need, Perry, I'm right here."

Perry nodded and disappeared. Maria smiled at Jezzy until she noticed the look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private?"

Maria led her into the Sitting room and they sat on the couch. Jezzy let Rhiannon play on the floor.

"Spill it, love." Maria said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jezzy opened her mouth, but before any words came out, she shuddered and burst into tears. Maria grabbed her into a hug and let her cry it out. When she was finished she began with the party and told her everything up until the night before.

"He just stood there?!" Maria was flabbergasted to hear that. Jezzy nodded. "Rhia, don't climb on that."

Maria stood up and plucked Rhiannon off the floor.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Maria. I can't even look at him right now."

"You should flay him like you did that bastard Cain! He deserves it!" Jezzy snorted a laugh. "I have to get going. The kids..."

"I know. If you need me just owl me okay? Or I could come back with you tonight."

"I'll owl you."

Maria walked Jezzy and Rhiannon back to the fireplace and hugged them both once more before they were gone. When Jezzy arrived home it was just before dinner. She took Rhiannon upstairs and left her with the nurse before she went down to the dining room. Martina was sulking at the table, but at that moment Jezzy didn't really care. She didn't really care about anything. And that scared her. After everyone, including Lucius, was at the table, Draco tried to make small talk but was very unsuccessful at it.

He watched Jezzy rub her left arm absently and gave her a puzzled look. She avoided his eyes. When he looked at his father, he got the same reaction. After dinner Jezzy walked back upstairs and into the room she shared with Lucius. She sighed and grabbed an arm load of clothing. As she was coming out of the closet Lucius stepped in the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to another room."

"Jezzy..."

"Lucius, I can't be around you right now."

"I couldn't have helped you last night."

Jezzy glared at him. "If you loved me in the least you would have tried."

That said, she left the room. Lucius stared after her and hoped that he hadn't ruined his marriage because of his lack of action.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Martina was out by the pool on a brisk November morning when Draco approached her. She pretended he wasn't there when he sat next to her. He sighed.

"I'm sorry about the other day. It was wrong of me to try and push you into anything like that.'

"Damn right you're sorry."

Draco hid his smirk from her and cleared his throat again. "Forgive me?"

Martina cocked her head to the side. "No."

"What?"

"I want you to beg."

"I'm not begging."

Martina shrugged and stood up to leave.

"Okay. Please. Please forgive me."

Martina raised her eyebrows as if she expected him to continue. Draco's mouth worked as if he was trying to find the words.

"Hi never do it again. I promise. Please, forgive me."

Martina tried to suppress her smile but gave in and pulled him up off the ground. "Alright, but you can't ever do it again.t'

"Promise. No more kissing Martina. Check." She slapped at him and he smirked. "Just kidding."

* * *

Jezzy was sitting with her older children in the game room late one afternoon, almost a week after the incident, as she called it. Drucilla was tinkering with her violin, Sebastian was throwing a ball against the wall, Sidra was sitting daintily at the table, picking through the puzzle her and Xanthus had started the day before. Xanthus looked up at his sister and winked. They had been debating on whether or not to bring up the Hogwarts issue ever since they had noticed their parents weren't speaking to each other. They had first noticed after a very awkward dinner about a week prior. Jezzy had avoided anyone's look and Lucius was sullen and picking at his food. Later that night, Drucilla and Sidra had come into the boy's room and told them that they had seen their mother take some of her things into the room down the hall.

When Sidra had asked her father what was wrong he just replied, "It's nothing to concern yourself about" And even though Sidra had pouted, Lucius had not answered her question.

"Mom, have you thought about whether or not you're going to send us to Hogwarts?"

Jezzy smiled and looked up from the book she was reading. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I have thought about it."

"And...?" Sebastian asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"I think it would be a good experience for all of you."

Her last word was drowned out by her four eldest children jumping up and whooping for joy.

"When do we get our book list?" Xanthus asked.

Jezzy smiled again. "1 only went there for a couple of months, so you'll have to ask..."

At that moment Lucius walked into the room. The mood went from warm and happy to ice cold in an instant. Drucilla actually shivered. Jezzy's nostrils flared and she stood, setting the book deliberately on the table next to the couch. Lucius looked at her pleadingly as she walked passed him, careful not to touch him in any way.

He sighed and then forced a smile for his children. "Daddy, mom says we get to go to Hogwarts!" Sidra said excitedly. Lucius halfheartedly smiled. "I'm sure you will all enjoy it."

He sat down and was hit with a barrage of questions from all of his children.

* * *

Draco and Martina exited his room, the both of them had very satisfied smiles on their faces. After he had apologized the other day, they had barely left the bedroom. Martina blushed and looked up at him. He smirked at her and kissed her forehead.

"That was great." She whispered.

He smirked again and wrapped an arm around her. He was glad that she had finally agreed to go to bed with him. He was getting blue balls. He led her down to the kitchen, they were both a bit hungry and needed to replenish their systems.

When they got to the kitchen however, Draco heard someone sniffle. He stopped outside the door ad held Martina back. He peaked inside and saw Jezzy sitting at the table, the sleeve of her left arm pulled up to reveal, much to his surprise, the Dark Mark. His whole body stiffened and he realized what could possibly be wrong between his father and Jezzy.

"I'll catch up with you later. There's something I have to do." He whispered to her.

She frowned but walked away from him, looking back more than once. He sighed when she had finally gone and slipped into the kitchen. Jezzy jumped and pulled her sleeve down.

"I already saw it." He said softly as he sat down next to her. Jezzy wiped her nose and gave him a half assed watery smile. "You ready to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

Jezzy opened her mouth just as Lucius walked into the room. Her mouth snapped closed and she stood up abruptly from the table. There was a thick awkward silence as they stared at each other. Draco looked between his father and Jezzy and felt very concerned. This was not just a fight. This was something that could be the end of their marriage. Draco had to stop his stomach from fluttering. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, but it wouldn't do right now.

"Hello father. How has your day been?" He asked politely. "Good." Lucius answered in a dead voice.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"No!"

The words were said at the same time and Jezzy pulled herself up straighter and walked out of the kitchen. Lucius slumped into a chair and put his head in his hands.

"When did Jezzy get the Dark Mark?" Draco asked. "It was her punishment for killing Cain." Lucius stated numbly. "Is that why she's not speaking to you?"

Lucius shook his head and stood up. "I have things to do." He said before exiting the room.

Draco stared after him. Something had happened that night and he was going to find out what, no matter what it took. Draco stood arid went to hunt down Jezzy.

* * *

A/N Whoops, got distracted again ^^; Comments welcome~


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Before he found her he felt his left arm burn. Shit, he thought, why does this happen now? He stepped outside and Apparated to where he was being called. When he got there the Dark Lord was standing off to the side, as if waiting for more people. Draco linked his fingers behind his back and waited patiently for his Master to speak. It wasn't long before two more people joined. Draco was surprised when he saw both his father and Jezzy appear.

"So happy you could join us." Voldemort said from the shadows. "Jezabel, I have your first mission. You will have a partner though, seeing as how it is your first." He gestured to Draco. "Since you two know each other and presumably work well together, you will go with Draco. He has already completed two missions of his own. As much as I like your style," He leaned close into Jezzy's face at this point. "1 would not want you to get carried away and kill them before you have gotten your answers."

Jezzy swallowed and nodded.

"For you Lucius, I also have a few things to do. Murdoc will brief you iii the other room." Lucius left the room with a backwards glance at Jezzy.

Jezzy ignored him.

Draco inched closer to her, waiting to receive their orders. He was nervous about going with her, about having a partner in general. He wasn't sure if he wanted Jezzy to see how vicious he could be. Then again, he had already seen how vicious she could be. Voldemort smirked, if that was what you could call it, and handed Draco a slip of parchment. Draco took it and put it in his pocket. He grabbed Jezzy's hand and led her out of the room, aware that the Dark Lord had just dismissed them.

They Apparated back to the house. Jezzy ran upstairs to get a few items of clothing and tell her children she loved them. Lucius was already there when she burst into the game room. She stopped and looked around before she spoke.

"You are all going to have to stay with Aunt Maria until we get back. Martina will help you pack and make sure you get there. I'll be back in here after I pack for hugs and kisses." None of the children replied and she left the room before Lucius could talk to her.

She felt him follow her anyway. When she got to the room she had been staying in for the past week he followed her in and shut the door behind him. Jezzy stopped in the middle of the room and turned towards him. Lucius cleared his throat.

"He's sending you out then?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Jezzy, are you ever going to forgive me?"

Jezzy just stared at him. "Would you have done something if it were Narcissa?"

Lucius swallowed. "Jezzy, if I would have stepped in he would have killed me and then probably killed you."

Jezzy just shook her head. "I would have done it for you. I would at least have looked at you!"

"I...!

"Get out!"

"Jezzy..."

"OUT!"

"Jezzy, I love you."

Jezzy shook her head. "1 wish I could return that sentiment, Lucius."

Lucius felt like someone had ripped out his heart and set it aflame. He stood there for a long moment, just staring at her. Jezzy felt a few tears slip out of her eyes and stepped into the closet to grab a few things. When she walked out Lucius was still standing by the door. His arms were slack at his side and he was staring at the floor. Jezzy walked up to him and stopped two feet away.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. The whole situation

was tearing her up inside and she knew it must be hard on him too.

She slipped the knapsack over her shoulder and reached out a hand.

When it came into contact with his arm, he shuddered.

"If you get back before I do, get the kids from Maria please." She said softly.

Lucius nodded and she noticed the tears in his eyes. She got suddenly very angry with him. What right had he to cry? She stepped back and left to hug and kiss her children good bye. She avoided their questions and left the room to find Martina. She was waiting with Draco by the fireplace in the foyer.

"Has he told you?" She asked, her mind and body drained of all emotion.

"Yeah."

Jezzy nodded. "Good. Write to Maria and tell her you are bringing the kids over till we get back. You can do whatever, but I don't want the kids here."

Martina nodded and hugged her. Jezzy hugged her back and grabbed Draco's hand. He smiled down at her and they Apparated.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They were going to be staying in a small village while the searched for their query. Apparently the person knew that there was someone after them and had decided to have a run. Draco shook his head at the room they were to stay in. There was only one bed, a single bathroom and a small television set on a rickety dresser. He sneered at it all as Jezzy set her bag on the bed.

"I guess we have to share the bed." She said as she took off her jacket. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Do you want to sleep on the floor?"

"No."

"Well neither do I. So we have to share."

Draco nodded and set his bag next to hers. They were posing as a married couple, it was much easier to keep a low profile that way, which was why they had the small single room.

He pulled the parchment out of his pocket and looked at it again. The majority of it was a picture of a very fat wizard with beady eyes and short cropped hair. Jezzy grabbed it from him and looked at it for the third time.

"Merlin, he's ugly."

Draco laughed and stuffed the parchment back in his pocket. He had almost lost it once to a large gust of wind, and he wasn't about to get killed for a piece of paper. Jezzy plopped on the bed and let out a big sigh. They had been traveling on foot for three days. They were instructed to pose as backpackers on their honeymoon. Jezzy and Draco both were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep till next Tuesday, but they had a job to do.

It was going to take a couple of days for the local Muggles to get used to seeing them, and for them to get any real answers out of them. Jezzy had suggested the tavern for that night. She really just wanted to nick a few bottles, come back to the room and drink herself to sleep. Draco didn't care, as long as they went to bed soon.

Jezzy changed her clothes in the tiny bathroom while Draco changed in the bedroom and they walked together down to the tavern called The Wet Whistle. Jezzy laughed at the sign as they walked in and took a seat at the bar. Draco almost ordered fire whiskey before Jezzy put her hand on his arm.

"We'll just have two of your best beers." Jezzy said, giving Draco a sideways glance.

Draco shrugged and drank the beer that was set in front of him. It was disgusting but he drank the whole thing as they chatted politely with the barkeep. After Jezzy had had three beers they decided to head back up to the room to get some sleep.

Draco slipped the key in the door and let Jezzy go in first. He locked to door and started puffing up charms so that no one could attack them while they were sleeping or hear what they said while in the room. He heard bottles clank together and looked over at Jezzy. She had pulled out two large bottles of a very dark liquor and set them on the bed.

"Where did you get those?" He asked with a smile.

She grinned as she opened one of the bottles and took a swig. When she finished she smiled again as the liquid burned down her throat.

"I nicked it while no one was looking."

Draco laughed and sat next to her taking a drink from the bottle. "I forgot how good at that you were."

Jezzy smiled and took the bottle from him. She was surprised he had not asked her any questions about her and Lucius since they had left. He figured he didn't want to ruin the fun that they had been having. Jezzy had mentioned that she didn't think the Dark Lord wanted them to have this much fun, but Draco had told her about the last time he was out and how he had been told these hilarious stories by the guy he was with.

Jezzy took another drink and lay back on the bed.

"I want to tell you now." She whispered.

Draco didn't ask what she meant, he already knew and he silently lay next to her. She was silent for a while before she started, but when she did, the words flowed out of her like she wasn't in control of them. When she was finished she lay there, staring at the ceiling, waiting for a response from Draco.

Draco had his fists clenched at his sides and was almost shaking with anger. He grabbed the bottle and took a long pull off of it. Jezzy rolled over on her side and stared at him. He shook his head and took another drink, handing the bottle back to her. Neither of them said anything as they drank the rest of the liquor. Jezzy sat up with difficulty and put her eye to the mouth of the bottle.

"It's almost gone."

Draco sat up and copied her. "Yeah."

Jezzy giggled. "I've missed you Draco. Why don't we do this more often?"

"Because this is the first mission we were sent on together."

Jezzy laughed, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. Draco smirked and kissed the side of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. Slowly she brought her lips to his. He leaned in to her and pressed his lips against hers. She giggled again and opened her mouth slightly, drawing her tongue across his upper lip. He sighed and sucked her tongue into his mouth, pulling her whole body close.

Jezzy melted into his arms as his hands rubbed up and down her spine. Her hands reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. He shuddered when her hot, soft fingers touched his chest. She pulled his shirt off and broke out 'of the kiss to press her lips to his neck. Draco wanted nothing more than to rip her clothing off and have her right there, but he let her do what she wanted. She trailed hot kisses down his chest until she reached his nipples. She giggled again and bit one of them.

"Ouch!" Draco shouted.

Jezzy laughed and rolled off the bed, falling onto the floor with a loud thud, making her laugh even harder. Draco, thinking it would be funny, rolled off the bed and landed on top of her.

"Oof!" Jezzy said as the air was knocked out of her.

When she got it back she laughed and pulled him close to her. He didn't hesitate in kissing her. He trailed his lips across her neck, sinking his teeth into the spot he remembered so well. She cried out and grabbed his shoulders, arching her back. His blood was pumping hot and he pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head. She had her bra undone before he could even toss her shirt aside and he smirked at her.

She reached for the front of his pants. He let her unbutton them and slid them off for her. She had been wearing a long pleated skirt and he slowly ran his fingers up the side of her leg. She threw her head back as he lifted her skirt and touched her most intimate spot. He smirked when he saw her flushed face, her eyes full of fire. She pulled him close and wrapped her legs around him, begging for him to move faster.

Draco complied instantly. He pulled his boxers off, ripped her panties away, and plunged into her. Jezzy screamed and they began to rock together.

* * *

Jezzy woke the next morning with a backache and a pounding headache. She reached for the covers and pulled them over herself. She heard someone groan

"Shut up!" She whispered as loudly as she could.

Draco groaned again and pulled her close. When she realized she was naked her eyes popped open and, despite the pain in her head, she rolled over and pulled the covers off Draco. He too was naked.

"Draco!"

He grabbed his head and rolled over, reaching for the blanket. "Draco! I'm naked!"

"Good now shut up!"

"Draco!"

Draco sat up and squinted at her. "What?" He said through his teeth.

"Draco, we... we..."

He looked down at himself and sighed. "So. It's not like we haven't gotten drunk and fucked before."

"Draco, I'm still married."

Draco sighed and pulled her close. She fell on top of him, the blanket between them. He looked into her eyes and sighed again. She swallowed and realized what she wanted more than anything at that moment. She put her lips to his and kissed him with all the passion and frustration she was feeling. Draco groaned and kissed her back. She pulled the blanket away and straddled him. Draco watched her face as he slipped inside her. Watched her eyes roll back and her skin flush. His breath quickened and he rolled her over, taking charge. Jezzy moaned and let him. She knew that she may regret this one day, but right now she didn't care.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jezzy crawled beneath a window and listened to what the occupants were saying.

"I can't figure why he wants to sleep in the basement, but I let him." A woman said.

"Well, you just be careful around him while Bruce is gone. I don't trust that fellow." Another woman's voice said.

"Oh, I will. I should get to bed."

"Alright dear, I'll see you in the morning."

Jezzy heard the front door open and shut. She knew where their query was. She tip toed back to the Inn and slipped quietly inside.

Draco was asleep on the bed and she threw her gloves at him. He sat up and blinked at her.

"Found him." Jezzy said simply.

Draco jumped up arid got dressed. They slipped out of the Inn and Draco followed Jezzy to the house she had been listening at. She showed him a window to the basement.

"What do we do first?" He asked.

"You're the one who's done this before."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked around the house to the front door. He took out his wand and Jezzy stopped him just before he used it. He looked at her quizzically and she rolled her eyes and reached for the knob, pushing the door open. Draco rolled his eyes and stepped inside. Jezzy pointed to the door to the basement and they went down. Draco pointed his wand at the bottom of the stairs. There was a small light, like that from a television, with which they could see by, and they began to descend the stairs. On the last step a loud creak was heard and a man jumped off the couch. Draco pointed his wand at him and a red light flew out of it. The man fell to the floor, stunned.

"Ok, you get him out of here while I set it up to look like the decided not to stay."

Draco nodded and again pointed his wand at the man. The man floated up the stairs effortlessly and Jezzy set to work. By the time she was finished it was starting to get light outside. She hurried out of the house and off into the woods where Draco had the guy. When she got there however, the man was dead and Draco was leaning against a tree.

"What the hell?"

Draco shrugged. "He talked. So I listened. He answered every

question and more."

"So you killed him?"

"Knew too much Jezzy. A Memory Charm would have been useless."

Jezzy sighed. "Fine, you killed him, you bury him. I'll see you back at the Inn." Jezzy walked slowly back to the inn, thinking over the past week. The morning after she had slept with Draco she had told him it was a big mistake.

"What the hell do you mean?" He had shouted at her.

"I mean that I shouldn't have done it and I regret it."

"You know what? Fuck you! You wanted it so bad each time I couldn't have pushed you away if I wanted to."

Jezzy stood tall. "It will never happen again, Draco."

Draco had glared at her and stormed out of the Inn. She didn't see him for the rest of the day,. and that night when he got back he told her sharply to start sneaking around looking for answers because he wanted to get done with this as soon as possible. He then grabbed one of the blankets and a pillow off the bed and slept on the floor.

Since then he had barely talked to her unless they were in public, but they had gotten the job done. Jezzy packed her things and waited for Draco. She sighed as she thought about what this was going to do to Lucius. He would never forgive her. He would never forgive Draco. He would probably kick her out onto the streets and not let her see her children anymore. A tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of never seeing them again. Of never seeing Lucius. She hadn't forgiven him for what he did the night of her punishment, but she wasn't really angry at him anymore. Perhaps because of the lead weight on her chest, she couldn't be mad at him.

Draco returned and packed his things in silence. They checked out of the Inn, walked a ways into the woods and Apparated to the Dark Lord. The report was short, but informative. The Dark Lord merely nodded and dismissed them. Jezzy Apparated back to the house and wanted to see if Lucius was back yet.

Draco popped into the house behind her. She spun around and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We are going to figure this out."

"Figure what out. I made a stupid mistake and I am going to tell Lucius as soon as I see him."

"What, are you stupid? He'll kill you."

"I don't care. He has a right to know what I did."

Draco's eyes got big. "He's gonna kill me too." He breathed. "Not my problem."

Draco back handed her. Jezzy almost fell to the floor and grabbed her cheek.

"You fucking slut! I'm not going down because you suddenly have a conscience."

Tears pricked her eyes as she tried to walk away from him. He reached for her and she pulled out her wand.

"I will do what I think in necessary. Even if it means screwing myself over. What we did was wrong, and he has a right to know. If you didn't want to take the chance of your father's anger, you should have pushed my drunk body away from you."

Draco watched her walk up the stairs and cursed loudly before Apparating back to his house.

No one was upstairs. Jezzy walked into the room she had shared for ten years with her husband and she sighed. She dropped her bag on the floor and breathed in the scent. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She was going to miss this all when he kicked her out. She wondered fleetingly if he would get back together with Narcissa. She shook her head, brought her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms about her legs. She sighed and set her forehead on her knees. With one more shuddering sigh, she began to cry.

* * *

Lucius walked into his room and saw her on the bed, crying. He

stood there for a moment, not know what to do. He walked up next to her and sat down. Her head jerked up and her eyes got wide.

"I didn't know you were back." She whispered.

Lucius smirked. "Just got back." He frowned when he saw the large bruise on her face.

"Oh."

They were silent for a moment.

"Why were you crying?" He asked softly.

Jezzy's chin trembled. "I... I did something... terrible"

She burst into tears. Lucius thought he had a pretty good idea what she had done and his heart sank.

"What happened?" He asked.

Jezzy took a deep breath. "I slept with Draco."

She hung her head and continued to cry. Lucius stared at her, feeling angry at what she had done, but relieved she had told him and that she obviously felt bad about it. Unfortunately for Jezzy, the anger won out.

He stood up quickly as if the bed had burned him. "You what?" He asked in a menacingly low tone.

Jezzy continued to hang her head.

"How many times?"

"Twice." It was barely audible.

Lucius's jaw clenched as he ground his teeth. "Why?"

Jezzy lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "I was drunk the first time. The second... I..."

"Just wanted to?" He asked with sarcasm.

"I needed to be loved."

"I love you. You had me!"

"You weren't there for me when I needed you."

"I told why I did what I did! I didn't do it to hurt you!"

"And I didn't either!" Jezzy shouted back.

Lucius's hands were at his sides, clenched into tight fists. She thought for a moment that he was going to hit her and a little voice inside her head told her she would have deserved it. She lifted her chin and waited for the blow.

But it never came. Lucius walked away from her and slammed the door behind him. Jezzy felt empty and realized for the first time in two weeks that she was wrong. She was wrong to feel as angry as she did at him. She was wrong for what she had said to him during their first fight. She was wrong for sleeping with Draco. She was simply wrong. She sank to the floor and wanted to die.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Why is mom just starring out the window?' Drucilla asked her brothers and sister a few days later.

Xanthus had been very upset about it since they had gotten home. He didn't like that his mother was like this and glared at his father behind his back. It had to be his fault. Sebastian was more concerned with Christmas, which was just around the corner, and was making a list. Sidra was upset because their father was storming around the house and ignoring everyone.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I wish they would both stop it. It can't have been that bad." Sidra commented.

Drucilla nodded and glanced at her mother again. Jezzy was in the game room sitting in the chair by the window. She had come in the see if they needed anything, sat down, and hadn't gotten up. That had been four hours ago. Drucilla stood up and walked over to her mother as Lucius walked into the room. When she reached her side she tapped her on the arm. Jezzy turned to her, tears in her eyes, and smiled.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Lucius stayed by the door, still unnoticed by anyone. Jezzy pulled

Drucilla onto her lap and hugged her.

"I'll be okay." She whispered.

Her three other children were watching her from the table. "What's wrong?" Drucilla asked.

Jezzy sighed. "I did something stupid, and before you ask, I'm not telling you what it was. It was just really stupid."

"Is that why dad is mad?"

Jezzy's chin quivered and she nodded. "He has every right to be mad at me." She whispered again, fresh tears falling from her eyes. She rolled them to try and stop the flow and smiled. "Look at me being a big baby. I'm going to get some fresh air, you four be good."

As Jezzy stood, Lucius backed quietly out of the door and into the hail. He waited until the door opened and closed again before he cleared his throat. Jezzy jumped and turned around to face him. They stared at each other before he spoke.

"We need to talk." He said simply and without emotion.

Jezzy nodded and followed him into the room they had shared for ten years as husband and wife. They sat on the couch in front of the fire and Jezzy shifted uncomfortably. She wondered if he was going to finally tell her to get out of his house. She hung her head. She deserved it.

Lucius cleared his throat and looked at her. He had so much he wanted to say. He was angry that she had betrayed their marriage and slept with Draco. Angry at Draco for taking advantage of her while she was drunk. Angry at her for feeling the need to do it a second time. He was terrified that she wanted now to be with his son; wanted to take his family away from him. He knew this was ridiculous, if Jezzy had really wanted that, she would have already gone.

He was sad that she had been treated so poorly in the last month, by every man she had cared for. First she was drugged and raped. Then she killed someone for the very first time. Then she had received the Dark Mark and torture from the hands of he Dark Lord himself, as he, Lucius, stood there and tried his best to put on a blank face. To top it all off she had been sent on her first mission with the very person she should not have been with in her vulnerable state.

He shook his head and sighed.

"Jezzy, what are we going to do?' He asked sadly.

Jezzy looked up at him. "I will leave when you ask me to.' She answered softly.

He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. "I'm not asking you to leave."

"Why?"

Lucius looked up at her. "I..." He sighed. "I just can't."

"Oh." Jezzy hung her head again.

"Jezzy, I'm very angry about what you did. But..." He shook his head. "I love you."

Jezzy burst into tears and nearly fell off the couch. She never thought she would hear him say that again. And then he did something that made her cry even harder. He pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried. She sank into him as he held her tight and cried it all out. He held her long after her sobs had died.

"I haven't forgiven you." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered back.

He kissed the top of her head despite himself and hugged her tighter. "I'm so sorry." She whispered into his chest.

"I am too."

* * *

Drucilla crept back into the game room with a small smile on her face.

"Well?" Her siblings asked.

"Okay, so mom cried a lot and dad said he hadn't forgiven her. But her kissed her head and said 'I love you', and hugged her a whole lot. I think they are going to be happier now."

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Xanthus said as he plopped back down on the couch.

"So they aren't getting a divorce?" Sidra asked. Drucilla shrugged. "It doesn't sound like it."

"Good." Sidra said under her breath and left the room. Sebastian whooped and threw his little red ball at the wall again. Drucilla shook her head and left the room as well.

* * *

The next week went by much more smoothly than the last month had. Jezzy and Lucius, though he had not forgiven her, spent more time together. Jezzy was still cautious around him, as he was with her. They never touched each other, but the fact that they could be in the same room now and laugh with the children was enough for both of them for the time being. The children were getting excited about the upcoming holidays, making their Christmas lists. Sebastian's was three feet long and Jezzy had laughed at him when he handed it to her.

"Oh, sure." She had said.

Maria had been busy with family issues, her grandmother was very sick, so Jezzy had held back from telling her how she had almost ruined her marriage. She hadn't seen or heard from Draco or Martina since she had gotten home. She wondered if Draco was still ttying to date her cousin, and if she knew what they had done. When her thoughts traveled this far she shook herself. She didn't want to think about that anymore. It was over. It wasn't worth thinking about.

Sidra handed her Christmas list to Lucius and he smiled down at it. "You want a what!?"

"Please, daddy?"

Lucius opened his mouth to speak as Jezzy leaned over to look at the paper. Sidra wanted unicorn. She shook her head.

"No." She said with a laugh.

"You heard your mother." Lucius said with a small smile.

Sidra looked ask if she were going to cry. She stood up and crossed the room. Lucius looked up at Jezzy and smiled. Jezzy shook her head and smiled back down at him. The sadness she had been feeling was still in her eyes and his smile softened. Their children watched this exchange with bated breath. Drucilla smiled, expecting them to kiss, even though she thought kissing was gross. Instead Jezzy stood up straight and reached out for Xanthium's Christmas list. He smiled shyly and handed it to her. She folded it with the others and slipped them inside her pocket.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and get some tea. Want anything?" She asked Lucius.

He shook his head and she left the room. At the bottom of the stairs she thought she heard a giggle. She went to investigate and saw the last person she wanted to see.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Draco was standing in the foyer with Martina and they were kissing. Jezzy's heart sank. He obviously hadn't told her. Martina turned and smiled at her, but Jezzy couldn't bring herself to smile back.

"What are you doing here" She asked Draco. "Martina just had to see you." He said with a cocked eyebrow. "Martina, I think we should talk."

"Jezzy..." Draco said in a warning tone.

"Shut up Draco!"

"What's going on?" Martina asked.

Jezzy took a deep breath. "Martina, Draco and I..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Slept together." Jezzy finished.

"What?" Martina asked.

"On our mission. We got drunk, and slept together." Martina looked at Draco and then back at Jezzy.

Martina stood there for a moment before taking a step towards her. Her eyes where large. Suddenly Martina slapped her across the face.

"YOU WHORE!"

Jezzy sighed and looked at Draco.

"How could you do this to me?" She whispered, the pain in her voice ripping through Jezzy's heart.

Draco stepped up behind Martina and she wheeled around and punched him in the face.

"And YOU! How could you not tell me? How could you come back and...? and..." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"I…" Draco started.

"Marti, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am." Jezzy said quietly.

"You... you're SORRY?" Martina shook her head.

Draco was holding his chin, which was turning a nice shade of purple. He looked over and saw Lucius descend the stairs. He stopped and watched the scene play out.

"Yes." Jezzy looked at her in the eyes.

Martina shook her head. "You're a whore." She shook her head. "I hope he leaves you." Martina turned on her heal and Draco took a quick step out of her way.

She jumped into the green flames and was gone.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Draco asked, still holding his chin.

"She had the right to know.'

Draco smirked. "Have you told my father?"

"Yes."

Something flickered across his face as his eyes darted behind her. She turned and saw Lucius standing a few feet away. Her heart skipped a beat. Draco took a step back and cleared his throat.

"Father."

"I think it best you stay away from this house for a while."

Draco furrowed his brow and opened his mouth. "She told you, right?"

Lucius nodded. "She told me everything." He slipped an arm around Jezzy's waist and she trembled. "I think you should leave.'

Draco took a deep breath, not wanting to start anything he couldn't finish with his father, and stepped into the flames to his own house. Lucius looked down at Jezzy's trembling form and tilted up her chin.

"Why did you tell her?" He asked softly.

"She deserved to know, just like you did. I'm not proud of what I did, but I'm not going to hide the fact that I have flaws."

Lucius chuckled and stroked her cheek, his admiration for her growing. He was not so sure that he would have told Martina if he had been in her place. Jezzy shivered at his touch.

"I think perhaps we should spend some time together tonight." Jezzy almost started crying again. She hated crying. "Okay."

He stood there a moment longer, his arm around her waist, his hand stroking her cheek. He smiled, let go of her, and walked back up the stairs.

* * *

Jezzy put Rhiannon to bed and left the nursery. She couldn't believe her youngest child was almost a year old. She smiled at the door and walked down the hall towards the room she was still staying in. Before her hand touched the handle Lucius called out to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…"

Lucius cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "We have plans."

"We do?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I have made arrangements to go out tonight."

Jezzy cocked her head to the side. "Where?"

Lucius just smirked and told her to dress warmly. She furrowed her brow and went to change. When she was finished she met him at the bottom of the stairs. He had a broom in his hand and he was smiling.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"How else are we to get there?"

At her look he laughed again and they stepped outside. They mounted the broom, Lucius in front with Jezzy's arms tight around his waist. He took off at a very high speed. Jezzy smiled into his back. They hadn't done this since Drusilla was born. She looked down and watched the scenery go by. The low hills, the plains and farmland. She felt the wind in her hair, though it was ice cold in this early December. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She missed him so much.

She felt the broom dip lower and opened her eyes. The ocean was in front of them. When they touched down, Lucius set a big fire and they cuddled next to it. Neither of them spoke, they just let the warmth of the fire envelope them. A small flurry of snow fluttered to the ground. Jezzy sighed and leaned back against him. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I do love you, you know."

"I love you too. So very much. I'm so sorry..."

"Shh." He turned her towards him. "No more of that."

"But…"

He put his finger to her lips to stop her. "No more."

She sighed. His lips twitched and he leaned forward to plant a small kiss on her cheek. A single tear escaped her eye and he kissed it away. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. After another hour they flew back to the house and walked up to their rooms. At her door he stopped and turned to her. Jezzy shook some of the snow off her shoulders and smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

He just smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek again. At least that was what she thought he was doing. She closed her eyes and felt his lips press lightly to hers. She swallowed as he pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Good night." He whispered.

"Good night." She whispered back and walked into her room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Martina was in her house, much smaller than the one she had grown up in, but it was hers so she didn't care. She had just tucked herself into bed when there was a pounding on her bedroom door. She sat up and looked at the door quizzically. The door was unlocked.

"Marti! Marti!" It was Draco.

"Get out of my house you piece of shit!"

"I'm so sorry! I... I..." He laughed suddenly. "Whoops!"

Martina cocked an eyebrow. What the hell? She got out of bed quietly and tip toed to the door. She jumped when he pounded on it again.

"PLEASE!"

"Please what!"

"Let me in."

Martina laughed derisively. "Not in this lifetime."

"Please, I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again. I promise. I'll do whatever you want. WHAT. EVER. YOU. WANT!"

Martina smirked. "Whatever I want, huh?" She could have a lot of fun with this.

"Alright then."

"You forgive me?"

"No."

"But..."

"You have to work a bit for it."

"But..."

She opened the door and looked up at him, realizing that he was drunk. She walked up close to him and smirked. "I'm gonna make you squirm, Draco Malfoy. When I'm done with you you'll wish you had never laid a finger on another woman."

She was close up to his face, their bodies almost touching. His lips trembled and his fingers twitched for want of touching her. Suddenly she spun on her heal, making sure her hip brushed ever so slightly against the front of his pants, and walked back into her bedroom, slamming the door in his face.

"But..."

"Good bye Draco!"

Draco stood outside the door and couldn't think of what to do next. He paced for a bit and decided he wasn't going to get anywhere with her tonight. He tapped on the door one more time, but Martina was silent.

"I'm sorry." He said, before he turned and left.

Martina held her sides from laughing and nearly fell off the bed.

* * *

Drucilla walked out to the backyard and watched the snow fall. She loved winter. Her older siblings were inside, huddled next to the fire. Neither of them had ever liked the cold. Drucilla spread her arms and did and quick three-sixty turn in the falling snow. She sighed and looked around to see if anyone was watching. When she was satisfied that she was completely alone, she threw herself onto the ground and began making a snow angel. She giggled, something she didn't do very often, and felt the snow hit her face as she lay there.

"Drucilla! Get in here out of the snow."

Drucilla sat up quick and looked around for the voice. Her father was standing at the back door waving her in. She sighed. She had been enjoying herself. She picked herself up and brushed the snow off of her as she walked back to the house. Her father was standing there with his arms crossed, not looking very pleased with her. "You'll catch a cold out there like that."

"Actually father, it's impossible to catch a cold from the weather. The likelihood of me getting sick after being outside, whether in the snow or the rain, is somewhere around 3%."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. She gave him an identical smirk. He laughed and shook his head. If he thought Sidra was going to be trouble, Drucilla may just be worse. She tucked her hand in his as they walked back inside the house.

"Father, are you and mother still mad at each other?" She asked as the passed through the house.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I think your mother and I will be just fine."

Drucilla smiled. "Good." She said with a nod of her head.

Lucius smirked and led her up the stairs. "You go change into some dry clothing."

"Yes, father." She said before walking the rest of the way down the hall to the room she still shared with her older sister.

As soon as she was dressed she made her way back to the game room, where her brothers and sister were. As she was opening the door she heard Sebastian curse loudly. She had just enough time to jump out of the way as the door flew open and he rushed passed her. She watched him run down the stairs in a state of panic. When she looked back into the room, Xanthus was at the window and Sidra was in stitches, nearly rolling on the floor.

"What on earth is going on?" She asked.

Sidra continued to laugh.

"The Belmount's are here."

"WHAT?" She ran to the window and looked down. Sure enough, Annette, Thomas, Janessa, and Reign Belmount were getting out of a very sleek limo. Great, she thought to herself, I am going to have to spend the evening with the rudest boy in the wizarding world. She stepped away from the window and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Xanthus.

Drucilla turned and pointed to what she was wearing. Xanthus got a look of comprehension and smiled. Drucilla went directly to her room and locked the door.

"I wonder if I could fake sick." She wondered aloud.

She shook her head. No, her father wouldn't let her get away with that after what she had said downstairs. She sighed and changed into something nice to wear that wasn't a dress.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Jezzy!" Annette sad as she hugged her close.

Jezzy had forgotten about their dinner tonight, but smiled. Though Annette was older, she was still fun to talk to. She led both Annette and Thomas into the Sitting Room and told the kids to run upstairs and find her kids. She made them comfortable and had a house elf call Lucius down.

"How have you been?" Annette asked.

'Oh, good." Jezzy plastered a smile on her face and hoped it looked convincing.

Lucius swept into the room and smiled at his guests. "Thomas. Annette. So glad you could make it tonight."

He shook hands with Thomas and kissed Annette's cheek in greeting.

Thomas sat back down in the chair closest to his wife and grinned.

Lucius sat next to Jezzy on the couch and grabbed her hand. She was

so startled by the action that she stared at him.

"So, I think we should just be out with it." Thomas said in a business like tone.

"Too right you are." Lucius replied.

"I think it best to arrange Janessa and Xanthus..."

"Wait, what?" Jezzy asked with a puzzled frown.

Thomas and Annette smiled. "I take it Lucius hasn't discussed this with you." He said.

"There is nothing to discuss. No offense, but I'm not going to allow my children to be forced into a loveless marriage."

'Jezzy..." Lucius started.

"No, Lucius. This is not okay."

"Not all arranged marriages turn out bad."

"I'm sorry, but I don't care."

Annette sighed. "Jezzy, this kind of thing has to happen to preserve the pure blood line."

"Fuck the pure blood line!" Jezzy said, standing up abruptly. "I will not do that to my children.'

"Jezzy, calm down." Lucius commanded in a soft voice.

She sat, but she was not happy about this whole situation.

"Sebastian seems to be a bit weary of Jan, and I think Xanthus would settle her down nicely."

Lucius nodded, giving Jezzy a sideways glance. He watched the muscles in her cheek dance.

"And I know Sidra should be a first choice, but I believe a better match would be made with Drucilla and Reign."

"Sidra will not be happy about being picked second."

Annette laughed and Jezzy suddenly hated the woman. She crossed her arms and sat back while her husband and two others tried to plan out her children's future.

* * *

Sebastian had the misfortune to be coming out of a room just as Janessa walked by. She screeched out his name and he took off in the other direction. Sidra was watching from the door to the game room. Reign shook his head and entered the room. He saw Xanthus sitting next to Drucilla. Their heads were together and they seemed to be deep in conversation. He cleared his throat. Their head popped up and looked in his direction.

"Good evening." He said.

"Good evening, Reign." Xanthus replied politely.

Drucilla glared at him and went back to her conversation with Xanthus.

Sidra walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she smiled at him.

"Daddy and mom said we get to go to Hogwarts next year."

"That's cool." He said, taking a seat on one of the couches near the fireplace.

"Have any advice?"

He laughed and they talked until dinner was ready about what went on at Hogwarts. Xanthus and even Drucilla asked questions of him. Drucilla was surprised at how civil he was being. A house elf popped in the room and announced that dinner would be served in three minutes before popping away again.

"Guess we better go then." Xanthus said, getting up and leading the way out of the room.

As they were leaving Reign grabbed Drucilla's arm and held her back.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"I just wanted to make sure you know that I'm sorry about what I did." She furrowed her brow. "Do you forgive me?"

Drucilla stared at him a moment before rolling her eyes. "Jeez, Reign, stop begging. I forgive you."

Reign smirked and they walked down to dinner.

* * *

Dinner was a trial. Jezzy wasn't speaking to anyone and Annette kept giving her reproving glances. Thomas and Lucius talked about things. She wasn't paying attention so she had no idea what. As soon as dinner was over the Belmount's left. Drucilla and Sebastian weren't as happy as Jezzy was to see them leave.

'Okay, off to bed." She ushered the kids upstairs and into their rooms.

She kissed each of them goodnight and went to check on Rhiannon. She was sleeping soundly in her crib. Lucius was in the hail waiting for her. She turned her nose up at him at stomped off away from him. Jezzy stormed into the room she was staying in and if Lucius had not been right behind her, she would have slammed the door. She had been tempted to anyway.

'Jezzy, would you just calm down?"

"No. This isn't fair." She rounded on him.

"This is how things happen."

"You would force your children into unhappiness?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Really, Jezzy you're being unreasonable."

Jezzy growled. She looked so beautiful at that moment, her motherly protectiveness flaring her nostrils and flushing her cheeks. He smirked at her.

"Lucius! You're not taking this serious."

"Oh, I most certainly am. The Belmount's are a pure blood family. We must ensure..."

Jezzy rolled her eyes and walked away. "I don't like it."

Lucius walked up behind her. "I can tell." He said, caressing her shoulders.

She shivered. "Wha... what are you doing?" She asked with a trembling voice.

He kissed the side of her head. "Touching you."

"Oh." She said simply, the conversation of moments ago miles away.

He rubbed his hands up and down her shoulders, kneading the muscles of her arms. She sighed and leaned back into him. He smirked and slowly brought his arms full circle around her. He kissed her cheek and turned her to face him. Her face was still flushed and her eyes were thick with repressed feelings. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, her chin and her nose. He felt her tremble as he brought his lips to hers. His hands cupped her face as he tilted his head and ran his tongue across her lips. Her breath was short as her mouth fell open. Slowly he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and coaxed hers into the oh, so familiar dance.

He felt her melt into him as she kissed him back. He groaned and deepened the kiss. She clutched his shoulders, digging her nails in. He began to walk her backwards towards to bed. Jezzy squealed quietly when they fell onto it. He looked down at her, eyes full of lust and love. He kissed her neck and raked his teeth across the tender cords of muscle. She arched her back into him and he moaned, sinking his teeth into her. She cried out and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled her sweater over her head and laid her back down, kissing every inch of her, missing nothing from the waist up. Her breathing was frantic, but he wasn't anywhere near done.

He rand his hand up her thigh as he returned his mouth to hers, and hooked his fingers under the waistband. He yanked her thin skirt over her hips and lowered himself to her pelvic bone. Before she could stop him, he sank his teeth into her and she bucked her hips.

"Oh, god." She breathed.

He slipped his fingers under the side of her panties, caressing her. She was nearly in tears when he stood and slipped his own clothing off. He crawled above her and kissed her again. She pulled him close, pressing her entire body close to his. He unhooked her bra and slipped it off without breaking contact with her lips. He cupped her breasts, flicking her nipples lightly with his thumbs. She moaned and ran her nails up his back. He lowered his head and sampled her breasts tenderly. She sobbed out a word he didn't understand. Slowly he pulled her panties down, kissing her as he did, in her most tender of spots.

"Lucius!" She breathed, arching her back and clutching the bed sheets.

He grabbed the back of her head and positioned himself between her legs. He yanked her hair a little to get her attention and her eyes opened.

"I forgive you." He said as he plunged into her.

She threw her head back and screamed out his name and she raked her fingernails down his back, drawing blood. He smirked at her as he began to move within her. He soon had her sobbing with pleasure. With one last hard thrust he let go deep inside of her.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jezzy lay wrapped in Lucius's arms later that evening, a smile on her lips. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. He sighed and cuddled closer to her. She giggled and kissed him.

"We still need to talk about that thing." She whispered, not wanting to break the spell completely.

He smirked. "Jezzy, it has happened for hundreds of years."

"Why not break with tradition?"

He lifted his head up and grinned at her. "Because."

She pretended to glare at him. "I really do not like the idea."

He kissed her softly. "I know."

"Are we going to tell the kids?" She asked, knowing that she had been overruled by more than Lucius.

"I wasn't told who it until I was sixteen. But I knew about it since before I was Dru's age."

"Oh." He kissed her. "They are going to hate us."

"They will be upset for a little while, surely."

"We should tell them who."

"I don't think that is a good idea.'

"But…"

"Trust me Jezzy. If I had known who I was to marry, I would have been a very bad boy in my day."

Jezzy smirked. "Like you weren't?"

"Worse."

"How come you never arranged a marriage for Draco?"

He was silent. "We did."

Jezzy sat up straighter. "You did? He never said anything."

"I know. The girl died. It was a horrible accident, and we never got around to arranging anything." He looked down at the bed. "We assumed he would marry you."

"Oh." She grinned. "But I married you."

"I know, fancy that."

Jezzy laughed and kissed him as she cuddled closer. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

The children were in the game room, playing with various things, when Jezzy and Lucius walked in hand in hand.

"You guys made up!" Sidra called out, jumping up to wrap her arms around her father.

"Yes. Sit down, we have something important to tell you."

"Mom's not pregnant again is she?" Sebastian asked. Jezzy laughed. "No, Sebby. I'm not pregnant"

"Good. I don't want any more siblings."

Jezzy shook her head and took a deep breath. "Well, best be out with it quickly." She looked at Lucius.

"The four of you with be participating in a very old tradition."

"What is it?" Asked Xanthus. "Arranged marriage."

"WHAT!?" The four of them said at once. "You heard me just fine." Lucius replied. "But, father, that's SO... SO..:11 "Archaic." Drucilla finished. Lucius smirked.

"Who are we marrying anyway?" Xanthus asked. Lucius looked at Jezzy. She sighed.

"We haven't finished with all of the arrangements yet. So you will find out later."

"That's not fair!" Sidra nearly screamed. "What if we refuse?"

"You can't." Lucius said firmly.

"That's not..."

"Fair? Yes you said that."

The room was silent for a moment before Jezzy and Lucius stood again.

"Well, I'm sure you all have a lot to complain about. We'll leave you to it." And they left the room.

Sidra rounded on Sebastian. "They can't do this!"

"I think they just did, and stop yelling at me. It's not my fault."

She turned to Drucilla. "Why aren't you that upset by this?"

Drucilla shrugged. "I don't see any reason in being upset about something I can't change."

Sidra glared. "What if you find out it's Reign?"

Drucilla frowned. "They wouldn't..."

"Oh, wouldn't they? And Sebastian, what if they stick you with that twit, Janessa?"

The color drained from his face. "No way." He breathed. He looked like he was going to be sick at the thought.

Drucilla walked up to him and hugged him. "It will be alright, Sebby."

"Don't call me that." He said weakly.

"Nothing was said about who it was. You could be wrong, Sid." Xanthus said as he paced to the window.

"But what if I'm not?"

Drucilla rolled her eyes. "Quit talking about it. You're upsetting Sebby. I think he might pass out."

Sebastian was looking very colorless at the moment, and his lips were trembling a little. Drucilla made him sit down and called in a house elf to get him some water. As soon as the house elf was back, she made him drink

"I don't see what he's worried about." Xanthus said.

"Are you kidding?" Sidra said as she sat at the table.

"She's not that bad." At the look on his brother's face he continued. "I mean, sure she's a little obsessive."

"A little?" Drucilla questioned.

"Okay, a lot. But she's not that bad."

"You can have her then." Sebastian said.

Xanthus rolled his eyes and continued to star out the window.

"Well, let's just try and forget about it for now. Besides, Christmas is right around the corner. We have a lot to celebrate." Drucilla suggested.

"We should make something for Mother and Father." Xanthus said from the window.

"Yeah. That's a great idea."

The four of them, though Sebastian was still shaken about the prospect of an arranged marriage to Janessa Belmount, put their heads together and planned what they were going to do for their parents.

* * *

A/N Oh what the hell, Merry Christmas and all that! *Chapter dump* i plan on finishing reposting of this "book" by Christmas and starting book three after the holidays are over. Thank you to everyone reading so far and for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the drama~~ 12 more chapters to go!

~Lady I


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Maria!" Jezzy shouted when she saw her friend in the doorway.

She ran and gave her a big hug, almost crying with relief that her friend was there. Maria laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you." Maria said, kissing Jezzy's cheek.

"I missed you too. I have so much to tell you."

"Well, let's go sit down, because I have something to tell you too."

Jezzy led her into the Lounge and they sat on the plush sofa. Jezzy pointed her wand at the fireplace and a fire roared to life. She sat back and looked at her best friend.

"Okay, you first." Jezzy said.

Maria grinned. "Well, first off, my grandmother is fine, for now. She's eighty five though, so we have to keep an eye on her health."

"That's good."

"And... I'm pregnant!"

"OH MY GOD!" Jezzy jumped on her friend and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you. How far along are you?"

"Only a couple of months. We just found out the other day. Blaise... it was so funny. I thought he was going to throw up when we found out."

"Really?" Jezzy giggled, remembering the look on Lucius's face when she had told him about Rhiannon.

"It was hilarious. He's okay about it now. He wants to start buying clothes for it."

"Aww."

Maria smiled. "Okay, now it's your turn. I take it you forgave Lucius?"

Jezzy stopped smiling. "Oh, Maria, I did something so stupid."

"Honey, what is it?"

"I got my first mission, and it was with Draco." At Maria's sharp intake of breath Jezzy paused. "Well, I was still very mad about everything and we got drunk..." She hung her head and looked at the floor. "We slept together."

"OH MY GOD!" Maria shouted. She immediately covered her mouth. "Sorry."

Jezzy gave her a week smile. "Yes, well, when I told Lucius, he was understandably upset. And I think Martina and Draco have parted ways for good."

"So he told her what you guys did?"

Jezzy shook her head. "I told her."

"Wow." Maria sat back on the sofa and shook her head. "So, are you and Lucius okay?" She asked.

Jezzy grinned. "Yes. He forgave me a week ago."

"Aw."

Xanthus ran into the room, out of breath. He stopped at the couch and clutched his chest.

"Mother... father... said he... needs you..." He panted.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... racing... Seb."

Just then Sebastian burst through the door. "You tripped me!"

"Did not!"

"You did to! You stuck your foot out at the top of the stairs. I could have fallen down them!"

"So, you've done worse to me!"

"It doesn't matter! You cheated! Mister Can-Do-No-Wrong cheated!" Sebastian had a satisfied smile on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Xan! Did you trip your brother?"

"Not on purpose!"

Jezzy narrowed her eyes at the both of them. "Both of you go to your rooms."

"But I didn't do anything!" Sebastian whined.

"Quiet, or I'll make you both take a nap."

Xanthus and Sebastian looked at her with horrified expressions before they walked sullenly from the room, bickering with whispered words. Jezzy grinned at Maria, who grinned back at her.

"I'll be right back." She said as she stood and went to find her husband.

Lucius was, as predicted, in the Study. When she walked in he smiled at her and set down the papers he was holding. He met her halfway and grabbed her tightly, pulling her into a very passionate kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with fervor. When they pulled apart both of them were wearing grins.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Maffoy?"

He smirked. "Yes I did, Mrs. Malfoy." She smirked back at him and took a seat. "We will be interviewing perspective husbands for Sidra next week."

At this Jezzy's smile faltered. "Oh, I see."

Lucius smirked again and chucked her chin. She looked up at him. "We have to do this, you know this."

Jezzy sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Good. Now, we have three families that I have had my eye on. The Nott's are a fairly respectable family, pure bloodline and all that. The Mason's are another family I have been acquainted with for some time. And lastly, the Goyle's have a few sons to choose from."

"Goyle? You mean that big dumb guy that used to beat people up for Draco?"

Lucius furrowed his brow; "Yes."

Jezzy cocked and eyebrow at him and tilted her head to the side. "Are

you serious?"

"Jezzy..."

"Okay, okay. Do we get to meet the kids too?"

"Of course."

Jezzy nodded. "Maria's pregnant."

Lucius raised his eyebrows at the sudden change of subject. "That's wonderful."

"I should get back to her." He smirked. "Alright."

She kissed him lightly before returning to her company.

* * *

Maria decided it would be best if she stayed with them for the night, seeing as how Blaise and Draco where gone on a mission together. She didn't feel like being alone and she wanted to catch up with her friend too. They were currently siffing in the Nursery playing with Rhiannon.

"I can't believe it. He actually is going through with it? And you agreed?" Maria said after Jezzy had told her about the arranged marriages for her children.

Jezzy nodded. "Maybe it will be good for them." At Maria's look she sighed. "Okay, but it is a tradition. I can't do anything about it. I just hope we choose correctly."

Maria snorted a laugh. "Are you kidding? Have you even paid attention to the pure blood wizarding families? Not exactly Grade A stock there!"

Jezzy laughed. "Yeah, we get to meet Goyle's offspring on Monday."

"Ew." Maria wrinkled her nose.

Jezzy lifted an eyebrow. "I know."

Maria and Jezzy stayed up late that night and talked about everything and nothing at all. Around midnight, as Jezzy and Maria were yawning more than talking, they both headed off to bed. As Jezzy crawled under the covers, Lucius stirred.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"I have no idea. I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

He rolled on top of her and smirked down at her. The moonlight was coming through the half closed curtains and fell directly on the bed. She smiled at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I would think that would be perfectly obvious, my love."

"Oh, in that case, please continue."

Lucius laughed and kissed her. "I love it when you're logical." Jezzy laughed and kissed him back. Sleep was a long time in coming that night.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Monday morning, ten days before Christmas, Sidra woke feeling slightly ill. She dressed and did her normal routine, a routine for someone much older, slathering herself with scented creams, and carefully curling her long dark hair. She slipped on a green dress, as her mother had told her they were to have company that day, and appraised herself in the mirror, checking to see if everything was perfect.

She sighed at her reflection. She looked like she didn't feel well. She sighed again and joined her family downstairs for breakfast. When she walked into the room her mother looked sharply at her.

"Sid, honey, are you feeling well?" Jezzy asked.

Sidra shook her head and Jezzy stood to feel her forehead. "You don't feel warm, but I'll whip you up something after breakfast, okay."

Sidra nodded and took her seat. Sebastian, who was sitting next to her tapped her on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him just as he stuck his tongue out at her, his half chewed food piled in the middle.

"Ew!" Sidra screamed and pushed him out of his chair.

Sebastian fell with a thud and the others laughed at him as he righted his chair and sat back down.

'Did you have to push me over?' He whispered to Sidra.

"Yes, that was gross." Sidra replied as she stuck her nose in the air. She was feeling better already.

* * *

At three o'clock that afternoon the Goyle's showed up in the foyer by floo. Jezzy thought it was the end of the world with the amount of noise they made. Jezzy descended the stairs with Lucius into a crowd of noisy boys. Jezzy raised an eyebrow at Lucius. Gregory turned and grinned at them.

"Mr. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to see you again. This is my wife, Kristy. My sons... BOYS!"

A small army of boys ranging in age from eleven to five stopped their rough-housing and stood to attention at their father's voice.

"My boys." He said proudly. "My oldest, John. This is Craig, Vincent, Peter, Mark, Jack, and lastly, Mitchel." The boys all stared at Jezzy until their father loudly cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you." They said in broken unison.

Jezzy smiled at their awkwardness. Her four eldest children descended the stairs and stood next to her.

"These are my children, most of them anyway." Kristy smiled, her swollen belly sticking out in front of her. "This is Sidra, Xanthus, Sebastian, and Drucilla." The girls curtsied and the boys bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you." They said in perfect unison.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Jezzy and she grinned surreptitiously at him. "Children, why don't you take our young guests upstairs."

Xanthus and Sebastian nodded to their father and led the others up the stairs. Lucius looked at the Goyle's. "Please, follow me." He led the way to the Lounge.

Upstairs, Xanthus and Sebastian were watching their guests closely. They didn't trust these boys a wit and were sure the night was not going to end well. Sidra was sitting with a crowd of adoring boys surrounding her, and seemed to be loving it. Drucilla was showing off her very own bookcase to one of the smaller Goyle's. The majority of the boys were large for their age, more chubby than muscular. They all had light brown hair, and dark eyes. The boys that had attached themselves to Sidra looked as if they couldn't count past two, but the one that was speaking in a low voice to Drucilla looked to be rather intelligent. They were all tall for their age, even the youngest who was almost as tall as Xanthus.

Xanthus and Sebastian snapped their heads in the direction of their younger sister when she laughed. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the two. There was no way she was making friends with one of these goons. Sebastian walked over to the crowd and looked down at one of the larger boys.

"Move, you're in my seat." He said with a smirk. Six, not one, heads looked up at him with near vacant expressions. "What?" The larger one asked.

"You heard me. Move it." Sebastian jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

The boy stood, towering over Sebastian, but he stood his ground.

Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the boy.

Next thing anyone knew, all hell had broken loose. Xanthus and

Sebastian were swinging away at the three oldest Goyle's while the others huddled at the far side of the room. Drucilla was yelling at them to stop, but to no avail. Finally she gave up and ran out of the room.

When she reached the Lounge she burst in, making everyone's head snap in her direction. So out of breath was she that the only word she could get out was "Fight." All of the parents stood at once and raced up the stairs. Lucius helped Kristy, seeing as how she was very far along, but Jezzy and Goyle raced on. When they got there they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Xanthus had one of the boys in a head lock and was squeezing his arms around him. Sebastian was laying a punch to the largest boy's face and sent him flying back over the couch. Another boy was already unconscious near the bookshelf. The room was in complete disarray.

"Xanthus! Sebastian!" Jezzy yelled.

Both boys stopped immediately and looked at their mother. Xanthus dropped the boy he had ma headlock. Jezzy looked at her boys. Sebastian and Xanthus both had a black eye and a split lips. She was certain that there were other marks that were hidden. She felt a surge of pride that her little boys had defended themselves against three bullies and came out on top. She had to fight the urge to smile.

"To your rooms." Lucius said in a dangerously low voice.

Xanthus and Sebastian drained of all color and quickly retreated to their rooms.

"Forgive me for this disruption."

Goyle actually smiled. "Boys will be boys."

Jezzy lost it and giggled a little before she could control it by clearing her throat. Lucius gave her a reproachful look and called Rhiannon's nurse to help the fallen boys. After much unnecessary confusion and running around things settled down. Dinner was slightly rushed because the three that had been involved in the fight started to feel woozy and needed to be taken home. Xanthus and Sebastian weren't allowed to join them. After all of the goodbyes Lucius and Jezzy ascended the stairs to speak with their boys. Jezzy wondered just how angry Lucius was.

They entered their room and told them to sit close to the fireplace. Lucius crossed his arms and glowered down at them.

"Your behavior tonight was abominable." The boys hung their heads. "We do not act as such to the guests in our home. If I ever hear of you two being disrespectful to a guest, the punishment will be severe." Both of the boys nodded. "That being said, a Malfoy never loses a fight."

Sebastian and Xanthus looked up sharply. There was a hint of a smirk playing at his lips.

"However, a Malfoy also walks away unscathed." With this he walked out of the room, Xanthus, Sebastian, and Jezzy staring at him in disbelief.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Tuesday dawned cold and bleak. Sebastian rolled over in bed and rubbed his eyes, when he suddenly remembered that one of them was quite swollen and sore.

"Ouch! Shit." He sat up and tried to act tough by holding in his tears.

He looked over to the bed that Xanthus was in, clearly still asleep. Sebastian took a deep breath and let a few tears slip before getting up and checking himself in the bathroom mirror. He almost let loose a very undignified scream when he saw the state of his eye. It was a sickly purple color and swollen. He poked it with a finger and winced.

"Damn, you look horrible." Xanthus yawned from the doorway to the bathroom.

Sebastian turned around and almost laughed. "You don't look so hot yourself."

Xanthus stepped up to the mirror and grimaced. Nearly copying Sebastian's earlier movements, Xanthus poked his eye and winced in pain.

"Mom can totally heal these." Sebastian complained.

"Yeah and she totally won't. You heard her last night. We have to

learn our lesson for fighting."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Xanthus and went to change for the day. Xanthus shook his head at his brother and continued to appraise his face in the mirror. He didn't like his face like this. He smoothed back his hair and turned his head to the side, shadowing the swollen and bruised eye. He smirked at his reflection.

"There you are." He whispered to himself, now confident that all was not lost.

* * *

The Nott's arrived promptly at three thirty that afternoon. Lucius, Jezzy and the kids met them in the foyer. Theodore Nott approached Lucius with an outstretched hand.

"Mr. Malfoy. Good to see you again."

"Likewise, Theodore."

"This is my wife, Ambrose, and my son, Teddy."

"Theodore." Teddy corrected, and shook Lucius's hand.

Lucius nearly smirked and introduced his own family. He instructed the boys to take Teddy up the stairs with a look of warning, and the five children scampered off. Up in the game room, the girls wandered off while the boys began to talk.

"How old are you?" Sebastian asked.

"Almost eleven."

"Yeah, us too."

"So do you actually prefer Theodore to Teddy?" Xanthus asked. "Teddy sounds like a baby name." Sebastian smirked.

"Aw, Sebby, you two are made for each other. You both have baby names." Sidra laughed.

Sebastian muttered under his breath and Xanthus smirked. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" Xanthus asked.

"Yeah, I start in the fall."

"Us too."

Sebastian recovered from his anger and grinned at the two. "Wanna have a war?" He asked slyly.

Xanthus and Theodore smiled and nodded their heads. Before long they were shouting made up curses at each other, while pointing play wands. The girls rolled their eyes and retreated to the safety of the Music room.

"Do you think that they want one of us to marry that guy?" Sidra asked.

Drucilla shrugged. "I suppose he is a candidate."

"Why aren't you freaked out about this?"

Drucilla shrugged again. "I just don't see the point."

Sidra rolled her eyes. "I, for one, am not happy about this whole thing. I mean, those boys yesterday, they are the kind you string along and have them do things for you. Not the kind you date, let alone marry."

Drucilla smirked. "Vincent was okay. He was at least smart."

"Oh my god! You liked him!"

"I just said as much."

"No, you _like_ like him!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Take it back!"

"NO!"

Drucilla stood up and approached her sister. "You take it back, or I'll rip out your hair." She said in a dangerously low voice.

"You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me." Sidra said, getting closer to Drucilla.

"Try me."

Sidra raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Drucilla looked at her

for a moment and snaked a hand out, wrapping it in Sidra's hair. "Let go!" Sidra screamed.

"Take it back." Drucilla said with a yank to Sidra's hair.

Sidra was holding the back of her head, tears springing to her eyes, when their mother walked in. Jezzy stopped with her hand on the door handle.

"What exactly is going on?" She asked.

Drucilla, instead of dropping her sister's hair and looking ashamed, yanked one more time, hard, before she did finally let go. Sidra rubbed the back of her head and started to cry in earnest. She ran to her mother's side. Jezzy looked questionably at Drucilla as she hugged Sidra.

"She said she was going to rip my hair out."

"Dru! Did you really say that?"

"Yes. She said I had a crush on Vincent Goyle."

Jezzy's lip twitched. "I take it you don't like him."

"I do, just not like that. That's gross."

"I see." She absently rubbed the back of Sidra's head. "Dru, you can't try to rip your sister's hair out. I think you should spend the rest of the evening in your room."

"What about her?" Drucilla asked indignantly.

"I will take care of that. You go on to your room." Drucilla walked out in a huff.

Jezzy looked down at Sidra and shook her head. "Sid, honey, you have to be a little nicer to your sister. You know she has a temper."

"She didn't have to pull my hair."

"Just watch your mouth, okay." She bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, mom."

* * *

Sebastian, Xanthus, and Theodore had so much fun that night that the three of them asked their fathers if they could hang out after the holidays. Since neither Sebastian or Xanthus had any friends their own age, Lucius was more than delighted to agree that it would be a good idea. After dinner, the kids were sent back upstairs while their parent's retreated to the lounge for drinks. Once up there, Theodore approached Sidra.

"What happened to your sister?" He asked politely.

"She got in trouble." Sidra said in a snotty tone.

"Oh."

"You know why you're here, don't you?" She asked in the same tone. Theodore shook his head. "To meet new people?"

Sidra laughed derisively. 'You're here because you're a potential candidate for my sister and me."

Xanthus watched from the couch and shook his head.

"What does that mean?" Theodore asked.

"It means our parents are looking for the people we get to marry."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. You might just be engaged to either my sister or me by the end of the night."

"But..."

"Give it up, mate. We already tried everything to get out of this." Sebastian said from the couch. "No luck."

Theodore was noticeably quiet for the rest of the evening. As they were leaving, he looked at the adults faces and could have sworn he saw them smirk at each other. His brain panicked. Was he already engaged to a girl he just met? He thought he was going to be sick.

"Bye Theo!" Sebastian called out to him as he stepped into the fireplace.

He smiled and turned to wave, but was already gone.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Martina was sitting alone at her dining table, sipping a cup of tea. She hadn't seen any of her friends in a few weeks. They wanted to cheer her up by taking her out to the clubs to drink her cares away and all she wanted to do was break things. Not a good combination. She sighed into her cup before taking another drink. She missed her cousin. She shook her head sharply and straightened in her chair.

"Whore." She mumbled halfheartedly.

She stood up and poured out the dregs of her tea cup and rinsed it before heading out to her job at the Ministry. She grabbed her coat off the rack and jumped through the fireplace. When she arrived at the Ministry she noticed two things. First, it was filled far past capacity. Witches and Wizards alike were running hither thither, screaming out to one another to go this way or get this signed. Martina shook her head in amazement. The second thing she noticed was a tall blond man who had looked in her direction. She stood up straighter and walked resolutely in the direction of the main Ministry building.

As she reached security she chanced a look behind her. He was not too far back and he was looking directly at her. She glared at him and noticed how tired he looked. She shook her head before she headed off to the elevator. She didn't care if he looked miserable. He should be. As the doors shut she saw him lift something up; a package. The doors closed and she was lifted away from him.

* * *

Draco stood at the elevator wondering if he should give her the package himself. He had spent the last weeks agonizing over what he had done. At first, it hadn't really mattered to him. He thought he hadn't cared about her that much. He knew that he liked her, but he hadn't really thought about how much. After a few days at being mad at Jezzy for telling her, he realized that she had been right. He spent the next three days being mad at that little fact. Martina's face would pop up in his mind at very inopportune times, like when he was hitting on another girl, or shopping for things he didn't need.

He finally gave up and let her flood his mind. That's when he realized he wanted her; needed her in his life. He loved the way her hair curled when she let it dry naturally. He loved the way she laughed when he said something funny, or did something stupid. He loved the way she kissed him and held him. He loved the little birthmark she had on the side of her foot. He loved her. There was no getting around it now. She was perfect for him. And he had most likely thrown away any opportunity to lifelong happiness on a chance to sleep with an old flame.

He glanced up at the elevator and sighed. If he went up there one of two things would happen. She would cause a scene, letting everyone up there know that they were having a problem and probably end up getting her in trouble. Or she would be forced to listen to him in fear of the former happening. He narrowed his eyes and stepped into the car. He pulled the package close and closed his eyes. He hoped he was making the right decision.

On the third floor the doors opened and he stepped out. He looked left then right, wondering which way to go before he decided to go right and walked slowly down to corridor. He found her in a little cubicle, writing furiously on a piece of parchment. He stared at her for a long moment before he cleared his throat. Her head snapped up.

"I... I was wondering if we could talk." Draco said uncertainly.

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Urn kinda busy right now Draco."

"I know. This won't take long."

Martina rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut.

Draco cleared his throat again. "I know that nothing I say is going to make you forgive me for what I did. It was unacceptable and " He swallowed. "I'm an asshole for doing it."

Martina smirked.

"The only thing I can do is tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking you for granted. I'm sorry for hurting you like I did. I'm sorry for being a little boy and not thinking of anyone but myself. I'm sorry for hurting your relationship with Jezzy." At this he lowered his eyes to the floor.

Martina continued to stare at him, careful not to let any emotion cross her face. Draco looked at the package and suddenly thrust it out in front of him.

"I thought you might like this." He said, setting it on her desk. Martina looked at it briefly before returning her gaze to him.

"I... I'll be going now." He said, turning and walking down the corridor.

Martina looked at the package again and uncrossed her arms. She thought briefly about just throwing it away, but his confession had intrigued her. She tore away the simple brown paper from the flat, square package and sat back in her chair. Inside was a picture of herself, twirling in a circle in the rain. Above her was a vivid rainbow. She stared at it for a moment. She hadn't even realized he had taken a picture of her that day. A smile played at the edge of her lips as she returned to her work.

* * *

It was Wednesday and the Masons we running late. Lucius was furious, though hiding it rather well. He had found out earlier in the day that their son had been arranged to another girl. However they still had three daughters to choose from, and as he and Jezzy had made no absolute decisions about Xanthus, they were going to be taking this opportunity to see how their daughters were for both Sebastian and Xanthus. Jezzy shook her head. She hated the feeling of this being an interview for her children's future.

Finally the Masons came through the floo. Clark Mason extended his hand to Lucius.

"So sorry for the delay, but you know how women can be." Jezzy saw the sharp look from Clark's wife and smiled. "This is my wife, Mary, arid my daughters, Christina, Marybeth, and Lilith."

All three of the girl blushed and curtsied, their reddish curls bobbing as they did so. Drucilla and Sidra led the girls upstairs, as the boys were still in trouble. When they got to the game room Christina, who was twelve, walked over to the couch and sat.

"I don't care what my parents say, I am not marrying someone younger than me."

"So your parents told you about it, huh?" Sidra asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, and it's totally stupid."

"Yeah." Sidra and Christina fell into conversation while the two younger girls sat with Drucilla at the table.

"This is a pretty puzzle." Marybeth said.

"Thanks, my brother and I are working on it." Drucilla said.

Lilith grabbed a piece and placed it automatically. "Hope you don't mind." She said with a sly grin.

"Not at all." Drucilla smiled.

She spent the rest of the evening talking with Lilith, who was almost exactly her age. Marybeth was shy and had wondered off shortly after Drucilla and her sister had started talking. Before long, the boys were allowed to enter the room, though they ignored all of the girls. Lilith took one look at them and was thrown into a fit of giggles.

"What's wrong with you?" Drucilla asked quietly.

"What happened to your brother's face?" Lilith whispered from behind her hand.

Drucilla smiled and told her about what had happened the Monday before. Lilith almost fell off the chair she was sitting in. "Mother made us have a dinner with the Goyle's." She shuddered. "I hope I don't end up with the dumb one."

Drucilla laughed and found herself replying, "Which one."

This time Lilith did fall out of her chair as both her and Drucilla laughed. After dinner Drucilla told Lilith to keep in touch and they all hugged before they left. Lucius and Jezzy put the kids to bed and went to bed themselves. Later that night, Drucilla and Sidra, having stayed awake to talk, began to discuss the evening.

"I liked Christina. She was really cool."

Drucilla nodded, even though she hadn't spent any time with the girl. "Lilith was cool."

"Yeah." Sidra sighed. "Well, thankfully we don't have to meet any more people until after the holidays."

"Yeah." Drucilla yawned.

"Night." Sidra said as she rolled over in bed.

"Night." Drucilla answered.

She closed her eyes and fell to sleep almost instantly.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After a very long day at work, Martina stretched back in her chair and prepared to leave. As she was packing things away in her oversized bag, she looked at the picture that was propped up against the wall on her desk. She smiled despite herself and grabbed it, putting it in her bag with the rest of her things. At least she tried to. It wouldn't fit so she tucked it under her arm. After slinging the bag over she shoulder she made her way to the elevator.

Once she was out onto the Muggle streets above she decided to walk to her house, which was in the middle of town, not too far from the Ministry. As she rounded the corner to her home she pulled the picture out from under her arm and looked down at it, the smile yet again tugging at her mouth. She walked up the steps, still looking at the picture when she finally noticed someone was there.

Draco, a small smirk upon his lips, was waiting for her with his hands behind his back. She stared at him a moment before she said anything.

"Uh... hi."

Draco smiled. "Hi. How was your day?" He asked, ignoring the fact that she had been lovingly staring at his gift.

'Good." She shifted the bag on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure you go home okay." When she gave him a doubtful look he smirked. "Okay, I wanted to give you this."

From behind his back he pulled a single red rose. He smiled and handed it to her. She stared dumbly at it for a moment before she took it. She gave him a half smile and stuck her key in the door. She opened it carefully, flicking on the lights as she stepped in. She dropped the picture and her bag and stared.

Dozens of roses were placed about her small foyer, their vases made of all different colors of glass. Draco walked up behind her and shut the door. She turned when he spoke.

"I remembered how you said you like roses. I couldn't remember which ones were your favorite, so I got them all." Martina swallowed hard. "Do you like them?" He asked, inching closer to her.

Martina nodded, her mouth hanging open slightly. Draco smiled and reached out for her tentatively. He touched her arm, running his fingers over the coarse tweed jacket she wore. Martina took an unconscious step closer to him. He reached out his other hand and caressed her cheek. She sighed, not wanting to give in. He looked down at her, and she up at him. He leaned forward, expecting her to slap him at any moment.

His lips touched hers and he drew back immediately to watch her reaction. Her eyes were large, but she made no move to push him away. He leaned forward again and kissed her. She sighed and kissed him back. He ran his tongue across her lips and she opened hers slightly. He groaned and deepened the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, both of them loving the feeling of the other.

Draco pressed her to the wall and kissed her neck. She moaned and realized what she was doing. She pushed him away quickly.

"Draco!"

"What?"

"I... you... we..."

Draco smirked again. "Speechless I see."

"Shut up. I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry..."

"I know." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But a pretty picture and a few dozen flowers..."

"Try a few hundred."

"Are not going to make me forgive you." Martina finished like she hadn't been interrupted.

"What then? What do I have to do?"

Martina raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Maybe you should take me to dinner and we can talk about it."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. He smirked. "Pick you up at seven?"

Martina smirked back at him. "It better Italian."

Draco smiled and stole one more kiss before practically skipping out the door. Martina sighed, breathing in the wonderful scent the roses were giving off. She repaired the picture, took it up to her room and began to get ready for dinner that night.

* * *

Jezzy and Lucius woke Christmas morning to the screams of Rhiannon in the nursery. Jezzy rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed and padded to her youngest child. She picked Rhiannon up and pressed her to her breast, stopping her cries immediately. She sat in the chair with her, rocking back and forth, the motion of the chair and her child nursing on her lulling her back to sleep. She woke with a start when Rhiannon pinched her left breast.

"Ouch!" She cried out, almost dropping her.

Rhiannon smiled up at her. Jezzy shook her head and pulled her robe closed. Carol, her faithful nurse, walk into the room at that moment and asked if she wished to have Rhiannon dressed.

"Yes, thank you. Bring her down to the Living room when she is ready please." Carol smiled and took Rhiannon from her lap.

Jezzy yawned again and headed back to her room to shower and get ready for the day. Lucius was already in the shower, so she slipped her robe off and got in with him. He turned and smiled at her, kissing her cheek. They had been up late the night before making slow love to one another. Jezzy wasn't complaining, but she couldn't stifle her yawns.

Once they were clean and dressed they made their way down to the living room, where the kids were waiting impatiently.

"Finally!" Sebastian shouted when he saw them.

Though both Jezzy and Lucius expected their children to act with a modicum of decency, Christmas morning was always chaos. Sebastian practically dove into the pile of packages while tossing the ones that didn't belong to him out of the way. Within ten minutes, all of the packages were open and Sebastian came out of a pile of discarded wrappings and sighed loudly.

"Well, that's everything."

"So sorry we didn't deliver up to your standards, ungrateful brat." Jezzy yawned.

Sebastian smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thanks mom. Thanks dad."

"Welcome."

"Why are you so tired, mom?" Drucilla, always observant, asked.

Lucius smirked. "We were busy last night, with your presents."

Liar. Jezzy thought to herself. They didn't even touch the presents. The house elf's wrapped them. Lucius hugged her tight as they watched their children play with their Christmas presents.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Three weeks after Christmas Jezzy and Lucius were called to duty. Lucius was again sent out on a mission, while Jezzy was kept behind to speak privately with the Dark Lord. She stood off to the side while he received reports arid barked out orders, she even bore witness to a torture, which brought back more unpleasant memories. So lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear him when he addressed her.

"Jezabel!"

She jumped nearly a foot and jerked her head up. "Forgive me, my Lord."

Though she would have thought it impossible, he smirked. "I have more potions for you to make, and it is imperative that these are done by the date specified." He poked a finger at the date on the paper,.

"But, my Lord. These will take much longer to be ready than the time you have given me."

"Not if you do them all at once. Severus will of course help when he can."

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort stared at her a moment. "What do you know of Harry Potter?"

"Only that he's a git." She said before she could stop herself.

He smiled. "I wonder, if perhaps you have any ideas as to how we could access him." He tilted his head to the side. "It is always nice to see things from a different perspective."

"Well, I would think it would be quite easy for someone he does not recognize to access him. May I ask for what, my Lord?"

"I wish to kill him, of course."

"Oh." She hung her head in thought. Suddenly she remembered something she had read in a Muggle newspaper, years before.

"What was that?" Voldemort inched closer to her and peered into her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't. He was delving into her mind to extract the information he needed. Jezzy had been around fifteen when she had been wandering the streets of London to kill some time. She had pick up a random magazine from a stand and started flipping through the pages when she saw something that caught her eye. A device, the name of which eluded her, was used to inject people with poisons without them being aware of it.

The device was small, compact, and very simple to use. Simply fill it with whatever you wish to inject a person with, get as close to them as you can, and simply brush up against them when you set it off. if you were lucky, the cat of brushing up against them would distract them from the tiny pin prick of pain at the injection site. Once you were finished, you walked away, leaving absolutely no evidence behind you.

Voldemort stood up straight, his lipless mouth twitching in delight. "Good thinking, Jezabel. Leave no trace of magic." He put his finger to his chin. "You have work to do." He said absently, dismissing her.

She left the small room they had been meeting in and Apparated home. Lucius was still getting ready when she ran up to their room. She burst through the door.

"I... I think I just helped!" She said, out of breath and not sure if she was proud of herself or ashamed that she had sentenced someone to death.

"What are you talking about?" Lucius asked, shutting to door behind her.

Jezzy told Lucius what had happened and he stood there a moment, not sure what to say to her. "You had best get started on those potions, my love."

She nodded. "Be safe." She said, kissing him soundly.

He smirked at her. "I always am."

* * *

Jezzy had been working nonstop for three days on the potions that were assigned to her. She had three left and was working on them simultaneously. She hadn't eaten, nor slept in she couldn't remember how long and her stomach protested loudly.

"Stir three times counter clockwise. Pause four seconds, then stir two times clockwise." She muttered to herself.

Once the potion was the right shade of pale blue, she poured to contents into a vial and capped it with a cork. She put the vial with the other finished ones and checked on the last two. She wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. One was almost finished, it needed twenty minutes at a hard boil. She checked the flame as she rubbed her stomach. She decided it would be a good idea to get off her feet for a moment and sat in the very hard chair off in the corner. The door opened and Severus walked in.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm getting these done for the Dark Lord. I only have the two left." She yawned as her stomach growled again.

"Why don't you go get some rest?" He suggested, checking on the potions as he did so.

"What, and have the Dark Lord show up and you get all the credit?" She said sarcastically.

"I would never..."

"Merlin, Severus. Learn to take a joke." Jezzy shook her head as she placed her arm over her eyes.

It wouldn't hurt to rest her eyes for a moment. She sighed again. Just as her muscles were relaxing she heard a pop and jumped out of her chair, knocking it over in the process. She looked around the room wildly as Severus looked at her as if she were mad.

"I heard...I thought I heard someone Apparate."

Severus shook his head and stoppered the second to last vial. She must have been out longer than she had realized. Just as she was righting the chair she had knocked over there was another pop. This time, Severus heard it as well. Jezzy looked around the room and saw Lucius on the other side of the room. He was standing with his arms crossed, his face contorted. She stared at him a moment before she realized something was wrong. Very wrong.

"LUCIUS!" She screamed as he collapsed to the floor.

She ran over to him and rolled him over to see in face. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale and clammy. He was still clutching his chest.

"Lucius, what happened?" She asked.

"He... he... he..."

"Are you hurt?" She asked, changing tactics.

He nodded and pointed to the front of his robes. Jezzy swallowed hard and looked up at Severus. She pulled the cloth away and her stomach rose as her heart fell. She let out a sob and covered him back up.

"Go get Carol!" Jezzy shouted at Severus,

He took off as she looked back down at Lucius's wound. There was a large gash on his chest. Large and deep. She pressed the skirt of her dress to the wound to staunch the flow of blood, but it was useless. It was pumping out faster than she could stop it. She was crying as she looked down at him. He was shivering and she laid her upper body over him to keep him warm.

"J... J... Jezz... y."

"Shh. Carol will be here to fix you up."

He shook his head, blood now showing on his teeth. "Love... love you."

She let out a deep guttural sob. "I love you." She touched his face as his eyes closed. "Damn it! You promised to be safe! Don't you leave me! DON"T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"

Someone pulled her back and she watched as Carol set to work on Lucius. Jezzy refused to leave when Severus tried to drag her out of the room. She elbowed him in the stomach and fell beside Carol. When Carol looked up at Jezzy, her eyes were forlorn. Jezzy shook her head.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. NO!"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Jezzy grabbed Carol by her shirt front.

"Pick him up!" She rounded on Severus. "You help!"

"Jezzy...

"Shut up and do as I say!" Severus helped Carol Lift Lucius' limp body. "We are going to St. Christopher's."

"The Muggle hospital?"

"1 could give a shit less what he thinks about that stuff. I will not lose my husband!"

Severus nodded his head. Carol, pale and trembling slightly under Lucius' weight, nodded also. Jezzy Apparated to the alley behind the hospital, they others were right behind her. They followed her to the emergency entrance. Jezzy pushed to doors open and looked around her. A nurse looked up from her paperwork and stood when she saw the unconscious man. She grabbed the microphone.

"Code Blue to the emergency lobby. Code Blue to the emergency lobby. Code Blue to the emergency lobby."

Three doctors rushed out of the triage room and grabbed Lucius out of Severus and Carol's arms. Jezzy started to follow and one of the doctors turned to her.

"You'll have to stay here, ma'am."

Jezzy grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "I am not leaving my husband." She said in a dangerously low voice.

The lobby was quiet as everyone watched their exchange. The young doctor swallowed hard. "But..."

Jezzy shook him. "You have a job to do. Ignore me if you must, but I am going with you."

Something in her eyes must have persuaded him, because he turned from her and did not stop her when she followed him. She watched as they stretched Lucius out on the bed and opened his robes to assess the wound. One nurse checked for a pulse as he was hooked up to a machine Jezzy had never seen.

"Flat line." The nurse grabbed the defibrillator next to the gurney. "CLEAR!"

Jezzy threw her hands over her mouth as she watched Lucius' body jerk and fall back to the bed. A machine at his side beeped once.

"Again. CLEAR!"

Lucius jerked and the machine beeped again. This time it kept beeping, a steady pace. Tears coursed down Jezzy's cheeks. Someone pushed her out of the way was they began to clean the wound at his chest.

"What the hell did this?" One nurse asked.

Jezzy shook her head. "I... I found him like this."

The nurse shook her head and handed something to the doctor. "What's his blood type, dear?"

Jezzy shook her head. The nurse nodded and took a sample off to the lab while to doctor stitched Lucius' wound. Jezzy stared as his skin and muscle were sewn back together. She watched the steady, though shallow, rise and fall of his chest. The surgery seemed to take hours and seconds all at the same time. Once they had finished with the stitches, the nurse came back with two pouches of blood. Jezzy stopped her by touching her arm.

"I need to take him to our doctor for this."

"Ma'am, he will die if he doesn't get this soon."

"I know, but you don't know my husband. He doesn't want... someone's blood in him he doesn't know."

The nurse shook her head. At that moment Severus came into the room and wiped everyone's mind. Carol, a man she had never seen before, and Severus picked Lucius off the bed gingerly. Severus looked at her and smiled weakly.

"We can finish this at a proper hospital." Jezzy nodded and Apparated with them to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Severus made all of the arrangements while Jezzy stayed next to Lucius. There was an IV line leading into his arm, pumping him full of wizard blood. She hadn't felt right with the idea of giving him Muggle blood. The doctor she had seen all those years ago when she had been stabbed walked into the room.

"Never wished to see either one of you in here for something like this again." He commented as he sat next to Jezzy. "I need you to tell me what happened, Jezzy."

"But, I don't know. He came home wounded. He couldn't speak well, so I didn't ask."

The doctor nodded. "You did well, my girl, taking him to that Muggle hospital. They very well may have saved his life." He looked at Lucius' chart. "He's not a young man, Jezzy. I'm not going to lie to you and say he's going to make a full recovery. He may not ever be fully healed."

"But he'll live, right?"

The doctor smiled weakly. "If he makes it through the blood transfusion, then yes. He will live."

Jezzy's chin twitched and her face crumpled. Tears poured out of her eyes as she put her face in her hands. The doctor rubbed her back as the door to the private room opened. Jezzy turned and saw Draco standing in the doorway. She rose and ran into his arms. He hugged her back as he stared at his father's prone body on the bed. The doctor stood and left the room. Draco pushed Jezzy away gently.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"He was on a mission and came back to the house with a bad chest wound. They say if he... if he takes the blood well, he will survive."

Draco hugged her to him again and rocked her back and forth. "Martha and Maria are with the kids. Blaise is here with me."

Jezzy nodded her head. She was beginning to feel dizzy. She sat back down next to the bed and grabbed Lucius' hand. Draco watched her for a moment before leaving the two of them alone.

"Lucius." Jezzy said quietly. "I love you so much. I can't lose you. I can't be as strong without you. I can't be... I just can't be without you. I... I need you here." She whispered the last part as she rested her head on the side of the bed and closed her eyes to try and stop the tears.

The last thing she remembered was Lucius' hand tightening around hers.

* * *

Jezzy woke in a bed. Not in her own bed. She looked around the room and saw Draco sitting next to his father's bed. She was quiet and watched them closely.

"I... never really thought I'd be here. You know, talking to your unconscious body. At least not until you where way older." He snorted a laugh. "L..." He cleared his throat. "Martina forgave me. About a month ago." He smiled briefly. "I love her. Not like the others. Not even like Jezzy. I really love her." He looked at his hands. "I'm going to ask her to marry me. I have no idea what she's going to say when I do, but... I wanted you to know. I think I've wandered enough. I want to settle down and start a family. Maybe not as big a one as you have now." He smirked. "But, I thought you should know since we weren't on good terms last time I saw you." Jezzy watched as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Jezzy's here. She passed out a while ago. So don't worry about her. She never left your side." Draco looked at his father a while longer before standing.

He looked over and saw Jezzy's eyes were open. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up." Jezzy sat up and got out of bed to take her place at Lucius' side.

Draco just smiled and left her alone. She grabbed Lucius' hand and kissed it. "Did you hear that?" Croaked a voice.

Jezzy sat up straight and looked into his eyes. They were open, if only halfway. "Lucius?"

"My son wants to get married."

"Lucius!" Jezzy kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He croaked his voice still rough.

"I love you too. You rest. I'm going to tell the others you're alright."

"Jezzy." He whispered, holding onto her hand tighter. "You never left."

Jezzy shook her head. "And I never will."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Lucius was released from the hospital three very long weeks later. Severus had taken care of the last potion, so Jezzy had not gotten in trouble for not even thinking about it. Lucius was given leave to recover, much to the surprise of anyone who knew the Dark Lord. Jezzy had arranged for a bedroom on the bottom floor to be made up for Lucius' arrival home. Everyone met them in the foyer when they got there.

Sidra, Xanthus, Sebastian and Drucilla were sitting on the floor, Rhiannon in Drucilla's arms. Draco, Blaise, Martina and Maria were talking quietly off to the side, while Severus and the man Jezzy had never gotten the name of stood stoically near the fireplace.

As the green flames flared, everyone stood to attention and watched as Jezzy and Lucius returned home. Lucius smirked at the assembled crowd.

"You'd think I died or something."

No one seemed to think this was very funny and Lucius shook his head. "I made a room for you downstairs...

"I will sleep in my own bed, Jezzy. With my wife."

Draco smirked and tried to hide it behind Martina, which was hard to do because of the height difference. Severus stepped forward but Lucius held up a hand.

"If you are about to do what I think you are, you can stop." Severus obeyed.

Lucius walk led resolutely to the stairs and took them one at a time. It was slow going, and slightly annoying to have Jezzy directly behind him. Did she honestly think she would be able to stop him if he fell back? When he reached to top of the stairs he was drenched in sweat, but very pleased with himself. Jezzy took a hold of his arm when he swayed and led him to their room. As she was taking off his clothing he put his hands on her face. She stopped and looked up at him.

"I love you." He whispered.

She smiled. "I love you to, but if you try and bend over with these stitches in you I'm going to make your life hell."

He laughed and the winced as the pain shot across his chest. Jezzy slapped his arm. "Stop that!"

He chuckled, ignoring the pain and brought his lips to hers. Lips he thought he would never taste again. He licked them and she let him enter her mouth, letting his tongue dance with hers. She placed her hands on his hips, a habit she had started when she had accidentally clutched his chest. He deepened the kiss, pulling her as close as he could without causing too much pain. The door creaked open and someone cleared their throat. Jezzy groaned and pulled away from him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Mommy, when can we hang out with daddy?" Sidra asked from the doorway.

Jezzy looked up at him and he smiled. "1 would like to shower before I do anything, sweetheart."

"Okay." Sidra said, before shutting the door behind her.

Lucius grinned down at Jezzy. "Is my nurse going to help me?"

Jezzy raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Lucius shut up and get in the bathroom." Lucius smirked and unbuttoned his pants as he walked to the shower.

* * *

Martina was outside, holding a squirming Rhiannon in her arms. Draco leaned up against the door jam and watched her for a while. Martina laughed and spun Rhiannon in a circle. She giggled and shrieked. Draco laughed and approached the pair. Rhiannon reached for him.

"Duhk, Duhk!"

Martina laughed and Draco faltered in his step, tripping over his own feet. He straightened himself, hope to Merlin she hadn't seen that. She was smiling down at Rhiannon so he assumed she had missed it. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and cleared his throat. What the hell was he so nervous about?

"Yes?" Martina asked.

"DUHK OOOOOOOO!" Rhiannon screeched.

"We... I was wondering.., if we could talk." He paused and glanced at Rhiannon. "Alone."

Martina gave him a fanny look and nodded. Okay, I'll just go find Maria." Martina started to leave, but Draco stopped her.

"I'll take her." He said, plucking Rhiannon out of her arms and walking away.

"Sorry, kiddo. Don't want you to ruin our moment."

"DUHK OOOO!"

"Yes, yes. I'm Duhko."

Rhiannon bounced in his arms. He found Maria and Blaise, making out in the Lounge.

"Hey, knock it off!" He kicked Blaise's knee. "I need you to watch her." When Blaise sat up Draco thrust Rhiannon into his arms.

"Hey, I'm busy." Blaise called after him.

"You need the practice!" Draco yelled over his shoulder.

Maria laughed. Draco stalked back out to the backyard where Martina was waiting for him. He found her next to the pooi, watching to heat rise off the water. She looked up at him with her beautiful wide smile and he grinned back at her, taking one of her hands in his. He suddenly wasn't nervous anymore. He kissed her hand, knowing he would make her blush.

"Marti, you know I love you right?" She nodded. "Yeah."

"And you know I would do anything for you, right?" Martina furrowed her brow. "Yeah."

"You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met, and 1 don't want to spend a moment away from you." He lowered himself to his knee, still holding her hand. Her breath quickened. "I want you to be by my side, forever. I want to be with you forever." He took a small red box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me, Marti?"

Martina's mouth dropped open as she stared at the ring hidden in the box. I was silver, with a medium sized diamond surrounded by a set of sma1lr ones. He took it out and placed it on her finger.

"Please, say you'll marry me?"

Martina nodded and then giggled. "Yes. YES!"

She jumped into his arms and he spun her in a circle.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She laughed out her happiness.

Draco brought her close into a deep passionate kiss. Neither of them could remember ever being this happy.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

January came and went. In early February Lucius was back to normal, though when the weather was really cold, the pain flared in his chest. Life at the Manor had returned to a relatively normal state. The children, who had recently made friends, were often out of the house, leaving Jezzy and Lucius alone with Rhiannon and Carol.

Lucius hadn't talked to Jezzy about what had happened, though he had reported to Voldemort as soon as he was able. Jezzy hadn't asked for fear of his anger. The one time she had broached the subject Lucius had thrown his plate at the wall and stalked out of the dining room. Everyone, including the children and the newly engaged Draco and Martina, had witnessed it. Lucius later apologized, but Jezzy still never brought it up again.

Lucius also had yet to be called to a mission, while Jezzy had been given what to her seemed extra work. She wondered how many people had suffered from her potions. She was currently in the dungeon working on a very difficult cloaking potion. The children were all at their friend's houses, and Lucius was supposedly upstairs in his Study. After adding the last touches to the clear potion, she bottled and capped it.

After heading upstairs to check on Rhiannon she decided it would be a good idea to shower, seeing as how she had been stuck in a musty dungeon most of the day. She was just lathering herself up when the door was opened. She turned and smiled at Lucius.

"I thought you were in the Study."

"i was." He smirked as she ran her soapy hands over her breasts. She smirked back at him. "See something you like?"

He laughed. "No. I see something I love."

"Oh, Lucius." Jezzy said as he stripped and joined her in the shower.

He moved behind her and kissed her neck. "I just checked on Rhia."

"Mmm." Jezzy moaned as he began to run his hands over her.

"Let's have another."

Jezzy laughed. "You cannot be serious."

He turned her around to face him. "Oh, but I am."

Jezzy kept the bemused look on her face. "Lucius, we have five children..."

"Unlucky, odd number if you ask me."

"Lucius!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you want three boys and three girls?"

"Oh, Lucius. We can't."

"Why not?"

Jezzy opened her mouth and closed it several times while she thought of a response. "You... you're not serious." She said lamely.

He kissed her collar bone and bit into the flesh of her neck. He kissed along up to her ear and licked at the lobe.

"Try me." He whispered and he pushed her up against the tiled wall.

She sighed as he lifted her by her hips and eased into her. She bit her lip as he moved within her, It never failed to amaze her, his strength. He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply, holding her hips so that they were tilted just right. She moaned and tightened around him and he groaned out his release.

Jezzy giggled. "We haven't had a quickie in the shower in a while."

He kissed her and set her back down. "I know." She laughed and let him lather her up again. "I am serious."

Jezzy sighed. "I just..." She lowered her head. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it. "What?"

"What if something happens to you again? What if you... and I'm left to raise six kids on my own?"

He kissed her. "That could have happened ages ago. Please?" He pleaded with a smile.

Jezzy shook her head. "I can't believe you."

He smirked and kissed her again. "We can get started now."

Jezzy laughed as Lucius pushed her up against the wall again and started kissing her madly.

* * *

Drucilla and Lilith Mason were in the game room putting the last pieces of the puzzle together when they heard strange sounds coming from the hallway. Drucilla looked at Lilith and they both crept towards the door. The cracked it open a bit and peered out.

Drucilla's father had her mother pressed up against the wall and was kissing her passionately.

"Lucius, the girls are right down the hail." Her mother said breathlessly.

"Can't make babies sitting on our duffs." Her father mumbled into her neck. Her mother laughed and Drucilla closed the door.

"You guys are having another one?" Lilith asked.

"It's news to me." Drucilla said as she sat back down.

Lilith sat next to her and sighed. "You have a lot of siblings already."

"I know. Why on earth would they want to have another one? I mean, Rhia can't even walk yet."

"Maybe they just like doing it."

"LILITH!" Drucilla scolded.

"What?" She asked with an air of innocence.

"That's disgusting. I don't want to think about my parents..." She shivered at the thought. Lilith roiled her eyes. "Everyone has sex."

"Lilith, I'm not even ten yet. I'd rather not be thinking about stuff like that."

"Whatever. You should just be happy your parents like each other. All mine do is fight anymore." Lilith rested her chin on her fist. "I wish they would just get a divorce already."

Drucilla rubbed her friends back and sighed. She was very lucky that her parents loved each other so much, but did they really want to have another child? She sighed. She supposed she really didn't have a say one way or another.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The day before the triplets turned eleven they received their letters from Hogwarts. Sidra was so excited she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Lucius to spill his tea down the front of him. Thankfully he wasn't in one of his moods and was able to laugh about it. Jezzy shook her head at the three over excited children. Drucilla was obviously happy for her siblings, but Jezzy could tell that she was going to miss them while they were gone. Neither of them had been apart for more than a couple of days.

Jezzy and Maria were in the Lounge looking fretfully outside at the storm.

"I hope it stops raining soon, or we might have to move the party inside." Jezzy said, rubbing her left forearm absently.

She had taken to wearing short sleeved shirts or dresses only when she was in the company of people she knew well. Lucius had warned her that some purebloods had soft hearts towards Mudbloods, and would not take well to seeing her tattoo. Maria eyed the tattoo wearily.

"Can't you cover that with makeup or something?" She asked.

Jezzy shook her head. "I tried. It covers it for about a minute before the tattoo just pokes through. It's weird, but it's like it doesn't want to hide." Jezzy smirked.

"Or you don't want to hide it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jezzy asked, slightly affronted by her friends comment.

"All I'm saying is it doesn't seem to bother you too much that you're a part of a very dangerous group."

"And so is your husband." Jezzy replied coolly.

Maria pursed her lips.

"Does it bother you to be around me, Maria?" Jezzy asked, trying to stay cool. Maria sighed. "I fear for my child's life. This whole... war thing... it's got me scared."

Jezzy sighed. "Maria, if we weren't involved before, we both married into this life. For you it's what it means to be a Zabini. For me, it's what it means to be a Malfoy. I wouldn't give this life up for the world. I believe that a change is needed."

"But all the death that will come from it

"Will be necessary. That's what a war is, Maria. Sacrifice for the sake of change. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it is. And I for one am not going to sit here and let all the men do the work." She grinned and caught Maria trying to hide a smirk. "I mean, come on. Our husbands will be heroes if we win this. Heroes, Maria."

Maria let herself smile as she looked back out the window. "I do hope it stops raining soon."

Jezzy smirked. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

The rain didn't stop. If anything it got worse. Sidra was upset that the weather had fouled up her party, and the boys had been looking forward to taking a dip in the lake. For the time being, all of the kids had taken over the West wing. Sidra was surrounded again by a group of Goyle's all of which were near to drooling. Sebastian and Xanthus, who had since settled their differences with the Goyle's, had mutually decided to allow them to be at their complete beck and call.

All accept for Vincent. He was tagging along with Drucilla and Lilith Mason. Marybeth and Christina Mason had fixed themselves so closely to Sidra that they could have been attached. Sidra did not mind one bit that she had a crowd of people who loved her. Theodore, Xanthus, and Sebastian were playing a romping good game of wizard war with whatever they could find as weapons.

The Belmount's had a family emergency and where not able to attend.

The night wore on; cake and presents went by in a blur. Sidra and Drucilla had begged to make this a sleepover. Jezzy was leery about have a house full of unruly preteenagers, but Lucius had given in to the girls almost before they had asked.

"They know you're soft on them." Jezzy commented.

Lucius smirked. "I can't help but give my girls what they want."

"Please stop now or we'll never be able to control them by the time they are teens." Lucius smirked again.

Now the boys and girls had separated, Jezzy had insisted it be that way. Sidra and her cronies, Marybeth and Christina Mason were giggling up a storm in the bedroom next to Drucilla's. That had been one of their gifts this year. They finally all had their own rooms. Drucilla and Lilith were curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace, laughing and making fun of the girls in the next room.

"Oh God. She's going to be horrible."

"At least you only have one sister. Both mine are going to copy whatever your sister does, so I'm gonna get double what you get." Lilith grumbled.

Drucilla put a hand on her shoulder. "You can run over here any time you need to get away."

Lilith laughed.

"Christina already wears too much makeup. Even Sid told her to tone it down a bit."

"Father won't let her wear makeup yet. I'm surprised Sid didn't tell Christina to give her some of hers." Drucilla smirked.

"I do wish I had her hair though." Lilith ran her fingers through her strawberry blonde curls.

"I love your hair."

"Meh." Lilith shrugged. "I'm going to dye it black as soon as I'm old enough."

Drucilla rolled her eyes. "Okay, you do that."

Lilith nodded and Drucilla laughed.

In the next room Sidra, Marybeth and Christina where playing dress up. Sidra paraded in front of the other girls while they clapped and cheered her. Xanthus, Sebastian, and Theodore where talking about how cool it was going to be at Hogwarts. Sebastian had told the Goyle's to go home. Not one of them seemed to mind besides Vincent, who had wanted to stay with Drucilla and Lilith. Since Jezzy had flat out denied his request, he went home with his brothers. Sometime after midnight, each of them, the girls and the boys, had talked themselves to sleep. The triplets thought about the day as they drifted off. This had been the best birthday yet.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

By the time June came around, Sidra had decided that her younger sister Drucilla was the biggest nerd she had ever met. She and her best friend Lilith had decided to take on extra lessons throughout the summer so that when they were able to start at Hogwarts they would be ahead of the game in most areas. Unfortunately no one under the age of eleven was legally allowed to own a wand, but Drucilla insisted that a basic knowledge of the spells themselves would still be a great help.

"Oh, Merlin, you are so weird!" Sidra had cried out in frustration. "You are going to study all summer?"

Drucilla nodded her head and gave her sister an exasperated look. "I thought I made that very clear."

Sidra rolled her eyes and left the room. Xanthus came up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"I think it's great that you're taking on extra lessons to get ahead. Sidra's just jealous you're smarter than her." Xanthus paused and furrowed his brow. "Well, smarter than all of us, I guess." He gave Drucilla a lopsided smile. "Come on. We need a little more practice since you're doing a new Instrument now."

Drucilla loved string instruments so much she had decided to add a bit more to her lessons. She was determined to learn how to play every string instrument she could get her hands on. Lucius seemed to think it was a great idea and had bought her one of each of the instruments she wanted to learn. This had irritated all of her older siblings. Sebastian thought it was a stupid waste of time; Xanthus just shook his head and quietly wondered where his new instruments were, even though he hadn't requested any. Sidra had thrown an outright tantrum about it, insisting that she get new clothing and bathroom essentials if Drucilla got all of those, "Stupid things!"

Of course Lucius spoiled the rest of his children. Jezzy just shook her head at all of them and tried to stay out of any of the arguments.

One day, in mid-June, while Lucius was in the Study, Jezzy went to go speak with him. She rapped on the door and waited for him to say, "Enter."

Jezzy smiled at him and crossed the room. "How are things?" She asked, staring at the pile of papers on his desk.

"I've been turned into a desk jockey." Lucius replied with and air of frustration. "They just want to make sure you're healed properly before they set you on another mission."

Lucius shook his head. "The Dark Lord wishes me to stay behind. He won't be sending me on any more missions."

Jezzy rubbed his back. "Is that really so bad?"

Lucius sighed. "I suppose not. But here I am, sifting through piles of parchment, while you are down in the dungeons, slaving away over a hot cauldron. It just doesn't seem fair."

Jezzy smirked. "What was it you have told Sidra a million times?"

Lucius smirked and kissed her softly. "Don't start with me."

Jezzy laughed. "I came in here to talk about the dreaded marriage thing."

Lucius smiled and nodded his head. "What now?"

Jezzy smirked and slapped at his arm. "We need to make decisions. We haven't chosen anyone for either of our children. If we are going to do this, then we need to decide."

Lucius nodded again and grabbed a blank piece of parchment. Dipping the quill in the ink he wrote down all of the possible candidates for matches to their children.

"Alright, we have the Mason girls. We have the Belmount's. We have Mr. Nott. And we have the Goyles."

Jezzy wrinkled her nose. "Are you seriously contemplating any of the Goyles." Lucius chuckled. "The family is a good one."

"Lucius. The only one of those boys that is halfway decent is the one that tags along with Dru and Lilith. Vincent I think his name is."

Lucius nodded his head and scratched out all of the Goyle's except for Vincent. "Okay.

So we have it down to Theodore Nott, Reign Belmount, and Vincent Golye, for Dru and Sid. And what about the boys?"

"That Christina Mason seems very against marrying anyone younger than her. I don't blame her. So I guess we can scratch her off the list."

"That leaves, Marybeth and Lilith Mason, and Janessa Belmount."

Jezzy picked up the parchment and stared at it as if it could give her a good idea as to who would be good for which child. She sighed and set the paper down on the desk.

"I like this match." She said, pointing out two names. "And this one." She pointed out another two names. "And this one. And this one."

Lucius smiled. "I shall inform their parents of our decision then." He kissed her cheek and began writing out letters to the families.

Jezzy sighed again and hoped that she hadn't doomed her children to unhappiness.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

It was late in July when Jezzy started throwing up in the afternoons. Lucius was ecstatic, but Jezzy was a little upset. She had been doing her part to not get pregnant and it looked as though Lucius had gotten his way. Again. Jezzy had forced him to take her to get a pregnancy test and then forced him to wait outside the bathroom door while she took it. She made him wait fifteen minutes, even though the box said it would take no longer than three minutes.

Jezzy picked the little plastic test up off the counter and checked it for the third time. She sighed and opened the door. Lucius had a smile on his face.

"Here we go again." Jezzy muttered moodily.

Lucius laughed out loud and picked her up, spinning her in a circle. She giggled despite herself and hugged him tight. He kissed her, deeply and she returned it. When he started to tear away her clothing she laughed.

"Lucius, it's the middle of the day."

"And the children are gone." He said, his voice muffled by her neck.

He bit down and she sighed, tilting her head back so that he may better sample her. Lucius had both of their shirts off, along with Jezzy's bra, and had her pressed up against him, the both of them kissing madly, when the door opened.

"Mom, dad, Uncle Sev..." Drucilla stopped in mid-sentence when she saw her parents.

She flushed bright red and turned around. "Uncle Severus is here." She mumbled before leaving the room.

Jezzy was both horrified and amused, and not sure whether to laugh or cry. Lucius was looking down at her with a smirk on his face. It was the first time they had been caught at anything other than a passionate kiss. That they knew of anyway. She watched his lips twitch.

"Whoops."

Jezzy let out a laugh and doubled over. Lucius laughed with her and bent down to pick up their discarded clothes. Once Jezzy had herself adjusted he kissed her again.

"We'll tell everyone at dinner tonight."

Jezzy nodded. Lucius kissed her once more, sorely tempted to just ignore Severus and toss his newly pregnant wife on the bed so that he could make love to her. He sighed as he followed her downstairs and met Severus in the Lounge.

"Severus, so good to see you." Lucius said as they entered the room.

"I hope that I am not interrupting anything." He answered with a half raised eyebrow. Lucius smirked. "You needed to speak with us?"

"Actually, I needed to speak with Jezabel, but there is no reason you cannot be present."

"What is it?" Jezzy asked.

"The Dark Lord wishes you to be his permanent potions maker. I have been put on a permanent assignment, effective immediately."

Jezzy gave him a half smile. She wondered if the Dark Lord was going to be angry with

her pregnancy. Lucius smiled at her.

"This is wonderful news."

"Yes, well, I must be getting back before I am missed."

"Can't you stay for dinner?" Jezzy asked.

"Regretfully I must decline."

Jezzy pouted. "Well, then I suppose you get to hear the news first."

Severus furrowed his brow. Lucius grinned broadly.

"Lucius and I are going to be having another baby."

Severs smiled as he shook his head. "This will be the last, I hope."

Jezzy laughed. "Yes." She said firmly.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "We'll see." He said under his breath.

Luckily Jezzy hadn't heard him. After Severus had left and they had greeted there guests for dinner, they moved into the Dining Room for dinner. Once everyone was present, Maria and Blaise, Draco and Martina, and the children, Lucius tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. Once they were all looking his way he grinned and stood.

"Everyone, I have a very happy announcement to make." Jezzy stood up, blushing. "Jezzy is going to have a baby."

The table was quiet a moment while this information sunk in. When it finally did, all hell broke loose.

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Why?!"

"Oh, my God!"

"Not again!"

Maria and Martina rose from their chairs and hugged Jezzy. Blaise stood and shook Lucius' hand. Draco stood and shook his head at his father, smirking. As for the children, it was a total different story. Sidra was crying, though no one could quite tell if it was because she was sad or happy. Sebastian was pouting. Xanthus was looking around as if he were confused. Drucilla seemed to be the only one of her children that was genuinely happy to hear this news. Rhiannon had started crying, startled by all the noise.

After dinner and thinks in the Lounge, everyone went home and Jezzy went to go speak to the boys about dinner. Lucius had elected to talk to the girls about it. Jezzy popped her head in Xanthus' room.

"Come on, we'll talk in Sebastian's room."

Xanthus shuffled behind her as she opened the door to Sebastian's room. She led them to the sofa and sat down.

"Okay, spill it. What are you guys feeling?"

Xanthus smiled. "I think it's just a little weird."

"You already have too many kids. Can't you just not have this one?" Sebastian asked grumpily.

"No, I am having this baby. And yes, I have too many kids." She smiled. "But I love all of you, very much. Having another one isn't going to change any of that."

"I'm happy if you are, mom." Xanthus said.

"Suck up." Sebastian grumbled again. "I bet it's going to be another girl too."

Jezzy smirked. "You father is hoping for another boy."

Sebastian perked up at this. "Really?"

Jezzy nodded. "We okay with this now'?"

Sebastian smiled. "Only if it's a boy." He smirked.

Jezzy smirked back and pushed him playfully. "Good night, brats."

"Night mom!"

Meanwhile, Lucius was having trouble consoling a very tearful Sidra.

"But I don't want you to have another baby!" Sidra sobbed.

Drucilla rolled her eyes. "Can I leave. I have no problem with this."

"Sid, honey. It's not as bad as you think it is..."

"Yes it is!" She screamed.

Drucilla had had enough. She walked over to the bed and grabbed her sister by the shoulders.

"Shut up you selfish pig!" Sidra quieted immediately. "This is a wonderful occasion for our parents and you are ruining it! The world does not revolve around you, so get over yourself, hug our parents, and for the love of Merlin, SHUT UP!"

Drucilla let go of her sister, hugged a very surprised Lucius and left the room. Jezzy was standing in the doorway, watching the little scene. Sidra took one look at her and tried to smile.

"I'm very happy for you." She said without emotion.

Lucius rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. Jezzy smiled at her and left the room. When they got back to their room Jezzy let out a chuckle.

"Well, looks like it could have gone better on your side."

Lucius snorted out a laugh. "Dru did all the work for me."

Jezzy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think she may just be more trouble than Sid."

Lucius smirked and kissed her. "I love you."

Jezzy smiled. "I love you too."

He placed his hand over her flat belly. She smiled into the kiss. "You just like me fat, huh?" When Lucius laughed she poked him in the belly. "That's it. You secretly like fat girls, and you're waiting for the pregnancy I can't lose weight from.

He shook his head. "I like it when you give birth to beautiful, wonderful children."

"Well, just because you said that, it's going to be ugly."

He shook his head and pulled her towards the bed. "Shut up and take your clothes off."

Jezzy smirked. "Make me, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow and pushed her backwards onto the bed. Jezzy grinned up at him as he smirked down at her. She may have hit quite a few snags over the last year, but her life was back to perfection, just the way she loved it. Her children were the best, her husband was amazing, and her friends were wonderful. What more could she ask for in life? As her husband lowered himself over her she sighed with relief. She now knew exactly what it meant to be a Malfoy, and she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

A/N Wooohooo! End of book two~ I know the writing is choppy, and really, if I'd had more time I would have gone back to edit this entire series since it was written so many years ago. Sadly, though, I'm an old lady and have to have one of those icky job thingies so I can have fancy things like internet and, ya know, food and stuff ;p Anywho~ Thanks to everyone that's been keeping up so far, VERY sorry for the spotty updating. THe next book I will be uploading chapters on here in bulk so that it's not such a process to post them. I can't remember how long book three is, but I will be posting AT LEAST three a week until it's done. RAIN OR SHINE! *ahem* Once again, thank you for reading and please, feed the author with them juicy comments~ I'll start posting book three titled "No More Age Of Innocence" after Christmas. Please not, light LGBTQ themes will happen, though I don't think they go into a huge amount of detail because this was the first of it's kind that I wrote.

Until then HAPPY HOLIDAYS LOVELIES~~~~~

~Lady Ikana


End file.
